Marrying Malfoy
by Vampire.Searcher
Summary: I am not good at summaries. Hermione is a pureblood and is petitioned for by Draco Malfoy.
1. Leaving home

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through.

* * *

Hermione's POV  
I walked along the platform station, the steam train and excited children still weren't enough to help me escape my thoughts on how the last week provided to be rather challenging, let me start from the beginning, a week today to be exact.

My name is Hermione Granger and a week before I was due back at Hogwarts I erased my parent's memory in hoping they will not be harmed by any of this mess, true Harry had defeated Voldermort but there were plenty of rogue Death Eaters on the run looking for revenge and wouldn't mind killing innocent muggles if that means they can get it.

I gave them new identities as Mr and Mrs Levi and sent them off to Australia where a dentist convention was due to take part in a few weeks. I walked up silently behind where they sat watching television.  
"Obliviate"  
I whisper and stand watching as pictures and trophies of me disappear.

There was no sign of Hermione Granger ever being born. I slowly backed myself out of the living room and grabbed my things from the bottom of the stairs, since I don't yet have my apparition licence I begrudgingly will have to travel to my destination by broom.

I steadied myself and crookshanks onto the broom and kicking myself up into the air I leave my childhood home behind. I watched slowly as I enter the cloud bank and the ground below me disappears. The night sky was clear and warm; for once the muggle weather reporter had predicted the weather right.

The familiar mansion came into view and I lowered my broom down ready to land probably more unsteadily then anyone in history. My personal house elf 'popped' when the mansions wards noticed my presence.  
"Bubbles wasn't expecting mistress back so soon" The little elf looked confused, I reached for her hand and we walked up the garden path hand in hand.  
"I came unannounced Bubbles, don't worry you haven't forgotten anything" The young little house elf nodded rather happy she hadn't known I was coming.

"Bubbles, can you take me to be with my Grandparents?"  
The little elf's ears lowered around her face  
"Madam and Master are having a meeting with blonde haired wizard family, Bubbles was told not to intrude under any circumstance mistress"  
I nodded, what blonde wizard family? I wondered walking through the door  
"Can you inform my Grandmother of my visit once she is free"  
The little elf nodded enthusiastically and walked with me to my room.

The Grangers adopted me from birth after my biological parents were on the run from Auror's. Known Death Eaters my parents went to the Grangers for help, In Shropshire next to my childhood home lived Mr and Mrs Bradbury a young couple with a problem. The Granger's were not blessed with any children of their own and gladly accepted to look after me.

When I was 11 and attended Hogwarts my Fathers parents got in touch with me, I was rather angry they hadn't got in touch before but due to ministry rules they were not allowed to see me until I was aware I was adopted. Every last week of the summer holidays I was to spend with them, apart from this summer I was hoping to stay at my parent's house all summer and spend some quality time with them then return to Hogwarts, after taking a year our to hunt for horcruxes and then the war happened it felt like I drifted very apart from my parents and I was going to change it, that was until my copy of the daily prophet came flying through the window tied around pigs leg. 'Marriage Law passed' read the front page title. I read down the rules list for a marriage able to take place, anyone between the age of 17-56 were to be affected by this outrageous law, so that's anyone who isn't married then.

1. Only the male form can petition for a woman's hand (Typical sexist ministry)

2. If the Woman is still under Parents or guardians roof then both Parents of the family's must agree to the match before any marriage can take place.

3. Women only have 14 days in which to agree to any one petition, if after the 14 days and a petition has not been chosen the ministry will choose the most suitable match within the petitions sent

4. Anyone failing to comply with this new law will result in Azkaban.

5. A marriage contract may be written up and signed by the betrothed and Parents/guardians if needed.

It was criteria number 2 that made my decision for me to erase the Grangers mind, any rogue Death Eater would surely kill them just to get a hold on one of the golden trio and a bit of revenge. I involuntary shivered back to reality at what they could have in mind for me. I sat on the bed in my bedroom and unpacked. Bubbles appeared with a 'pop' looking around until she saw me sat on my bed.

"Madam has requested your presence for diner; Madam says to dress nicely and to be ready to eat in 30 minutes"  
"Very well Bubbles thank you"  
The little elf bowed and disappeared

I unpacked the rest of my things before setting the shower how I liked it. I used my strawberry shampoo to wash my long brown wavy locks with. Once I was clean I set a drying spell on me and opened my wardrobe to look for suitable clothing.

Mmm important guests I presume otherwise Grandmother would let me at the dinner table in my muggle casual wear. I put on a violet gown my Grandmother bought for me last summer, put my hair up in pins and slapped a little make up on. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and sighed.

This whole Law was a mistake; I honestly don't see why the ministry is turning us into baby machines personally. There was going to be more break ups once the ministry figure out what mistake they have and will no choice but to revoke the law.

My letter informing me I was to be inflicted with this stupid law should arrive this week so I will know more then I guess. I knew my petitions would go straight to my Grandfather; the ministry would have to send them straight to my guardians for approval.

I walked slowly from my bedroom and into the parlour room. I raised an eyebrow at the 'guests' my Grandparents were entertaining.


	2. Unexpected Guests

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through.

* * *

Hermione POV

I walked down into the parlour room and stopped in my tracks once the doors were open. Next to my Grandparents were the Malfoy's. I thought about turning around and running away but I was a Gryffindor and we are known for our courage, I thought about hexing them into next year but then I thought of my Grandparents and what they had taught me over the years, purebloods don't react to unexpected news, we get even. I walked gracefully over to the 'party' and smiled. Grandfather stood and kissed my cheek and showed me to a free chair unfortunately next to ferret boy.

"Hermione we weren't expecting you this summer" I smiled slightly  
"I hope you don't mind the intrusion Grandmother but I am sure the ins and outs of my visit can wait to a more appropriate time perhaps?"  
Grandmother nodded in understanding.  
I sat silently and observed my surroundings. Grandmother and Narcissa Malfoy were discussing the new Paris fashion and the upcoming fashion week, Grandfather and Lucius Malfoy were talking about work and politics and Draco, well he was sat silently still.

"Got everything you need for school Hermione?" My Grandmother asked, I shook my head slightly  
"No Grandmother, I think tomorrow will be the best day to get it done in one day" A twinkle in Narcissa eye appeared and I am not quite sure I liked.  
"Draco has not visited Hogsmeades for his Hogwarts supplies either, maybe we could all go together and make a day of it?" Narcissa suggested  
My Grandmother smiled slightly  
"What a splendid idea Narcissa, don't you think Hermione?"  
"Why yes Grandmother, just perfect" I smiled sweetly

I left that particular conversation and turned slowly to look at Draco.  
"Ever have that feeling they planned this from the start?"  
Draco smirked but didn't comment.

"Dinner is ready" An house elf came from the doorway before disappearing. Draco stood up and offered me his hand, I took it and smiled slightly.

* * *

Draco POV  
I laid on my bed completing my potions homework, Severus wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't at least attempt one of his worksheets especially when I am more of capable of doing so. A rasp knock on the door I sat up off the bed and rubbed my eyes slightly.  
"Enter" I commanded.

My Mother opened the door and closed it behind herself.

"Draco we have to be going soon and you're not even dressed"  
My mother reprimanded, I smiled and got off the bed.  
"I just need to dress Mother, honestly why is this diner different from the rest? I don't even see why I have to attend, must I?"

"Really Draco your sounding more and more like a child" My mother frowned

"Don't ask questions Draco just be dressed and downstairs in ten minutes."  
I moaned and groaned until she left my room. Mother for some unknown reason had picked my clothes out for me, saves me being ten minutes late, I sniggered silently to myself.  
I pulled on my black robes and left for the floo room. Mother was moaning at how Father looked. Personally I thought he looked ok but Mother wanted perfection like always.

"Come come before we are late" Mother ushered us into the floo fire not noticing the annoyed look Father shot me. The Bradbury's greeted us warmly and showed us into the parlour room. The Bradbury mansion was a little bit bigger than the Malfoy mansion, but the Bradbury's looked more … homely, maybe any house would look more homely after the amount of torture and screams filled our house over the duration of the war. Even after Mother had redecorated and pulled apart rooms, it still wasn't home anymore. It didn't feel the same.

A house elf entered and bowed in front of Lady Bradbury  
"Mistress Hermione has arrived madam"  
Lady Bradbury and mother smiled slightly, what were they up to? I frowned  
"Please tell Hermione to be down shortly appropriately dressed of course" The little house elf bowed again and left the room.

I only knew one Hermione, but it couldn't be her, she was a mudblood so why would she be at the Bradbury Mansion, exactly she wouldn't be, as far as I knew the Bradbury family for centuries back are all purebloods. The door opened and a young woman with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes entered the room. This Hermione looked like perfection, not a hair out of place and an appropriate dress, a lovely shade of purple.. Hermione seemed unnerved slightly but came forward as Lord Bradbury stood up and greeted her.

"Hermione we weren't expecting you this summer" Lady Bradbury commented  
"I hope you don't mind the intrusion Grandmother but I am sure the ins and outs of the conversation can wait to a more appropriate time?"  
Grandmother? Since when was Hermione Granger, Hermione Bradbury the pureblood, I wondered and pushed it to the back of my mind.

Mother and Lady Bradbury were discussing clothes, typical women. Father and Lord Bradbury politics and a little work, I wasn't sure what line of work Lord Bradbury was in but Father said to not get on his bad side as he has enough power to bring the Malfoy business to shreds. I glanced slightly at Hermione from the corner of my eye, awfully quite when it is expected of her, I mused silently.

"Got everything you need for school Hermione?" Lady Bradbury asked  
"No Grandmother, I think tomorrow will be the best day to go, get it all done in one day" Hermione answered  
"Draco has not visited Hogsmeades for his Hogwarts supplies either, maybe we could all go together and make a day of it?"  
Mother suggested and Lady Bradbury smiled, what are they playing at?  
"What a splendid idea Narcissa, don't you think Hermione?"  
"Why yes Grandmother, just perfect" Hermione answered smiling slightly

"Ever have that feeling they planned this from the start?"  
I smirked but kept quiet, of course they planned this from the start I wouldn't be surprised if they were trying to marry me off to Granger, I looked up to Father who smirked, can they do this? Father nodded slightly. Joyful, hey anything has to be better than Parkinson though, Father smirked refusing to let the smile escape his lips.

"Dinner is ready" An house elf came from the doorway before disappearing. I stood up and offered my hand to Granger to help her up, Granger looked at me through her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and smiled, wait no granger is NOT beautiful.

Father sniggered behind me as Granger still had my hand loosely she showed us into the dining room. I helped her into her chair and took my place next to Granger so I could see both Mother and Father and their ridiculous plotting.

"So Hermione, this new Marriage Law what do you make of it?"  
Father asked, stupid man Granger will give him a lecture on how wrong it is during the whole of dinner, Father winced slightly, ha deserves him right invading my personal thoughts.

"I am not sure what I make of it Lord Malfoy, On one hand I can sort of see why the Ministry enforced the law but on the other plenty of young woman will be forced into a loveless marriage they do not want"

Ok maybe not a lecture, Father does deserve one though the meddling coot.


	3. An arranged marriage

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through.

* * *

Hermione POV  
"A marriage doesn't have to be based on Love Hermione" Grandmother stated next to me  
"Your Grandfather and I are in an arranged marriage" I nodded slightly  
"Well it worked out for the best then Grandmother did it not" I smiled and took my napkin from my glass and placed it on my lap.

"Hermione what is it you're going to do after Hogwarts?" Lucius asked  
"I plan on going to medi school and then on to become a medi-witch"  
Lucius smirked slightly, what is all this getting to know Hermione day about I frowned slightly?

"Surely with this new law, your husband might not let you attend college never mind work"

"Lord Malfoy with all due respects but I have worked far too hard not to get the job I require"  
"And if your husband permits it?" Lucius quizzed  
"Lucius she will attend college and she will become a medi-witch" Grandfather stated rather forcefully

Wait, this isn't a social visit is it? Oh my I am been sold off to a Malfoy I thought silently. Malfoy and Malfoy senior smirked slightly and Narcissa smiled sweetly at me, Legilimency the sons of a... I brought forward the memory of Bellatrix torturing me and watched them all wince slightly. Ha that will teach you to probe about in someone's brain.

"Grandmother, Grandfather if you can please excuse me"

I rose and left the dining room before they could protest. As soon as I was out of the room I ran into upstairs to my private bathroom and emptied my entire stomach. My bedroom door opened and a cold hand rubbed the lower of my back and I instantly groaned. I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth with a cold flannel. I looked through the mirror above the sink to see Draco leaning on the door frame.

"Sly trick, that of yours Granger" I sneered and casted a glamour and cleansing spell over me.  
"What's this all about Malfoy?" I asked turning around to face him  
"I swear I knew nothing about it till I came here" I glared at him  
"Surely there is something I can do" I paced up and down the bathroom  
"Nothing" I glared back at him  
"Nothing is unattainable Malfoy, I just need to find a way"

Draco shook his head

"Stop pacing will you Granger your giving me a migraine"  
leant my back to the sink and frowned slightly  
"Granger, father and Lord Bradbury have already signed the necessary documents, as if yesterday we are betrothed" My heart sunk

"Really Granger, I am not that bad" I sniggered slightly  
"No mudblood, please do tell Draco, if you didn't find out I was a pureblood would you have stopped calling me mudblood at school?"  
Draco nodded

"Old habits do die hard but after the war my Mother finally stood up to my Father and announced either we change our ways or she leaves. It wasn't much a fret at first, Mother always goes through her phases of pretending to leave and stays with my Grandparents for the night but then Mother didn't return after the first week. Me and Father realised she meant business and we had to change if we wanted her back, just because I have to be nice to you don't think I'll be nice to pothead and weasel"

I nodded slightly and stood straight, as long as he doesn't insult them in front of me we won't have any problems  
"Shall we return back to the party then?" I asked trying to sound more polite  
"We shall" Draco took my hand loosely and led me down stairs, Draco opened the door for me and I took my place at the dining table again.

"Sorry for being terribly rude, let's just say things still do take me by surprise"  
"That's understandable Hermione" Narcissa smiled at me and patted my hand across the table.  
"Grandmother I do wish you would have warned me" I turned my head to look at my Grandparents  
"Hermione how could we, we didn't even know you would be coming" Grandmother smirked slightly  
"Please Grandmother, that crystal ball of yours says different" I smiled cheekily.  
Grandmother was a divination's mistress and taught at Beaxbatons in her prime but retired when Father was born.

"Now, I think it would be best if we were to return to school married" I announced and looked at Draco who nodded in agreement  
"But that leaves me less than a week to arrange everything" Narcissa frowned slightly  
"Mother it makes sense, nobody can try and kidnap or harm Hermione if they do not know we are to be married until the last moment and I am sure between yourself and Lady Bradbury you can arrange all the details" I watched the two witches smile and nod.

1 point to Hermione, I thought silently, Draco smiled and looked at me,  
"Do I have to bring back some more painful memory's Draco?" I smirked ignoring the confusion on my Grandparents mind  
"Do you know for a know-it-all Gryffindor you could have been excellent in Slytherin" Draco protested, I smirked slightly.  
"I am originally a true Slytherin, taking after both my Parents of course, but Dumbledore the meddling so and so protested I had to be in Gryffindor with Harry" Draco frowned

"But I saw with my own eyes the hat didn't even touch your head and you was placed in Gryffindor"  
"True, but did you see Professor McGonagall stop time just before the sorting hat discovered I would be in Slytherin?" Draco shook his head and I smiled bringing my ice cream spoon up to my mouth.

Once we had eaten Grandmother showed us into the parlour room and we settled for some tea. I took my original spot next to Draco and sipped my tea.  
Bubbles appeared next to me with a 'pop'  
"Mistress, there's a red head crying on your bed asking for your presence."  
I frowned and turned around to everyone else looking at me.

"Excuse me for a few minutes" I rose and left the room.  
True to Bubbles word Ginny was lying on my bed sobbing her heart out.  
"Ginny what is it?" I asked sitting on the bed rubbing her back

"I got my first petition today and Father signed it knowing I don't want this"  
Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"It can't be that bad, who is he?" I asked  
"Blaise Zabini, I think he's in your year at school" I nodded  
"Well I am sure he will treat you with the respect you deserve Gin, if not you know how to use your wand" Ginny nodded

"Have you received a petition yet Hermione? Ron did send one forward for you"  
I smiled lightly  
"You and I both know Ron is no more than a brother to me and yes I received a petition and I am to be married on Friday" I paused  
"Draco don't be so nosey and just stand outside it is rather rude to listen in on a lady's conversation"

Draco walked in and closed the door behind him.  
"I was sent up to make sure everything is ok" I smiled and nodded at him  
"Your marrying Malfoy?" Ginny asked  
"She is weasel" I turned and glared at Draco who put his hands up in defeat  
"Ginny is to be married to Blaise Zabini Draco"

Draco frowned and came closer  
"I cannot see why your crying because your marrying Blaise, he's an Italian charmer is that lad, won't do anything wrong by you, his Mother will make sure of it"  
I smiled and patted Ginny's hand.  
"See, I am sure it will be ok, lay your head down and you can stay here tonight ok?" Ginny nodded and rested her head on the pillow. I walked back downstairs with Draco.

"How does weasel know where you live?" Draco asked  
"let's just say Ginny sometimes needs a place to be alone and she comes here to me" Draco nodded not pressing on the subject. We arrived outside the living room door and Draco opened it for me.

"Is Miss Weasley ok Hermione?" Grandmother asked worried  
I nodded and placed my hands on my knee  
"Ginny got her first petition today, Blaise Zabini, he is a Slytherin in my year. Ginny was certain he was bad new but Draco reassured her that he is not all that bad. I have told Ginny to rest here for the remainder of the night, I hope that is ok Grandmother"  
Grandmother nodded.

"Did she still have high hopes for Mr potter?" Grandfather asked  
"Yes, the only trouble was that Harry petitioned for Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw. A bit crazy sometimes but she really connects on a different level with Harry" I explained

"And what of Ronald Weasley?" Grandmother asked  
"To my knowledge Grandmother he petitioned for Pansy Parkinson, although Merlin knows why. They don't exactly know each other as far as I am aware"

Grandmother nodded

"I think it would be best if you were to stay here over night in the guest bedrooms. Hogsmeades is only open for a certain amount of time and we have a lot to get through" Grandmother announced walking everyone into a living room. Draco placed his arm around my waist. I noticed it didn't feel uncomfortable but it also didn't feel right.  
"I think you may be right, Yes, thank you Lady Bradbury" Grandmother waved her hand as if it was nothing.

"Draco, floo home and collect a few things for us will you please" Draco frowned slightly  
"Mother you can't possibly expect me to go through your drawers" Lady Malfoy shook her head profoundly  
"No of course not Draco, Me and you Father have already packed for the night, you will just need some things for yourself" Grandmother stood up and ushered us out of the room and into the floo room. I followed Draco into the floo fire and landed with more grace then he obviously had into the small square room.

"I am not quite sure why I had to come with you" Draco sneered and walked out of the room  
"You know Granger for a smart witch you are being rather dumb right now, they obviously are planning something and do not want us to know what, I for one are going to make sure I find out"  
Draco turned around and smirked

"For such a gentleman Draco you obviously don't eat like one"  
I retorted and walked up to him and wiped the ice cream from around us mouth. Draco grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into him, close. I put an arm around his waist and one around his neck as he leaned in and gently but firmly pressed his lips to my own, tugging slightly at his bottom lip with my teeth. Draco pulled away and raised an eyebrow.  
"Like it rough do you Granger?" Draco smirked and picked me up pressing me to the nearest wall, a hand moved up my skirt and stayed on my thigh. I leaned down and kissed him lightly, feeling his eagerness restraining I deepened our kiss and then pulled away.

"Draco I don't want out first time to be against the wall" Draco smirked and lowered me down  
"Granger, are you a virgin?" I nodded and followed him up the staircase. I knew he wasn't a virgin I had caught him in a comprising position in a broom cupboard with Pansy Parkinson.


	4. Sleep over

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through.

* * *

Draco POV  
I held Hermione's warm little hand in my own and showed her to my bedroom. Hermione gazed around a moment and turned to smile at me. I conjured a chair for her to sit in whilst I pack a few things.

"Don't forget your Gringotts key Draco"

Hermione called from the chair. I looked over to her and noticed something in her hand. I walked over to and took the picture from her hand. In the picture I was on my first broom flying a little off the ground with Father stood proudly next to me. I smiled and put the photo frame back in its place

"Your close with your parents aren't you Draco" It wasn't a question but rather than a statement. I nodded and closed my case. I walked back over to Hermione and helped her up from the chair. I kissed her cheek and led her out of the room.

Once Mother moved back into the manor we realized how much we did need her. Father followed her around the manor for days keeping contact with her. Father knew he had to try and give up his hatred for muggle borns even if it was to not call them mudblood's, in Mothers eye it was a big step.

I can't help wondering why I am rather relieved I am marrying Granger and no one else. If woman were allowed to petition Father would go insane with the amount of owls coming through his study.

Yes we were Death Eaters but we changed our way of thinking. Father regained a little more respect in the ministry but not much and he even let Aunt Andromeda visit Mother regularly  
I helped Hermione into the floo and we arrived back at the Bradbury mansion.

* * *

Hermione POV  
Holding Draco's hand felt rather odd but it was so warm and inviting, he was my fiancée after all I had to get used to it. I sighed thinking about the marriage law. I wasn't unhappy with the prospect of marrying Draco, he was a gentleman, handsome and learnt the errors of his ways. I would never forgive him for the torture he put me through when we was at Hogwarts before the war, but we lost so many people after the war. If this whole experience has taught me it is to forgive more easily because you don't know what will happen in a few weeks' time.

Draco smirked at me when we came into the mansion.  
"Will you stay out of my head" I said whilst smiling.  
"I can't, It is just so inviting"  
Draco came closer to me when the door flew open.

"Ah there you are" Grandmother and Narcissa smirked at each other.  
I let go of Draco's hand  
"I will just go check up on Ginny, she might be easily bribed to come down for a little food"  
Grandmother nodded and walked past them to my bedroom.

"Ginny" I opened my door and Ginny had her back to me engulfed in a hug with Blaise Zabini.  
"Ah, Mr Zabini a nice surprise of course" I smiled  
"Would you like to join us for supper?"  
Ginny turned around and nodded  
"I am afraid I will have to pass, I am expected back home" I smirked slightly  
"Are you positive, Draco is downstairs"  
"Well what are we doing up here women" Blaise practically dragged the both of us downstairs.

Grandmother raised an eyebrow at our entrance.  
"Blaise this is my Grandmother Lady Bradbury"  
Blaise walked forward and kissed my Grandmothers hand  
"Will you be staying for super Mr Zabini?" Grandmother asked already knowing the question  
"I would be honoured Lady Bradbury"

I smiled and took the two into the living room. Blaise kissed Ginny on the head and walked over to where Draco was with Lucius and Grandfather. I took Ginny's hand and sat down with her on the Sofa.  
"Spill, I don't want you to miss a single letter out do you understand woman?" I asked, Ginny nodded and laughed lightly

"Well after you and Draco left Blaise sent a worried patronus to me asking me where I was, so I sent a letter to him with pigs"  
I frowned "How would you know the Zabini's address I asked?"  
Ginny grinned

"You don't need to know the answer to that one, anyway Blaise flew all the way here from his home. I was still in a ball feeling sorry for myself when I heard a knock on the window. I opened the window and Blaise came in. He hugged me and told me everything would work out for the best and that is when you walked in"

I eyed her suspiciously.  
"You do know I don't believe you right?"  
Ginny smirked and patted my knee  
"Well tough you're not knowing anything more"

I smiled and the house elf appeared announcing supper was served.  
I helped Ginny off the couch and linked my arm in hers and walked into the dining room. Draco pulled my seat out for me and sat down next to me.

"Ginny, my Mother would rather like to know if you would prefer to spend the reminder of the summer with us at our house?"  
I turned my head to see Ginny fling her arms around Blaise's neck. I craned my neck back in smiling I took to eating my soup quietly.

"Do you have any preference on flowers Hermione?" I looked up to see Narcissa and Mother with a wedding book each taking notes.

"In my bouquet I would like white flowers and white open lilies please"  
The witches nodded and took note.

"You do realise they have to follow your requests if you make such"  
Draco whispered into my ear. I turned and smiled at him  
"I know but they will only be doing this once so let them have fun, we can't stop them going over the top. It will just happen without us realising it"  
Draco nodded whilst smirking.

After supper Ginny left with Blaise to go to his house. I was glad my friend was a little bit more comfortable with her fiancée it makes it easier on her I guess.  
I showed Draco up to his room, which Grandmother made sure, was next to my own.

"Well this is your bedroom; it's just next to mine if you need anything"  
I reached up and kissed Draco's cheek before I quickly rushed off into my own room. I closed the door behind me and leant on the hard wood. I don't even know why I kissed him. I shook my head and changed into some pyjamas. I got a book from my bookshelf and tried to read. After reading the same sentence over and over I put the book back. Why couldn't I get the idea out of my head of kissing Draco? I waked over to my bed and placed my robe on. I flung the door open and smirked slightly.

Draco was stood in front of me with Green pyjama bottoms on and a black robe open. The years of quidditch had done excellently well for his muscles.  
"Are you going to stand there all day Granger or are you going to let me in before someone sees us" I smirked but allowed him entrance.

"Entering a woman's bedroom at night Draco whatever would people think"  
Draco turned around smirked at me.  
"They would think I was coming to give my fiancée a proper goodnight kiss"  
Draco leaned forward and pressed his warm lips to my own. Fireworks set off in my head and my body arched into his own.

Draco pulled away and smiled, a proper smile, not a smirk a smile.  
"Goodnight Hermione" Draco let go of my hand and walked out.  
I was left in the middle of my room dumbfounded.


	5. Shopping

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through..

* * *

Thank you to hotttopicgirl for my first review. I am glad you are enjoying it.  
Katie2061, I am glad you need more, here is another chapter  
Skyla-lilly, i am amazed you find it amazing. XD

Thank you for my first reviews :)

* * *

Hermione POV  
a rather loud knock on the door awoke me from my dreamless state. I groaned and dragged my body over to my bedroom door and opened it ajar. My Grandparents pushed past me and stood in the middle of the room.

"You young lady have a lot of explaining to do" Grandfather pointed his finger towards me as I frowned  
"What is it I must explain?"  
"Allowing Master Malfoy enter your chamber at night is not very lady like Hermione"

I gasped and the blood rushed to my cheeks.  
"Draco only stopped by to give me a kiss goodnight" I tried to reason  
"It is not acceptable Hermione" Grandfather shouted  
"So your expecting me to not talk to him or kiss him untill the wedding? We are trying to make this as comfortable on each other as possible" I tried to reason.  
"I expect you to act like a Lady, not like some trollop" Grandfather stormed out of the room.

"I will send Bubbles up with some breakfast. Be down for shopping at 9 o clock sharp." Grandmother walked past me smiling slightly.  
I cannot believe my Grandparents expect me to not get more familiar with Draco, We have been enemies for 7 years and now we are thrust together like this. Things cannot come that easily. Another knock come at the door and brought me from my thoughts.

"If you have come back to scream at me some don't bother wasting your…"  
I opened the door and Narcissa raised an eyebrow.  
"Lady Malfoy, I do apologise, please, come in" I moved back so Narcissa could walk into my room.  
"Draco has asked me to give you this" Narcissa passed me a parchment.  
"It is a two way parchment, it might make things a little easier if the nosey house elf's are not playing double agents" I smiled lightly  
"Can I ask you something from a woman's point of view?"  
Narcissa nodded her head slightly in response  
"I'm I really a trollop for letting Draco into my room"

Narcissa smirked slightly.  
"It was a wrong move to make to let Draco into your room so late at night, but I remember being your age and how Lucius looked. It is only natural for you to lust after Draco"  
I looked up astounded  
"Oh no Lady Malfoy, I do not lust after Draco or him me, we are simply trying to make the best out of a bad situation"  
Narcissa raised an eyebrow and saying nothing she left the room.

* * *

I sighed and opened the parchment.  
Draco: How much trouble are you in?  
Hermione: I am not sure; Grandfather said I am acting like a trollop  
Draco: I can agree, a lady should never let a man into her chambers at night even if it is her betrothed  
Hermione: You're not helping much, are you sure you don't have your Father peering over your shoulder? I heard him shout at you earlier  
Draco: You heard him shouting, you didn't see him smiling, If Father didn't shout at me your Grandfather might have ripped up our marriage contract  
Hermione: Is that really a bad thing?  
Draco: You wound me Hermione, I probably wouldn't have been a bad thing but plenty of young women and men have been snatched up by this marriage law. The only people who would surely petition for you would be ex Death Eaters. They will treat you worse then I intend on doing. Read over our marriage contact and you will see.  
Hermione: Sorry I have just replied, Bubbles brought up my food  
Draco: Your Grandfather is sending me weird looks across from the table; I will see you in half an hour.

* * *

I rolled up the parchment and placed it in my underwear drawer. I allowed bubbles to choose my outfit for me. I Wore, Black skinny jeans, a long sleeveless shirt and black heels. Bubbles pulled my hair up in a ponytail and placed some makeup on my face. With minutes to spare I ran down the stairs.

"One would think you were trying to stay in bad books today Hermione, what is this unacceptable outfit you chose to wear"  
I sighed and rolled my eyes  
"It is rather acceptable Grandfather" I pulled my cardigan off the coat rack and walked into the floo fire grabbing some green powder I floo to a telephone box outside Gringotts .

I didn't wait for the rest to follow before I made my over to Gringotts.  
"Hermione, wait up" I turned around to see Harry and Luna running over to me, Harry picked me up and spun me around in a circle. I squealed slightly begging him to put me down. Someone cleared their throats behind us and Harry placed me on the floor. I turned to see Draco with his hands behind his back face emotionless.

"Oh Harry you remember Draco, Draco harry. Draco is my Fiancé Harry"  
"Oh so you are the one to marry Hermione, the Cornish pixies that are floating around your aura say that you care for Hermione deeply"

Luna said rather dreamily. Harry picking up on our new status raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I watched between the two staring each other down neither making a move nor speaking a word.

"Oh this is stupid, you are both grown adults and for goodness sake you will be seeing more of each other, if Draco and I are to be married, Harry if you will please excuse us"

Draco draped his arm over my shoulder casually as we walked away.  
"Your Grandfather is even less happy with you" I sighed in frustration.  
"Draco right now I am not sure I have the energy to care, as awful as that sounds"

Draco nodded and opened the door for me at Gringotts. We separated into our different vaults and after taking the required money met back up outside of Gringotts.  
"Took you long enough" I sniggered at Draco  
"Well Hermione once you become my wife you will see why it takes me so long in Gringotts" I nodded slightly as Draco wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Are you upset that Harry cuddled me?" I asked

"I must admit it wasn't nice to see a different bloke touching my fiancée, but he is your friend and if I complain it won't get us nowhere"  
I smirked and turned to look at him  
"And where is it we want to be heading Draco?" I asked  
"Well if we are to be husband and wife in just 3 short days we need to be somewhat friends, neither one of us are the same as we were before the war and I am sure we can be grown up about this whole situation"

* * *

I nodded and we spent the morning in and out of shops buying our Hogwarts supplies together. At dinner we went to a Japanese restaurant a little out of Hogsmeades. Grandfather still wasn't happy with me and it started to bug me slightly that he wouldn't even look at me.

"Hermione this afternoon me and Lady Malfoy are going to take you wedding dress shopping" Grandmother told me of their plans and I nodded not exactly paying attention.

Draco leaned into me and whispered in my ear  
"You might want to pay attention before you accept unwillingly into wearing a pink frilly wedding dress" I shot up and listened to the lady's conversation.

After we ate our meal Draco helped me out of my seat and kissed my cheek. I smiled up at him and I left with Grandmother and Lady Malfoy. Grandmother placed an arm around me and sideward cuddled me as we walked.  
"Ignore your Grandfather Hermione, he is playing the over protectively roll. I think he is more angry at himself for suggesting Draco slept in the adjoining room last night"

I nodded and walked into the first wedding dress shop.  
"I know you're not a big label person Hermione, but I saw this elegant dress a few months ago and it screamed you"  
"A few months ago? Grandmother how long have you being planning my wedding?"  
Grandmother and Lady Malfoy smirked, a smirk I was not beginning to like  
"Oh hush Hermione you are my only Grandchild" Grandmother dragged me into the shop.

"Ah Lady Bradbury, Lady Malfoy, are you here for young Hermione's dress fitting?"  
"We are Pricilla, this is Hermione" Grandmother placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and the woman circled me taking measurements

"I am afraid she won't fit in the dress you required for her. Perhaps another dress or Hermione can go on a diet?"  
"Put a sizing charm on the dress" Narcissa suggested  
"I won't destroy my master piece with magic just because the girl refuses to diet"  
I was not dieting for a dress to fit me, hell no.

"Oh that is a shame, is it not Lady Malfoy" Narcissa nodded and guided me outside with Grandmother close behind me.  
"Oo the cheek on that woman, Hermione don't you pay attention to her"

* * *

I smiled at Narcissa and they took me into the next shop. Lavender Brown came out from the back once the bell announced someone had entered.

"Hello Lavender" I greeted  
"Hermione" Lavender nodded sharply

"My Granddaughter is here for a wedding dress"  
"I am sure Hermione's budget wont stretch that far to the designer dresses we make" I raised an eyebrow and smirked  
"I sure I can, can I see your manager please" I asked rather forcefully  
"Patricia!" Lavender shouted and an older witch came from the back with a piny on and a tape measure around her shoulders  
"Oh Lady Bradbury, Lady Malfoy what a pleasant surprise how can I help you"  
Lavender looked at me and frowned.

"My Granddaughter would like to look at your finest dresses … that is if your staff will allow us"  
Patricia turned around to glared at Lavender  
"Miss Brown back to counting the pins please"

I tried on quite a few wedding dresses before I found the one. Patricia looked at the one I was touching.  
"Ah, Miss Vivian Westwood sent her samples over this very morning"  
I frowned still feeling the delicate fabric on the dress  
"I didn't know Miss Westwood knew about the magical wood"  
Patricia nodded and took the gown off the hook and showed me back into the dressing room. Once I was laced up Patricia opened the curtain and Narcissa and Grandmother put the hands to their mouth.

"Hermione, it's perfect" Narcissa said clapping her hands slightly  
"Darling, it screams you. How do you feel in it?" Grandmother asked  
I smiled and twirled slightly this way and that.  
"I feel like a princess"

Grandmother smiled and clapped her hands. Patricia whisked me back into the dressing room and helped me out of the dress. Patricia packed it up and put a note on it to be sent to my Grandmother's house.

"What are the adjustments that will need doing Patricia?" Grandmother asked

Patricia looked up from typing numbers into her till.  
"None at all Lady Bradbury, Young Hermione has what we would call a models body"

I smirked slightly how good that made me feel. I thanked Patricia and walked to the restaurant we was meeting the guys for some dinner. Draco stood up and kissed my cheek as soon as he saw me.

"So did you manage to find a dress?" I wiped my mouth with a napkin and nodded  
"Lavender Brown tried to over step the mark until she realised who my Grandmother is and who my future Mother-in-law is to be, I thought she might measure me or something of importance but apparently she just counts the pins, I hope your afternoon was just as productive as mine?"  
Draco nodded and smiled  
"Well that will teach her, you never did like her in school I really hoped you might hit her. We got our suits so that has to be a plus?"  
"Are you asking or telling me?" I laughed

I ate my meal and made small talk with Draco. Draco helped me out of my chair and placed his robe around my shoulders as we exited the restaurant, I smiled up at him in appreciation. It wasn't cold but the summer's air had a chill to it.

"I was rather hoping you would like to spend the night at the Manor tonight, since the night after that we won't be allowed to see each other"  
I shivered involuntary at the thought at staying at the Manor for any length of time.

"I would have to ask my Grandparents"

"Please, it was your Grandfather that suggested it" Draco sniggered  
I looked up at him and frowned  
"Father made him realise he is been way overprotective, subtly of course"

Oh dearie, I had no more excuses.  
"Mother has done an excellent job at re-decorating the Manor, it doesn't feel the same of course even with new paintings up, but I hope it might make you feel a bit more comfortable"  
I placed my arm around Draco's back and leaned my head on his shoulder

"Then I would love to accept your invitation to stay at the Manor"  
Draco pulled me tighter as he apparated us back to my Grandparents house, no point calling it my house especially if I was to move in with Draco in three days. Everyone had departed from the restaurant and tried to suggest not very subtly might I add that Draco and I spend some alone time together. I returned to my room and packed an overnight bag, I found my Grandparents in the living room talking. Ikissed my Grandparents on the cheek goodbye and Draco pulled me close to him as we apparated to the Malfoy Manor.


	6. Sleeping at Malfoy Manor

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through.

* * *

Hermione POV  
Draco held my hand as we apparated, spinning in a circle we landed gracefully on the grass of Malfoy Manor. Draco turned to give me a slight smile and pulled me gently by the hand. I really didn't want to be here. Lucius and Narcissa stood at the grand double oak doors.  
"Hermione welcome to our home" Narcissa welcomed me and kissed my cheek.  
"Hermione" Lucius reached for my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it

"Come you must positively see the refurbishments of the house"  
Lucius and Narcissa turned on their heels and I looked at Draco wide eyed shaking my head.  
"Come they just want to show off our house"  
I groaned but followed Draco inside, he was right Narcissa had pulled apart and refurbished the entire manor but it was still the manor of which many people died and I was tortured here.

"This is our living room" Narcissa opened the door and walked in proudly.  
I did a quick mind map of the last time I was her. Which room…  
"Draco I cannot be here" I backed myself out of the room  
"Hermione please" Draco pleaded with his eyes  
"Im sorry" I turned on my heel

"Hermione wait" Draco grabbed my arm  
"Hermione, in three days you will be living her with me in the manor, please just try get used to it"  
"That's easier for you to say, I was tortured by your dear aunt, merlin rest her soul"

"Hermione" Draco groaned  
"You know if there was anything I could have done"  
"yes, yes you would have done it, I have heard it off a lot of Death Eaters this year in hopes they get a lighter prison sentence"  
"Just, please come back into the room"  
"Draco I can't, please don't make me"

I sobbed and fell to the floor. Draco wrapped me in his arms and carried me away. I was placed on something warm and soft with Draco's arms still tightly around me and that is how I fell asleep.

* * *

Draco POV  
"Just, please come back into the room" I tried to plead with Hermione  
"Draco I can't, please don't make me"  
I watched as Hermione crumpled to the floor and cried. I picked her up in my arms and apparated to my bedroom. Laying Hermione down on my bed I wrapped her tightly into my embrace.

"Enter" My parents didn't need to knock I knew it was them before knocking.  
"Is Hermione ok?"  
Mother asked concerned, Father who stood slightly behind her looked down at her as if she had gone insane  
"Of course she isn't Mother, Hermione was tortured in that room, I knew it would be a bad idea to bring her here so soon"

"Draco she must try and get used to the Manor at some point if you proceed to live here after your married" Father stated  
I nodded and slipped my arm from under Hermione's neck. Walking into my bathroom I looked in my potions cabinet for a calming draught, merlin knows the poor girl is going to need it when she wakes up.

* * *

Hermione POV  
Images of that night flashed back before my eyes  
"Where did you get that sword from" Bellatrix all bus screeched  
I woke up screaming and Draco came over and rested his hands on the side of my face.  
"Hermione, your fine" I looked into grey eyes and smiled slightly

"Here, drink this" Draco passed me a bottle and I frowned up at him  
"Merlin Hermione if I wanted to kill you poison would be the last on my list, it's a calming draught"  
I nodded and emptied the entire contents into my mouth

I looked over to Narcissa and Lucius and smiled sheepishly  
"No need to apologise my dear, I guess we have a lot of apologising to do at some point" I smiled and passed the empty bottle to Draco  
"Come we have the rest of the Manor to visit"  
Myself, Draco and Lucius looked at Narcissa as if she was crazy  
"Mother not in merlin's chance"

"Oh hush Draco, Hermione will come accustomed to the rest of the manor, she simply cannot be confined to one room because of fear"  
I stood up and loosely laced my hand with Draco's, Draco groaned but pressed forward with his parents.

"This is the library, you may look through any book as long as they are put back neatly in the exact place you found it"  
I stood in the middle of the library and looked in awe struck spinning in slow circles  
"I told you she would enjoy the Library" Draco said to his Mother

"Yes well Hermione hasn't seen the best part of the Manor"  
We walked down halls not bothering going in every room  
"There's the gym, in there is an indoor swimming pool, oh and through there is the kitchen, We don't need to go through that wing today, "  
I frowned at Draco who mouthed 'tell you later'

"In here is my baby" Narcissa opened two glass double doors.  
Inside it looked like a muggle garden centre. Rows upon rows of plants and flowers.  
"I do every bit of my own gardening myself"  
I raised my eyebrows abit astonished  
"No magic?"

"Please Hermione, now where would the fun in that be?"  
"Touché"  
"What do you like best, the library or Mothers insane greenhouse?"  
Draco pressed.

"The kitchen" I answered and Lucius laughed holding his hand out for the other two who passed him some coins.  
"You made a bet on which room I would like best?"  
Everyone nodded

"I think, Draco you went for the obvious and the one thing you know about me is that I like books, Lady Malfoy, a few times I have seen you in Hogsmeades we have been in the garden centre therefore thinking I would like this room best. Now Lord Malfoy I have no explanation on how you came about your suggestion"

Lucius smirked  
"Easy Hermione, you're a woman, Most purebloods like cooking or baking to extent, now with the magnitude of our kitchen and the vast amount of both muggle and magical appliances we own it peeked your interest"

I raised an eyebrow  
"Very well played Lord Malfoy"  
"Lucius" I frowned slightly  
"Hermione you are to be family in a very short time, it is only proper you call us by our first names" I nodded  
"Very well played Lucius"  
Lucius mocked bowed and I couldn't help but laugh lightly

* * *

Draco put his arm around my waist and took me from Narcissa's garden.  
"Come I have something to show you"  
I nodded and followed Draco out of the room. We went through the house and out through the kitchen back door. Out of the back was a lovely lake with a old but replenished bench sat overlooking the lake. Draco sat me down whilst he stood up nervous? Had Draco Malfoy ever been nervous?

"This used to be my favourite spot as a boy, Father would not come find me here because it meant going through the kitchen where the help worked"  
I smiled as I watched Draco pace up and down.  
"Hermione we are to be married in two days and there is something I need to ask you first"

Oh god, he is actually going to do this, Draco got down on bended knee.  
"I am truly not sure how this works, I cannot promise to love you like you deserve, but I can promise to keep you safe, warm and content, I can promise to be attentive to your needs and I can promise to be faithful and kind. Hermione will you do the honour of becoming my wife"

Draco pulled a box out and opened the lid. Inside was a white gold ring, in the middle was a large garnet stone with two little diamonds on each side of the stone.

"Yes" I said just above a whisper  
Draco beamed from ear to ear placing the ring on finger, he picked me up laughing and we spun in a circle. Draco set me down on the grass still smiling; reaching down slowly Draco's lips came in contact with my own.

"I hope you like the ring, it was my mother's engagement ring from my Father"  
Draco explained as we went back into the house  
"Draco?" Draco looked at me and smiled  
"Your mother is not going to organise an engagement party is she?"

Draco shook his head  
"No, Mother knows not to make any unnecessary attention to our engagement for your safety, we won't know until the ministry preform the necessary magic on the rings that you are safe, the last thing we need is anyone stealing my wife away from me before I even have had time to taste her"

I slapped his arm playfully as he opened the back door to Manor. Two overly fat men in grey overalls were moving portraits around. The one staring back at me screeched as she stood up from her chair. Draco pulled me behind him as if the insane old witch was actually going to come out of the portrait, could they?  
"Cissy" The old hag screeched

Narcissa came running gracefully into the room, took one look at us and sighed  
"I thought I told you imbeciles to move the portrait and not let anyone see, your pay will be severely affected by this"

"Cissy, that mudblood stole from my vault, kill her, kill her now!"  
I cowered behind Draco just in case Narcissa turned around and sent a unforgiveable my way.

"Bella give it a rest your moaning is giving me an headache, you can go to the Black Manor and give them earache"  
With a wave of her hand the men were moving the portrait again.

"Cissy, you can't do this to me, come back" The insane witch screamed from the entrance hall  
"Hermione" Draco pulled me from around his back  
"What's all the commotion down here?" Lucius stormed in

"The removal imbeciles as ordered were removing Bella's portraits unfortunately Hermione saw them"  
"How unpleasant" There was no sarcasm in his voice but no emotion either as he looked at me.

"We will retire for the night, Send Angel up when supper is ready" Draco placed his arm on my lower back and moved us.  
"Would you prefer to eat in your chambers Draco?" Narcissa called after us  
Draco simply lifted his thumb up in the air for acceptance. Once the door was closed behind us Draco sat me down on the bed.

"I um, I hope you don't mind but you will be sharing my room this evening, Mother or myself didn't see any point making a guest room look neat or homely if my bed is just as free, just please don't tell your Grandfather."  
"Where will you sleep?" I frowned  
"On the couch"  
Draco slipped his robes off his back and folded them over a chair. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist  
"Draco we are to be married in a few days you can have your bed, I am sure we can be adult about the situation"

Draco turned around and kissed my cheek. He led me back over to the bed and sat me down. He knelt on the floor and took my boots off my achy feet.

"Hermione, honestly please believe me if there was anything you we could.."

"Draco stop apologising, I never blamed you or your parents for what happened. Harry although he doesn't show it, he is really appreciative you didn't sell him out when the Death Eaters caught us on the run"

Draco laughed and sat on the bed next to me placing his hand over my own  
"I didn't know what else to do, I came a death eater out of fear of my Father. My Mother was in hysterics once you escaped. You have no idea how bad she felt about what Bellatrix had done, if it wasn't for the fact Voldermort had been summoned she would have happily hexed her into oblivion.

I raised my eyebrow, why would Narcissa feel bad?

A little house elf appeared with a 'pop' holding a tea try in her hands.  
"Thank you Angel, that will be all" The little elf smiled and disappeared

"Strawberry?" I nodded and Draco still holding the Strawberry placed it to my mouth. I very seductively took it off of him.  
"You make a little task like eating Strawberry's look sexy"  
I smirked and ate a few more pieces before declaring I was full

"Where is the bathroom?" Draco pulled my hand and opened the door  
"Mother went through the trouble to buy a toothbrush and a face flannel for when you move in"

I smiled at the sentiment and closed the door behind me. Sighing I fell to the floor with my back against the door. The house still gave me the heebie jeebies and I wanted nothing more than to run away from this whole mess. That would get me nowhere but Azkaban. Sighing in frustration I stood up and got changed into my pyjamas. I wore a blue strappy top with black pyjama bottoms. I turned the light off and closed the door. Draco was already in bed reading.

"Didn't know you wore glasses Draco?"  
Draco sniggered and took them off and closed the book.  
"For reading purposes only, tell anyone and you will wish you hadn't witch"  
like a child I stuck my tongue out and climbed into bed. I tried to stay away from him so our skin didn't touch but obviously Draco had other options. Wrapping his arms around me he pulled me closer into him.  
"Goodnight Hermione" Draco kissed my head  
"Goodnight Draco" I smiled as my eyes closed.


	7. Breakfast with the Motherinlaw

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through.

* * *

Draco POV  
I woke up unable to breathe properly, averting my eyes down Hermione's head is lying on my chest, reaching for my wand I casted a silent levitation spell and placed her gently on the pillow. I held my breath; merlin's knows why though the little witch didn't even twitch.

I went through my morning routine in the bathroom and returned with only a towel covering from my waist down. I opened my wardrobe and picked my clothes out for the day. With a 'pop' Angel my personal house elf appeared.

"Will master and miss….

"Miss Hermione" I introduced  
"Right, Will master and miss Hermione be down for breakfast"  
"I will be, do not disturb Hermione under any circumstance and alert me once she has woken up" The little house elf nodded and disappeared.

I closed the door silently behind me as I set about making my way down for breakfast. The dining room doors opened automatically and I sat down at the dining table.

"Father" I nodded in his direction.  
"Ah, Draco, Where is Hermione this morning?"  
"Still in bed, I thought it best not to disturb her sleep"

Father nodded and put the paper down.  
"As is your Mother, say Draco fancy a little one on one duelling after breakfast?"  
"If you still can old man" I smirked cheekily as I dodged the Dailey prophet flying at my head

"I am still your Father Draco, a little bit of respect won't get a miss"  
"Sorry, once I have eaten I will go get some old clothes on and meet you there"  
"Very well, Your Mother has insisted on having breakfast with Hermione this morning to get to know her" I groaned  
"Please don't say she has the baby photo albums out"  
Father smirked as he drank from his coffee cup.

* * *

Hermione POV  
I woke up feeling well rested, I stretched out and panicked once I noticed Draco wasn't there, I was alone in a very large room.  
"Draco" I called quietly.  
The little house elf appeared that Draco addressed as Angel yesterday

"Madam Malfoy has requested Miss Hermione's presence for breakfast"  
The little house elf still looking at the floor twiddled her thumbs and her ears fell down over her face.  
"Thank you Angel, would you know where I am to meet Madam Malfoy?"

"In the dining room miss Hermione, does miss Hermione know how to get there, Angel will be obliged to help Miss Hermione"  
I smiled and nodded  
"I just need to get dress, maybe you could come back in five minutes?"

The little house elf jumped up and down smiling before disappearing. I sat up and swung my feet over on to the cool wood floor. Opening the door to the bathroom I completed my daily cleansing routine and return to the bedroom to find my clothes. I pulled them already folded neatly from my bag and got dressed.

"Miss Hermione is dressed" I turned and smiled at the little elf  
"I am Angel, now why don't you show me where to meet Madam Malfoy"  
I reached down for the little elf's hand that walked next to me.

On the way to the dining room Angel told me of secret passageways and things she had noticed that go bump in the night during her stay at Malfoy Manor. I wasn't too sure if she was allowed to share this information with me so I kept it to myself planning on investigating for myself.

Angel opened the dining room door for me and bowed before disappearing again.  
"Ah Hermione, I hope you slept well" Narcissa asked as I sat across from her at the dining table.  
"I did very much so thank you Narcissa" Narcissa smiled and sipped her tea.

The tea tray came flying towards me and poured me my usual morning drink of a hazelnut cappuccino.  
"So where are Lucius and Draco this morning?" I asked politely  
"In the duelling room letting out some pent up frustration I expect"

"Is that safe to leave them alone?" I asked abit concerned  
Narcissa chuckled and placed her cup down

"The wards are set so certain spells cannot be allowed in the manor. When I returned from my break the boys couldn't be in the same room without trying to kill each other so when I was refurbishing I constructed a duelling room for them to help them release some rage and anger, for the first few weeks of the room being completed they were forever in there fighting. It is to my understanding that they have a better bond with each other now they have a way to fight it out."

I nodded and took a bit of my croissant.  
"Narcissa, I must ask how this whole marriage of mine and Draco's came around?"

"Please believe me when I say we didn't know it was you whom Draco was betrothed to. Lucius caught word at the Ministry of the Marriage Law before it was passed and we set about thinking of a suitable pureblood he could marry.

Lucius respects Lord Bradbury and we he found out he had a Granddaughter under his guardianship so we set about trying to convince your Grandfather Draco was a suitable match"

"But I told Grandfather about everything that happened during the war, even what happened at my stay here"  
Narcissa took a deep breath and smiled

"Yes we know, Lord Bradbury made me and Lucius both take many tests just to prove we didn't want to harm his Granddaughter. At first we didn't know why he was making it so hard to believe us because we didn't know who you were, but when we first saw you I understood and I felt relieved slightly that you and Draco know each other to an extent. I knew you and Draco had a past together that isn't pleasant but your future can be"

I smiled and took a sip of my cappuccino  
"I take it you like Draco's little token?" Narcissa pointed to my ring  
"I do thank you for letting me have it" Narcissa waved it off  
"As soon as me and Lucius had Draco I put it away wanting him to give it to his betrothed one day" I nodded and smiled  
"Narcissa, how long have you and Grandmother being scheming to get me and closer better acquainted?"

Narcissa looked hurt and put the cup down. I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows.  
"So you saw that?" Narcissa smirked  
"Please, even the house elf's knew what you was doing" I smiled

"Don't think me pushy Hermione, Me and your Grandmother are only trying to help the situation you are in, although your Grandfather was slightly out of line yesterday, but please don't tell him I said so"

"It seems unreal that I will be walking down the aisle tomorrow, If you told me last year I was to marry your son I would storm over to Lucius and demand he takes you to St Mungos"

Narcissa chuckled slightly  
"Last year I would of expected nothing less, but a lot happens in a year. You and Draco are to be married tomorrow and at least you know each other, your memories of each other might be bad but you have to think Hermione, if we didn't push in and snatch you up first some total stranger would have. Look at the Marriage contract when you return back to Bradbury Manor I can promise you that we haven't been unfair. We had to follow every rule that your Grandparents set down or there was no deal. Draco of course doesn't want the trophy wife so the rules to him weren't as important but to Lucius every Malfoy wife have stayed at home since the dawn of time so it rather frustrated him I think"

* * *

I smiled and wiped my mouth with a napkin, Narcissa rose from the table.  
"Care to take a walk with me in the gardens?" I nodded and followed her outside.

"The gardens are beautiful at Christmas, one of my presents from Lucius is he makes it snow over the Manor every year on Christmas day"  
I smiled at the sentiment.

"That is rather sweet" Narcissa smiled.  
"I know, but don't go telling Lucius or he will think he is getting soft"  
"Isn't he?"  
"Of course he is, He has no choice but to renown his old ways in order to keep me"

"Yes Draco told me about your fall out. Draco has high regards for you even if he doesn't show it"  
"Now don't go telling Draco that either or he will turn back into his teenage monster stage" I frowned and Narcissa smiled

"A much longer conversation for a different time perhaps. Come I want to make sure the boy's haven't managed to kill themselves"  
I detoured around the gardens with Narcissa and followed her in comfortable silence to the duelling room.

* * *

In the room I watched through the large window as Draco was expertly dodging his Fathers hexes. It made me smile slightly to see him have fun. It proves that even Death Eaters can come out of the war still smiling. The boys noticed our presence and both bowed at us signalling they had finished. They came from different doors of the blocked off room.

Draco took my hand and kissed it, still catching his breathe.  
"I hope you slept well"  
I nodded slightly  
"It might have been nice for you to leave a note"  
Realisation fell upon Draco of his mistake  
"I do apologise, leave note. Right it is stored in my head for future reference"

"I do believe she has you wrapped around her little finger Draco and you are not even married yet"  
Lucius smirked as he led himself and Narcissa out of the room.

"How was breakfast with Mother?" Draco put his arm around my shoulders as we walked down a different hall then the older Malfoy's descended.

"Rather pleasant, Your Mother admitted that herself and my Grandmother have in fact been plotting to get us closer"  
Draco smirked and kissed the top of my head  
"Maybe we should thank them one day?" I nodded and smiled  
"Yes perhaps. Are … are you nervous for tomorrow?"  
I asked and Draco stopped us in our tracks.

"Not really, but I didn't expect that I would be married to you, don't get me wrong I am pleasantly pleased that I am. I at least I know you to an extent even if it is bad memories we share" I smiled

"You sound just like your Mother, she said the same thing to me this morning" Draco put his arm back around my shoulder and we continued  
"As long as you walk down that aisle in one piece tomorrow and stay that way until bedtime I will be a happy man"

I mock slapped his arm  
"You're only interested in getting me in bed, how very un Gentleman like of you Mr Malfoy"  
Draco smirked and shook his head

"No Hermione, the marriage law states that we must consummate our marriage before midnight on our wedding day for the contract to be fully legate. If not then anyone can steal you away from under my nose, but I am definitely looking forward to the wedding night"  
Draco said in my ear in a husky voice.

"I am a bit worried about that bit, I am not as experienced as you are"  
Draco frowned, but then remembered I caught him and pansy in fourth year.  
"Miss Parkinson was originally meant to be the new Lady Malfoy, once her family found out I and my father was a Death Eater, they thankfully pulled out of the contract that was signed when we was little. Me and Pansy only got into that compromising position because we knew we was to be married, If I knew I was marrying you I would have seduced you" Draco said with a shrug

Draco opened his bedroom door and led us inside.  
"I just need a quick shower and then we will meet Mother and Father downstairs for dinner. Is Ginny organising you a bachelorette party?"

I nodded "It will all be pampering and rather naught stories"  
Draco groaned "I want your night, Blaise and Father are dragging me out for a 'lads night' at least Father is under strict orders from Mother to make sure I am well and in one piece for the wedding ceremony tomorrow."

I nodded and watched Draco walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I took a slow walk around his room taking a good look at his possessions. I wouldn't think it was a Slytherin's bedroom at a first glance. But then again that is stereotyping him, my bedroom is beige and chocolate brown and he's his blue with a little black. The only green being his dragon ornaments sat on a higher shelf. I walked over to the bookcase and ran my finger along the spine of each book.

"You may look through any book of mine you desire"  
I turned around and Draco was fully dressed with his hair slightly wet. I pulled my wand out and casted a drying charm on his head.  
"Thank you" Draco kissed my forehead  
"Well I can't have my betrothed coming down with a cold" Draco smiled  
"Shall we?"

* * *

I nodded and Draco apparated us in the middle of the entrance hall. I entwined my fingers with his and walked with him to through to the dining room.

Draco pulled my chair out for me and then sat in his own.

"So Hermione what time is Miss Weasley expecting you back"  
Narcissa asked  
I silently groaned, I was trying very hard not to think of what Ginny had in store for me.  
"A little after two, Grandmother insists we have plenty of rest, merlin's knows why I won't sleep a wink" I answered  
"Will it be because you're not next to me" Draco whispered into my ear and I blushed slightly

The house elf's brought out the plates and we tucked into our pate on toast.  
During diner Narcissa asked if there were any special requirements I may want of the manor. Personally I think she had run out of ideas for the spare rooms in the manor but I couldn't think of anything so I told her I would get back to her with anything that pops up.

After dinner Draco took me onto the quidditch pitch after my dismay. I thought we might have played a bit of quidditch or a game of flying tag, but Draco sat with me on a broom and kicked up into the air.

"I know you don't like brooms" Draco whispered into my ear.  
I turned around and looked at him  
"That's one thing you know about me then" I smiled  
"We have a lifetime to know more about each other" Draco replied

We flew over many fields and country lanes. Draco never left his hand from around my waist which I was grateful for because I wasn't even sure myself if I was steady enough especially the speed Draco fly's at. At two we touched back down at Malfoy manor. Saying goodbye I left through their floo.

Draco didn't see the point of me taking my things home if I was moving in. so I left it there went back to Bradbury manor for the last night I touched down and sighed. Tomorrow I was to be Mrs Hermione Malfoy.


	8. Parties and the Ceremony

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through.

* * *

Hermione POV

"Your finally here" Ginny wrapped her arms around my neck  
"Hey Gin, still need to breathe" Ginny chuckled and let go of me  
Ginny linked her arm in mine and we walked from the room.  
"Where are my Grandparents?" I asked  
"Your Grandmother is arguing with the florist and your Grandfather is in his study" I nodded and took her to my Grandfathers study.

I knocked on the door and walked in.  
"Hello Grandfather" I greeted him.  
"Hello Hermione" Grandfather looked up and gave me a soft smile  
"I was wondering if I could look over the wedding contract yourself and Lord Malfoy signed"  
Grandfather frowned and put his own piece of parchment on the table  
"Now Hermione you can't go changing what we have signed, it took myself and Lucius along time to come to agreement with the guidelines"  
I shook my head smiling  
"No Grandfather I was merely interested that's all"

Grandfather looked sceptical but handed the piece of parchment over.  
I thanked him and walked out of his office with Ginny and took her to my room. Once we was inside I put a silencing charm on the door and read out the rules.

* * *

1) Draco cannot physically or emotionally hurt Hermione  
2) Hermione will accompany Draco to any balls or events he sees fit.  
3) Hermione can continue her education after Hogwarts and go on to be a Medi-witch  
4) Draco and Hermione must produce and heir within Two years  
5) Hermione will stand by the Malfoy's and Draco in anything they decide that concerns the Family  
6) Hermione has all access to the Malfoy bank and will gracefully accept any gift given to her by her new family.  
7) Hermione must behave like any Malfoy wife would in the public eye and events that may contain press  
8) Hermione has the protection of the Malfoy and Black Families

* * *

"Wow, Hermione Draco's right that isn't half bad" I smiled  
"I know, I wasn't quite expecting it to be so … casual, but I guess with my Grandfather he cannot argue. Grandfather is stubborn and won't back down when he is so passionate about something." I rolled the parchment back up and placed it on my bedside table.

"Come me and your Grandmother have practically spent the whole day transforming a spa for you downstairs" I smiled excitedly, Ginny put a blind fold over my eyes before we went into the room.  
"You can't peek"

Ginny opened the door and took the blindfold off, she was right I thought I had walked into a spa treatment centre. A few of the girls Ginny had invited were already having the feet and nails done. I asked Ginny not to invite anyone I didn't like or didn't wish to have there, and she had but one.

"What's Miss Parkinson doing here?" I asked leaning back into Ginny still smiling  
"Miss Parkinson is going to be my new sister-in-law, so suck it up"  
I smirked and moved to the white comfy chair next to Pansy to get my feet done.

"I know you don't exactly want me here, which is ok but I am glad you're marrying Draco, it means I don't exactly half to" I turned to her and smirked slightly

"Well I am glad that you're not marrying him because I think I want to"  
Pansy placed her hand on mine  
"That's the spirit" and she passed me a glass of champagne.

I sat in bliss as the other girls around me gossiped about whom it was they were to marry and I was content in my own little world thinking of how I had rather like being at the Manor. I still couldn't stand that certain room, but if I could cope being in the Manor itself then that might be progress.

"Are you not enjoying your party?" I opened an eyebrow and saw Grandmother sat next to me.  
"The exact opposite actually Grandmother. I am relaxing in my own little bubble"  
Grandmother smiled slightly and brought me the strawberry's over. I took one and dipped it into my champagne glass to much of the amusement to the girls.

Once the pampering was complete and I felt fully revised we put sleeping bags in my bedroom staying up till 10.00pm telling scary stories. Grandmother came in a little after that asking or rather demanding we go to sleep. We all said goodnight and switched the lights out.

* * *

_"Cissy she stole out of my vault, kill her, kill her now!"_  
_Narcissa walked towards me with a crazed look on her face, Draco whom was in front of me disappeared into thin air and Bellatrix stepped out from the portrait and took her place beside Narcissa and raised their wands at me._

I woke up screaming. The girls on the floor abruptly jumped up wands at the ready. Ginny sighed and sat on the bed next to me as the other girls groaned and laid back down. I pulled my legs up close to my chest.  
"Are you ok?" I shook my head  
"Is there anything I can get you?" I nodded my head  
"Is it Draco you want?" I nodded my head

Ginny sent a call out to Blaise and within five minutes Draco and Blaise apparated to my bedroom. Draco walked over to the bed and put his wand on the bedside table.

"Bad dream?" I nodded my head  
"Need me to stay a little while?"  
I smiled "No need, continue with your partying"  
Draco smirked "We came home around 9.30, are you sure you don't need me to stay?"  
I looked at my watch and it read 11.30

"Can you stay till just before midnight?" Draco nodded and kissed my forehead.  
As Draco took his cloak off and walked around the other side of the bed to join me Ginny was sat on Blaise's knee rather close.

"Hey guys, if you're going to make little Zabini's please don't make them on my chair" Blaise waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Ginny stuck her tongue out.  
I looked to the floor.

"Hey Gin, it's a good job we weren't being attacked, these lightweights went straight back to sleep" Ginny laughed and laid her head on Blaise's chest  
Draco pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. I snuggled down into him and fell back asleep.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning Draco wasn't lying next to me but in his place was a single red rose and a note;

* * *

Dearest Hermione,  
I didn't want to leave your side, here is a red rose so you know how much I am missing you when you wake up, I will see you at the altar at 11.00am  
Yours Draco L Malfoy

* * *

I smiled and held the red rose to my chest.  
Ginny opened the door and brought me my morning cappuccino and a bagel.  
"Are you falling for your betrothed Miss Bradbury?" Ginny asked smirking  
"No" I smiled and smelled the rose,  
"Where are the other girls?" I asked  
"Getting ready" I frowned  
"What time are we on?"  
"9.30" I jumped out of bed grabbing my breakfast with me.

I put my hair in hot hair curlers and walked around the Manor with Ginny catching up ... a lot, apparently I had missed a few juicy bits between herself and Blaise, we swapped our stories on how the boys proposed to us, both preferring the others proposal.

* * *

"Lady Malfoy is in the foyer, is here to see Miss Hermione" I turned around and smiled  
"Thank you Bubbles" I took Ginny and ran downstairs

"Narcissa what a lovely surprise" I smiled slowing down on the stairs  
Narcissa smirked at my appearance. I was wearing a pink strappy top and cow print pyjama bottoms.  
"Draco has asked I gave this to you, it's a wedding present"  
Narcissa passed me the box. I opened it up carefully and inside was the most beautiful black pearl necklace"

"Wow … its Beautiful, I shall were it today" I smiled up at Narcissa  
"Now, what can I help you with?" I smiled a bit more  
"All the girls are rather demanding the beauticians time, can you help take this rollers out I always burn my fingers"  
Narcissa smiled and we showed her up to my bedroom. Once the curlers were out Narcissa set on doing my makeup and then helped me into my dress. Ginny put my new necklace around my neck and placed her chin on my shoulder as we looked at the young woman in the floor length mirror.

"Time check?" I asked anyone, the room was full with excited girls getting ready, not paying attention to the bride  
"10.50 Hermione" I smiled in appreciation to Narcissa  
"Right girls, you all look perfect so let's go" Grandmother demanded

* * *

I can't remember getting to Malfoy Manor. All my bridesmaids rushed in front and down the aisle. I stood nervously waiting for the one person I was begging to turn up. The rugged man came in clean, shaved and presentable  
"Sirius" I flung my arms around his neck  
"Hermione, you look stunning" I smiled and he held my arm as we walked to the Ceremony in the back garden.

After the war Sirius got his life sorted out and got everything in order. I think it was nearly losing Harry that scared him into a reality check. Sirius became like a father to all the young members of the order and protected us. I know it is your father who is meant to take you down the aisle, but Sirius felt like more than my Father, I guess it is hard to explain not really having the Fatherly figure around. Yes Mr Granger was my dad but, something was odd maybe it was because I was adopted that I didn't feel as close to the Grangers as I should have.

I held onto Sirius's arm tighter as we descended down the aisle. Draco turned around to look at me. His piercing grey eyes softened as soon as he spotted me. Blood rushed to my cheeks, how handsome did he look? No wonder half the female guests were gawping at him and not me.

Sirius took my hand and placed it carefully in Draco's and stood to the side next to Harry. I walked forward to the ministry official.  
"You may sit down, ladies and Gentlemen we gather here today to witness the loving bond of Hermione Jane Bradbury to Draco Lucius Malfoy, does anyone here know of any reason these two should not be lawfully wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I tightened Draco's hand slightly and held my breathe, I let it go when the ministry official started again.  
"If you can both face each other please"  
"Hermione is going to read her vows out"  
The ministry official handed me a piece of card.

* * *

"I, Hermione Jane Bradbury, choose you Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."

I turned to Ginny I gave her my flowers ad she passed me his wedding ring, I slipped it on his finger and smiled, I managed at the last minute to find a titanium wedding band with a Green Dragon running around it. Draco looked up astounded and smiled.

"The same for you Draco if you please"  
"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, choose you Hermione Jane Bradbury to be my wife, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."

Draco turned to Blaise who passed him a ring to slip on my finger.  
It was a simple gold silver band, but it was adorable, I loved it.  
The ministry official set a few charms to the rings and said the 6 words I have been waiting for all day.

"You may now kiss the bride"  
Draco leaned into me and very gently but passionately placed his lips to my own. We pulled apart as everyone started to clap  
"It gives me great pleasure to announce to you Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy"

Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and led me into the house keeping me very close to his side.


	9. The honeyday

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through.

* * *

Draco POV  
Pulling Hermione close into me I walk us back down the aisle, my parents being the first to congratulate us  
"Welcome to the family Hermione" Father said kissing her hand  
"Thank you for having me" Mother kissed her cheek and pulled me into a cuddle.  
"My baby is all grown up" I smiled whilst passing her my handkerchief; Father nodded in my direction and pulled Mother away.

"Hermione" I turned around and Ginny flung her arms around both of us  
"I can't believe your married it still seems so … unreal" Ginny said pulling Hermione in for another hug.  
"How delectable you look Mrs Malfoy" Blaise bowed low and kissed her hand  
I sniggered. "Zabini … you should really learn to touch what isn't yours"  
Blaise sniggered and patted me on my shoulder.  
"Your quite right Draco but where is the fun in that"

I put my arm around Hermione's waist and we went to great the rest of the guests.  
"Pansy" I nodded in her direction as she practically pulled weasel closer to us  
"I still don't like this" Pansy turned around and glared at Ron.  
"Ronald this is my wedding day and if merlin help me if you make a scene you will wish you hadn't" Hermione stared icily at him.  
"Hermione dear, I have a few more people I want to congratulate for coming, shall we" I held my hand out for her to take. Hermione give weasel one last glare and walked with me her dress draped over arm. Hermione would feel really bad if she hurt her best friend

"Severus my good man, thank you for coming" I slapped him lightly on the back.  
"Mmm like I had a choice, Mrs Malfoy" Severus raised his voice a little louder at the last part and kissed Hermione's hand  
"Good afternoon Professor, I hope your health is well?" Severus stared at her slightly  
"As well as it permits me Mrs Malfoy" Severus shot back his fire whiskey.

"Well then, I am sure we will see you over the weekend" Hermione smiled and pulled me along to where professor Mcgonagal was sitting with Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore. Even after I tried to kill him, he had no ill feelings towards me.

"Professors we are so glad you could make it" Mcgonagal rose and pulled Hermione close to her. I stood and waited for Hermione to finish her … greetings. Mrs Weasley tried her best to glare at me menacingly, didn't work, not even close and pulled Hermione in close asking a million and one questions.

"Draco, you will miss check in time if you don't leave now" Mother whispered into my ear  
"Hermione darling we must be going" Hermione turned around and bit her lip  
"I haven't said hello to Harry yet" oh my, had no one told her yet.

"Um, Hermione Harry didn't show up, I am sure he sends his regards for us though" Hermione frowned and shook her head looking at Mcgonagal for answers, the professor just smiled sympathetically  
"That son of a … just wait till he returns to Hogwarts"

"Mr Potter has transferred to Dumstrang to continue in his studies Mrs Malfoy" Dumbledore patted her hand slightly. I pulled Hermione close to me.  
"It's ok to cry, contrary to what you might think"  
Hermione shook her head but still laid it on my chest.  
"Um, your Mother said I should at least be introduced to your Father's Mother before we go Draco" I groaned silently but took her towards the table where my Grandmother was nursing a butterbeer.

"Grandmother" I kissed her cheek and stood back to Hermione's side  
"Draco" Grandmother nodded in my direction stiffly.  
"This is Hermione, my wife" I introduced  
"I know who the little mudblood is Draco" Grandmother spat.  
'Father' I screamed in my head. I am not even sure if Father was in my head.

"Mother must you really drink so much on Draco's wedding day" Father came scurrying over and took the drink off her and Mother put her arm around Hermione's shoulder. Grandmother took one look at Mother and straightened her back  
"I should have guessed you would have had the first and final word in who Draco Married, of course you would force upon him an unworthy mudblood"

"Mother, you know Lady Bradbury, Hermione's Grandmother"  
The look on Grandmother's face was comical, if only I had a camera on hand.  
Father didn't turn around to know Lady Bradbury was standing behind him; I used to think he had eyes in the back of his head as a kid. I would try and sneak up on him or play a trick on him and he knew instantly it was me, maybe it was because I was an only child and was the only one stupid enough to do so.

"Lady Malfoy please refrain from making insults of or towards my Granddaughter, if anything it would be Draco who wouldn't be worthy of my Granddaughter … With that said it is official and they are married" Lady Bradbury kissed mine and Hermione's cheek.

"Hermione you have to owl me as soon as you reach Hogwarts tomorrow evening, understood?" Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around her.  
Lord Bradbury stood next to his wife and put his hand out in front of me. I put my hand out and shook it steadily.  
"You better make her happy boy or so help me" I nodded  
"With every fibre in body I will make sure Hermione is happy Lord Bradbury"  
Lord Bradbury nodded his head sternly and winked at Hermione.

"Right we must really be going now Hermione"  
Hermione smiled and held onto my hand as I apparated us to our honeyday. We were to return to Hogwarts tomorrow evening, not much of a honeymoon but I had the rest of our marriage to take her to exotic locations of her desire. Me and Hermione had received out letters at the beginning of the summer congratulating us on making head boy and head girl and we was to go to school on the Saturday before the everybody else would file in. We stopped spinning and landed just outside of a Hotel where the sun was just setting above the hotel.

* * *

Hermione POV  
I held onto Draco's hand tightly as we spun in apparition. The spinning slowed to a stop and Draco held onto me for a few seconds.  
"Where are we?" I asked looking around  
"Paris" Draco said taking my hand in his and leading us into the building in front of where we apparated.  
"Mr Malfoy, we wasn't expecting you so soon"  
The desk clerk looked a little nervous.

"Yes well, My wife wishes to retire early so we can take a good luck around Paris in the morning" The man gulped at Draco's piercing gaze  
"Well are you just going to stand there or pass me our key?"  
Draco's eyes narrowed at the shaky man reaching for our door key and passed it to Draco.

Draco pulled me gently along to the lift.  
"Draco that was just plain rude" I rebuked him.  
"Well if I let them slack they would lose me money"  
I raised an eyebrow  
"This is your hotel?" Draco smirked  
"That sparked your interest didn't it little wife"  
I nodded slightly as the lift doors opened.  
"Penthouse suite mademoiselle" I smiled and walked through the door.

The living and open plan kitchens were white and spacious. I walked into the bedroom. Green. Mm I knew he would have slytherin colours somewhere among the hotel. I opened the door to the en suite bathroom and raised an eyebrow.  
"You painted the bathroom red?" I asked turning around  
"Well yes, you wouldn't like it if I had the whole penthouse green now would you"

I shook my head and closed the bathroom door.  
"Can you help me out of this dress"  
"It depends, are you going to change into something else or parade around in your lingerie?" My cheeks reddened

"Well I know for a fact that your Mother wouldn't let you drag me away without suitable clothing" I raised an eyebrow at Draco.  
"Of course not" Draco said coldly. He walked behind me and roughly untied the ribbon of my dress.

"Careful this dress was expensive"  
"Expensive that Mother paid for" I swung around and I frowned angrily  
"Expensive that my Grandmother paid for … Draco what's gotten into you?"

Draco rubbed his forehead and sighed  
"Forgive me Hermione; I am still slightly tense from today's … events"  
"Your Grandmother?" Draco nodded  
"I knew she never got along well with Mother but I didn't think she would be so cold with you" I rubbed his arm

"Draco don't worry about it, I'm not"  
Draco shot me a weak smiled and pulled me close into him  
"I'm sorry I never got to tell you how utterly breath taking you look Hermione"  
I smiled and snuggled a little closer to him.

"Don't scrub up half bad yourself Draco" I smirked and kissed his cheek.  
Draco still had his arms tightly wrapped around my waist. My heart beating ten to dozen I closed my eyes and kissed him softly on his lips. Draco deepened the kiss with his hand running up my back stopping at the nape of my neck.  
"Come" Draco smiled and pulled me to the bed. With a simple flick of his wand and our clothes were discarded from our bodies. I took a few seconds to admire his 'god' like features.

* * *

Dracos POV

"Like the view Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione tore her gaze from my body to my eyes which I must say quidditch does wonders for toning.  
"um" I smirked and leaned down for her hand.  
"We will do this slow, I won't hurt you my love, if you relax you may find this rather pleasurable"  
I looked into her eyes and she nodded and we walked to the bed.

"Lay back" I asked commanded and she complied.  
Leaning in I kissed her lips softly with my own. Her hands went around my waist and up my back to my hair where her fingers got caught in my hair. My tongue lightly grazing her lip eagerly awaiting access. Hermione opened her mouth and my tongue lightly massages her own. I brush my hand up her stomach to her bra, massaging her oh so perfect breasts as Hermione lets a small moan in my mouth as we kiss. I broke from her lips and pushed her slightly on her back pressing gentle but sensual kisses to her jawline, to her neck and to her breasts.

My mouth wraps around her nipple and a free hand moving up her stomach to massage her other breast, her hips raised slightly at my touch, smirking to myself I swap roles and pay the other nipple my attention with my mouth, I moved my hand down to her sex and my fingers found themselves rubbing against her slit, putting my thumb on her clit I rub gently at first picking up the pace as my fingers go inside her, pumping slowly and then gradually going faster, Hermione's fingers moved through her hair as he body complies with my touch after not so long I feel the familiar tightening around my fingers as her first orgasm of the night waved over her. I pulled out and licked the juice from my fingers.  
"Mm exquisite" I smirked slightly

I moved further up the bed and hovered above her, making sure my weight is not pressed down on her. She starts tugging my hair pulling me down until our lips make contact slightly and opens her legs wider and nods eagerly. I slid my penis into her opening, going slow as she takes steady breathes I make a final push of my hips and I finally break through her hymen. Hermione gasps but motions for me to continue. I continued at a slow pace placing my hands on her hips my pace quickens, I pull her legs up over my shoulder as I slowly go in and out of her picking up the pace as I pound into her sweet wetness. Hermione's body tightens around my member.

"Wait for me"  
I command as I all too soon feel the tightening of my balls and our extreme releases come at the same time. I pulled out of her slowly a moment later and reach up to kiss her nose. I took a moment for us to catch our breath before I whispered a cleansing charm as I move off her to lay behind her worn out self. Wrapping the bed sheet around us I pull her into me and cuddle her until we fell asleep

* * *

Hermione POV  
I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, slightly sore but I was content.  
"Breakfast in bed Mrs Malfoy" I looked up and Draco was walking through the bedroom in only green pyjama bottoms. Draco reached the bed and handed me two vials.

"They are pain relief potions, I had Severus make them up for you last week, how pleased he was when I informed him of what they were for" I smirked and emptied both the bottles into my mouth

"Last night was ..."  
"Amazing" Draco finished for me  
"Fishing for compliments Malfoy?" I smirked  
"Are you going to try and deny it Malfoy?" Draco smiled  
"Ok I cannot call you by your last name anymore, it will just become confusing"  
"Your morning Hazelnut cappuccino" I smiled  
"I didn't think you would remember" Draco smiled and handed me the cup  
"I am an espresso man myself" Draco climbed to the top of the bed and rested his back on the headrest I smiled and took a bit of the croissant he had in his hand. Draco turned his head to face me and raised an eyebrow

"Just because we are married doesn't make it even remotely cute if you eat my food" I smirked and jumped out of bed  
"I am getting in the shower" I waggled my bum and went through my morning cleaning routine. I turned the shower off and groaned. I had left my clothes in the bedroom and was still a little apprehensive of him seeing me butt naked, even after the amazing sex last night. Draco's black robe was hung up on back of the bathroom door. I set a drying spell to my hair and body and tied the robe around my waist.

I entered the bedroom and pulled my clothes out for the day.  
"I saw and tasted everything last night Hermione, no need to hide any of your delicious body" I blushed a deep crimson and got changed  
"I look good in your robes, admit it" I smirked  
"Wasn't denying it" Draco got up off the bed and changed into some black pants and a white shirt with black shoes. It was a little past 7.00am and we set off for the day.

We spent the morning sightseeing around the main parts of Paris, visiting different museums and old book stores. We ate in a Michelin star restaurant for dinner and returned to the hotel soon after in hopes we could return to Hogwarts before tea.

"I never did find the time to thank you for my wedding ring Hermione, very thought out" I smirked  
"I am marvellous aren't I"  
Basking in my glory I linked my arm in Draco's going up in the lift to our room.

"The bags are all packed Hermione" Draco shouted from the bedroom.  
With the consent of the boss I took a few of the books from the hotel suite and put them in my bag.  
"Are you ready Mrs Malfoy?" Draco asked from behind me, kissing down my neck.  
"As ready as I will ever be Mr Malfoy" Draco grinned from ear to ear and we apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts.


	10. Back to Hogwarts

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through. I have placed my finished lemon in the last chapter.

* * *

Draco POV  
"Wow" I whisper looking through the gates at the refurbished building  
"My thoughts exactly" My wife stood next to me gazing loving up at me, I smiled and caressed her cheek with my hand.  
"So how do we get in?" I asked and smiled down at her

"Hogwarts wards will have notified Dumbledore or a Professor we are here"  
"Indeed Mrs Malfoy" A dark cold voice said in the darkness of the castle  
"Sev open the gates were freezing"  
"And if I don't Mr Malfoy" Severus came into view smirking but still opened the iron gates and lowered the magic to let us through.

"After you Hermione" Hermione smiled and walked through the gates and up the path, I lagged behind slightly with Severus.  
"Thanks for … the … uh … potion you made up for ... Hermione Sev" Severus smirked  
"Does talking about sex make you uncomfortable Mr Malfoy, one would think you would be able to ask freely of your godfather instead of asking your father to write him a letter"

"Hey, blame Mother, I insisted I would come and ask you, Mother being Mother say this as my chance to escape and ordered Father to ask you instead"  
Severus nodded at my explanation and rushed on ahead to open the door for Hermione whilst I levitated the bags up the hill

* * *

Hermione POV  
"Thank you Professor" I smiled slightly and walked into the entry hall  
"Oh there you are Mrs Malfoy, we expected you a bit sooner, but not to worry" Professor Mcgonagal pulled me into a tight embrace and nodded sternly in Draco's direction.  
"Sorry Professor, Paris has a lot to offer" I smiled as she let go of me and my lungs thanked in her in appreciation as they filled up with oxygen.  
"Come dinner is nearly ready, Mr Malfoy leave the bags there and a house elf will take them up" I smiled back at Draco before the Professor dragged me into the great hall.

"Wow, Professor the work gone into the refurbishment is fantastic" I gaped around awestruck  
"A Malfoy doesn't gawp Hermione dear" Draco all but hissed at me  
"Oh hush Draco with your rules, Have you seen the hall" Severus sniggered behind Draco and pointed out little details I had missed to Draco's annoyance.  
"You will be sat at the teachers table now you are heads" Professor Mcgonagal stated dragging me up onto the platform and into my chair.

I smiled at Draco who sat next to me.  
"What's the matter Draco" I queried  
"I don't like you disrespecting me in public Hermione" I frowned at his icy stare  
"What in the name of … When did I disrespect you?" I hissed at him quietly

"Just a moment a go" I sniggered but let It drop.  
"Ah am glad you came early" Dumbledore said sitting in his seat  
"Can you draw up the prefect rota tomorrow and tomorrow morning you will need to go with Hagrid to meet the other students at the train station and help any of the new comers settle in" I nodded and took a bite of my potato

I settled into an easy conversation with Severus on my left hand side about the refurbishments and different potions he was working on. Civil Severus I liked, tomorrow would be a different matter when the rest of the students piled into the school, naturally he cannot be seen being nice to one student by another.

"Hermione, I know you will be going to Medi-college next year and I was hoping you would accompany me every Sunday for some work experience" Madam Pomfrey leaned over Severus, much to his aggravation of the matter. I turned my head to Draco but he simply waved his hand in agreiance.  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, that is an opportunity I simply cannot turn down"  
Poppy sat back in her seat with a small smile pulling on her lips.  
"Sorry about that, what was it you were saying?" I turned to Severus

"Do you know Mrs Malfoy I cannot remember" Severus answered louder than necessary.  
I turned to Draco once I had wiped my mouth and placed it on my plate  
"Are you ok?" I asked politely  
"Yup, just tired, think I am going to get an early night" Draco through his napkin on his plate and left the great hall. Everybody looked at my retreating husband and then to my beetroot face

"Was got Draco into an hormonal state?" Severus leaned in an asked  
"I think it has something with me disrespecting him earlier, I am not sure I am going to hear the end of it" Severus nodded ad filled my goblet back up with wine and Madam Pomfrey's up with whatever refreshment it was she was drinking.

I stayed down in the great hall another hour catching up with my Professors before I found myself walking into the heads dorm. I took my robe off and draped it over the back of the chair. Someone's breath came into contact with the back of my neck.

"I wondered when you and your perfect ass was going to tear yourself away from Severus and join me up here"  
I turned around and wrapped my arms around Draco's neck  
"I do apologise for earlier Draco, I was in the wrong completely"  
Draco smiled and stroked my cheek with his thumb  
"I will let you off this once" Draco reached down and nipped my neck with his teeth marking me as his

"I really am sorry, the nerves are getting to me I think" Draco pulled away and frowned  
"No one knows we are married and I never did like the attention, I don't want to know or hear what they will think of me once everyone finds out"  
"So, your ashamed to be married with an ex death eater, Hermione I thought we had got past the prejudice between us"  
"No Draco, you misunderstood, I know everyone is subject to this marriage law, but everyone always said I would never get married and would be too engrossed in my work" I tried to reason with my hand on his chest

"So you're not embarrassed or ashamed to be married to me?" Draco asked sceptically  
"No Draco, I am not ashamed OR embarrassed to be married to you" I laid my head on his chest and sighed. Draco Malfoy, jealous, paranoid and possessive, three traits I wouldn't put upon him.

"Shall we get started on the prefect rota then?" Draco asked steering me over to the small dining table. It only took us before bed to pair prefects up in twos and established an official rounds rota. I sent it down to Dumbledore via floo as instructed and sat on the sofa and placed my head on Draco's chest.

"This week has been …"  
"Unusual" Draco finished for me  
"Getting into a habit finishing my sentences Mr Malfoy"  
I looked up to see Draco smirk and got up off from the sofa.  
"I am going to go lay in bed, do you wish to come with me?"  
I smiled and took his awaiting hand and he took us into the bedroom

"Is there two rooms?" I asked getting a nightgown from my drawers.  
"Yes but don't think about storming off over there if we have an argument I have already converted it into a nursery for when the little ones arrive"

I knew I would have to have kids, but for Draco to think I would be having them instantly brought a lump in my throat  
"Draco…" I turned around and pleaded with my eyes  
"No Hermione, in the contract we are to have a child within two years, wouldn't it be better to have a child early so you can go to medi-school not pregnant" I frowned  
"I guess your right" I stormed off to the bathroom still not happy about it  
"I would dare say I have been lenient on the set date for the baby making Hermione, I know for a fact Ginny and Blaise only have a year"

I swung open the bathroom door, toothbrush still in mouth. I took it out  
"What has Mrs Weasley said about the deadline?" I asked  
"I am not sure; everyone knows that the woman is as broody as a mother goose when it comes to babies so I can't really see it as a problem.

I nodded my head and put my toothbrush back in its stand. I turned the light off and shut the door.  
"You look rather hot with your glasses on" I bit my lip and climbed into my side of the bed, Draco groaned and took them off

"I begged my parents as a child for me to have corrective surgery but they didn't want my good looks to go to waste if they messed up, what with me being the only heir and all" I nodded and lay down on my pillow. Draco lowered his body down next to me.

"Goodnight Hermione" Draco whispered into the darkness  
"Goodnight Draconis" I whispered back placing my hand on his own drifting into sleep.


	11. The new year starts

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through

LittleMissHugALot .. Thank you for the review, i agree Draco and Hermione at Hogwarts is weird but still love it :)

* * *

Draco POV  
I came around the next morning brutally forced from my erotic dream of my wife, damn why is there an annoying ringing sound. I lifted my head slightly off my pillow to see a circle clock flashing on Hermione's bedside table. Ugh. Reaching for my wand from under my pillow I castrated the offensive item into smithereens. Deciding I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep I stretched up and out moving slowly off the bed.

"Draco why in merlin's name have you blown up my alarm clock?"  
Hermione asked from the en suite bathroom doorway, fully clothed with her hair dripping at the ends.  
"Well why did you set your alarm clock later then you planned to wake up?"

I rose my eyebrow and pushed past her to get to the bathroom. I switched the shower on and altered the shower head to the jet setting and let the water bounce against my back for a few minutes.  
"Draco I'm going down for breakfast in a minute, would you like me to wait for you?"  
I jumped out of the shower and opened the door dressed immaculately of course.

"Ready" I took her hand and placed it in the crook of my arm.  
The great hall was filling with Prefects that came a little early to help with preparations of the younger year's arrival. I looked at every student placing a face to a name thankful Blaise had been chosen from Slytherin as a prefect, at least all of them are not imbeciles; I guided Hermione to the head of the table and helped her into her chair and lowered myself into my own.

* * *

I took a slice of toast and chewed on it whilst been in my own little Draco world. I remember retreating into myself a lot when I was younger and when Mother and Father would fight a lot I would escape into my own thoughts just to get away, a thought ran through my brain at 100mph.  
"Hermione" I leaned into her slightly as she turned around and smiled at me.  
"Promise me our children won't see us fighting"

Hermione frowned but nodded her head without questioning. I placed my hand on hers and finished my breakfast.  
"Mrs Malfoy, Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson, Miss Lovegood, Miss Chung and Miss Abbott, you shall be staying here whilst Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley, Mr Zabini, Mr Thomas and Mr Longbottom shall go with Hagrid to retrieve the rest of the school students"

I wiped my mouth on my napkin.  
"I guess I won't see you till later then" I turned and smirked at Hermione  
"I know you'll miss me" I kissed her cheek and walked to Slytherin table heading out of the hall with Blaise.

* * *

"So, Hermione looks good" Blaise smirked  
"Zabini I will not remind you again to not touch what isn't yours" I turned at stared at him icy glares  
"Please, she is like a sister to Ginny, therefore a sister to me, I was only commenting she looks good Drake"

I turned my head around to the head table and looked at Hermione sat next to Ginny admiring her engagement ring.  
"Of course she does, she is a Malfoy" I smirked  
"I asked Ginny to marry me"  
"Like she could say no" Blaise patted my shoulder

"I asked her the first time when I turned up at the Bradbury mansion, little minx said she would think about it but I have it on good source she was bragging my proposal to everyone at your wife's hen party"  
"So Pansy told you who said what and to whom then"  
"Oh yes, and more" Blaise winked at me, sometimes that boy worried me.  
We stood on the platform waiting for the Hogwarts express to come in and then finally white smoke came around the corner.

* * *

Hermione POV  
I watched Draco retreat from the great hall as Ginny came to up to the table.  
"Damn girl you have it bad for your Husband" I smiled  
"At least it's my husband and not a total stranger"  
Ginny pulled the chair out that Draco had previously sat in and thrust her left hand in my face. I pulled my head back slightly to get a better view and smirked

"Finally decided to stop playing him then Gin? How many proposals was this?"  
Ginny laughed and pulled her hand back as Pansy slowly made her way up to us. I smiled at and conjured another chair out for her.

"Well this one was too romantic I couldn't say no, I went to my guest bedroom at his manor and there was rose petals that spelled out, marry me and candles lit all over the room. I pivoted around the room and Blaise was on bended knee with a ring … so I decided to put him out of his misery"

I smiled thanking whoever was out there that Ginny had stopped playing the poor boy as a fiddle, he was going insane with her antics.  
"Has Ron proposed to you yet Pansy?" I asked politely

Pansy nodded and showed us her ring. Ginny grabbed her hand forcefully and frowned  
"You're so lucky, that's my Great 10 times Grandmother's Engagement ring. It is the most expensive heirloom my Mother has from her family ancestors."  
Pansy smiled slightly and looked down at her ring whilst fiddling with it.  
"It's really pretty Pansy" I mentioned whilst smiling, it was easy to tell Pansy still wasn't comfortable around us but time would change that surely.

"Want to know what he said as a proposal?" Me and Ginny nodded  
"So Pansy, this law permits us to be married, here's an engagement ring"  
Pansy said in her best Ronald Weasley impression  
"Oh Pansy my brother can be such a git sometimes"  
Pansy shook her head and blushed

"It's fine, Charlie was in the room at the time, He took the ring back off me and said, Ron watch how's it done, Charlie bent down on one knee and said, Pansy I know this law has been unfair and I for one will treat you like the princess you deserve, I watch over you keeping you safe and look after you when your ill. Pansy what I'm saying is I really want to make this work if you give it a chance will you marry Ron?"

Me and Ginny burst out laughing  
"So It took Charlie to propose to you for you to actually take the ring then?" Ginny asked  
"It was so romantic; it is such a shame that he isn't affected by this law with him living in Romania." Ginny looked at me and smirked  
"You have feelings for the wrong Weasley brother?, I should be angry but with that proposal no one can blame you" Ginny put her hand on Pansy's

* * *

The Great Hall doors opened and the students came flooding in. I looked out for Draco's Platinum blonde hair as the girls went back to their tables.  
"Looking for me Beautiful"  
I smiled and turned around to see my husband walking up the stage, Draco reached down and kissed my cheek.

"I was just seeing who would return this year that's all" I smirked and faced forward. Once everyone was seated the new year's came flooding in very slowly.  
"They look scared to death" Draco whispered  
"Wouldn't you be if you had to go to a whole new environment that the previous year Voldermort and his minions took over?"

"Fair point" Draco put my hand in his and rested them on his leg. I listened and applause the students that were being sorted. I listened for the surnames but didn't recognise any.

"Most Families have sent their kids to Dumstrang and Beaxbatons this year Mrs Malfoy" Severus whispered to me on my left.  
"Professor … Why has Harry gone to Dumstrang this year and not returned?"  
I whispered back.  
"I would like to know that question two, I didn't put Harry Potter down as a coward"

"I would take that back if I was you Professor" A familiar voice from behind us.  
I turned to see a skinny tall man in Gryffindor robes with black short hair. I blinked back the tears once realisation hit home.  
"Harry …" Harry saw me and smiled  
"Mione" Harry reached over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Mr Potter, now that you have made your grand entrance please make your way to your house" Mcgonagal asked tensely. Harry nodded and made his way next to Ginny whom flung her arms around him scolding him for not keeping in touch.

* * *

Dumbledore tapped his glass and stood up.  
"Welcome students new and old, this year is a fresh start of a new wizarding world, Voldermort has been defeated and I can safely say he cannot return. Some of last year's Seventh students have returned to complete their owls therefore as there are few of them that they are the only prefects with the exception of Miss Weasley. The new law that has been put into place surely will cause complications but over the next week we will be setting up quarters for newlyweds I am to the understanding there are no wedding for at least three weeks, with the exception of one married couple, Our head boy and Girl, Mr and Mrs Malfoy. The forbidden forest is just that unless you want to die a painful death stay away from the third floor as well" I smirked at thinking of our first year and Fluffy. Enough with me endlessly talking, let's eat"

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food was laid out before us.  
"Red wine Mrs Malfoy?"  
"Why thank you Mr Malfoy I would love a glass" I smirked and held my goblet for him to poor some wine into.

* * *

"Did you get the prefect rota decided upon?" Severus asked  
"Yes, it took a while to sort out though, Obviously we can't always have Ginny and Blaise doing rounds together but then we can't have other people paired with other prefects either" Severus raised an eyebrow  
"How long did you argue with Mr Malfoy about who you was to do your rounds with then?"

"Well there was an unmarked name that Dumbledore put on the planner so we agreed I would do rotas with the unnamed person, plus I am not stupid. I knew Harry was at my wedding and I knew he was said unmarked person"

Severus smirked  
"I did tell the dunderhead you are not stupid. I was the only one informed though, Harry came in disguise because he has been having trouble over this holiday" I frowned

"Pray do tell Severus how you know this and I do not"  
"Because Mr Potter has been residing at my house on spinners end"  
"Why would you let Harry over all the people to stay with you?" I asked still frowning  
"Potter saved my life and he asked it as a favour, I wasn't sure how to say no. We are not on speaking terms still but I can now tolerate the twit"

I nodded and looked over at Gryffindor table at Harry smirking up at us.  
Oo that boy has a lot to pay for.  
"Hermione, don't squint your eyes like that you'll go blind" Draco whispered into my ear  
"Sorry, something interesting caught my attention"

* * *

Draco refilled my wine goblet up and laid back in his chair with my his arm around the back of my chair. The doors opened and a few black owls came flying in I placed my goblet on the table and watched where the ministry appointed owls would fly to.

"Handing out petitions no doubt" Severus said just before a few girls opened their letters.  
A girl in slytherin jumped for joy when she read hers allowed. A girl in Ravenclaw set her petition on fire. I then noticed the girl in Gryffindor didn't pay attention to the letter the owl placed before her.

I looked over at Professor Dumbledore and frowned  
"Maybe you can go and see what the matter Hermione is"  
I nodded placing my napkin on the table I walked over to the girl and sat down next to her.

"Would you like to open it together?" I asked kindly noticing the girl named Imelda May was a good year younger than me. The girl turned around with tears in her eyes and nodded slowly. I passed her the letter and rubbed her back.  
"Who's Charlie Weasley?" The girl asked  
I frowned "Ginny, come here please" I raised my voice slightly

Ginny came over and sat next to the girl and wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder.  
"Imelda, this is Ginny, Charlie's younger sister. Before you decide what to do with the petition maybe you should ask Ginny questions on Charlie"

Ginny took the letter from the Girls hand and read the letter to herself  
"Imelda I can promise you that Charlie has only sent a petition to you, Charlie lives in Romania and isn't affected by this law"  
Ginny 'Accio' a photo of Charlie from her room which came flying into her hands and showed it to the quivering girl.

* * *

I rose from the seat when I noticed all the houses were been lead away by prefects.  
"Care to walk with me Mrs Malfoy?"  
I smiled and placed my hand in Draco's. We walked from the great hall up to our private quarters.

"Who was the kid's petition from then?" Draco asked as soon as we walked into the room.  
"Charlie Weasley" Draco took my cloak off me and placed it next to his on a hook.  
"I thought he would be exempt with living in Romania"  
"He is Draco, I haven't got the foggiest idea why he would petition for Imelda though"

I shouted from the bathroom. I put a green nightgown on and got into bed, Draco got in a few seconds after and snuggled down wrapping his arms tight around my waist  
"Well I am glad I snatched you up first before anyone else did"  
I fell asleep happy tightly snuggled into Draco's embrace.


	12. The Dreams

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through

* * *

**Skyla-lily** thank you for the review, your review keep me going

**Kermit 304** some Malfoy rules are stupid I agree but it's all about etiquette and what not.

_Italics_ refers to a dream in this chapter

* * *

Draco POV

_"Hermione, don't run ... come back, I can protect you"  
Hermione runs looking back occasionally to locate my whereabouts.  
Why is Hermione running? I am not the monster, coming to a standstill I tilt my head to the side and frown. Not hearing my footsteps anymore Hermione stops and turn around, taking this as my chance to catch up to her I walk to her, slowly like a cheater catching its prey. _

_Hermione looks around our surroundings, a forest, a dark lonely forest her breathing becomes heavier with no chance of escaping, she slowly walks back tripping up over a tree root sticking up above the ground. Hermione's eyes widen in terror as she brings her hand to her face, blood oozing from a cut from where she tried to protect herself from falling._

_The familiar iron smell flows through my nostrils as the wind changes direction. My eyes glaze over and I pounce on Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth and started screaming and her entire body shaking in terror._

* * *

"Son, I need you to wake up now" I groggily oblige and open my eyes. Taking a quick look around me I see for some reason I am in my old bedroom at the Manor. Mother sat on my bed with a cloth pressed to my forehead. Severus and Father are at the foot of my bed discussing something between them.

"Where … where is Hermione Mother?" I sit up with Mothers aid  
"Hermione is at Hogwarts, I will leave you in capable hands, I have a spot of business to attend to" Mother rose from the bed and kissed my forehead.

"Don't scare Miss Granger too much Cissa, the poor girl has enough to go through" Severus remarked and kissed my mother's hand goodbye  
"Mrs Malfoy Sev, Hermione is now Mrs Malfoy" Severus smirked and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Old habits and all that Draco my boy, now drink this" Severus handed me a black vial I swigged back quickly  
"Is someone going to tell me what is going on? Why am I here and not at Hogwarts?"

Father glanced quickly at Severus and unfolded his arms to rub his forehead with his hand.  
"Well you see son, for as far back as Malfoy name goes back really, the first born son has been a day walker"  
"A Vampire in Muggle terms" Severus butted in smirking

"That's quite enough of your Muggle tales for now Severus" Father said taking the vial off me  
"Will I still be able to go to Hogwarts and be around people? Can I still eat human food or just humans?" I panicked

Father laughed but carried on  
"I am a day walker but you don't see me being burnt by the sun or not going about my daily activities, My cane head is made of silver yet my hand doesn't burn, Garlic is occasional put in our meals and I have not died." Father paused for effect  
"The potion you just took Severus will make a batch up for you frequently; it helps with the blood lust son. Miss Granger"  
"Malfoy Father" I butted in getting annoyed

"Yes, well your Mother has gone to inform her about your whereabouts, unfortunately Lord Bradbury may request an annulment between the two if he ever found out" My heart raced slightly  
"So if Hermione doesn't agree with what I am she can divorce me and marry someone else in the time limit in this stupid marriage law" Father nodded

* * *

Hermione POV

_"Draco, wait, I don't care what you are"  
Draco with his long legs and his deeper strides always kept a few paces in front of me.  
"How can you say that? I am a monster Hermione"_

_Draco abruptly stopped and turned around to face me.  
"Draco, were married I don't give up that easily because a small hurdle is in front of us"  
"Marry somebody else, somebody who cannot kill or hurt you, you deserve happiness" Draco spat  
"I … I" I tried but words failed me._

_Draco turned back around and walked away again  
"Don't do this Draco, please don't do this, I am falling in deep"  
I slunk down the nearest tree and watched Draco transform into his animagus, a bat and flew away._

* * *

My eyes flew open and I sat bolt up. Looking around the room praying it was just a dream, I wipe my hand across my forehead and take steady breathes to slow my breathing down.

I got out of bed and stretched my limbs for the upcoming school day. I opened the bedroom door and begrudgingly made my legs move down the stairs to sounds of the fire flickering.

"Draco what time is it, you should of woke me" I walked into the living room to see a picture of beauty sat by the fire, not a hair out of place, not a ruffle in her dress.  
"Narcissa, what brings you here?" I ask politely  
"Come sit with me, we have plenty to discuss"

* * *

I frowned but sat on the sofa next to the chair the older witch is in.  
"I don't know where Draco is otherwise I would have him here"  
Narcissa put her hand up for me to stop  
"Draco is well and is fine back at the manor"  
"Why … Is he in trouble?" I asked frowning a little more

"Don't fret and stop frowning it will do your face no good in years to come"  
Sheepishly I relaxed my facial muscles and motion with my hand for her to continue  
"As far back as there have been Malfoy's there have been Day walkers in the Malfoy name, the first son of the new Malfoy generation has been a day walker, Abraxas, Lucius and now Draco"  
"Draco's a … a … vampire?" Narcissa nodded  
"Well I can see why he is at the Manor and not here then"

* * *

"Hermione, if your Grandfather found out about this then I am all but sure he would annul your marriage to Draco himself, myself and Lucius do not expect you to stay with our son and I guess it was rather selfish of us to pair him with anyone but the new law permitted even he had to find a wife, I guess what I am saying is if you want out of the marriage to my son I can understand"

"Why would you give me a way out of a marriage to your only son?" I asked rather confused  
"I married Lucius, an arranged marriage but I didn't know of his condition. We was forbidden to see each other until our wedding day but I drew to love Lucius threw our letters and even though I resented not knowing about his condition I would not put anyone through some of the difficult times we have shared. So I give you the opportunity for a normal life from a woman with experience of being married to a day walker"  
Narcissa sighed before continuing  
"Were not so different you and I, you may, in time learn this." I nodded my head

"Narcissa, when I stood up and said the vows I did on my wedding day I meant every word of them, I may understand how hard this is for both me and Draco but I won't abandon him, not now not ever until he permits it"

Narcissa looked up from her mug and studied my face for a moment or so  
"You have fallen for him … Draco I mean" I nodded slightly  
"I never thought I would, but I have and I am not sure what to think about it"  
Narcissa patted my hand slightly

* * *

"No worries my dear, I will not let Draco hurt you, Severus and Lucius will keep Draco at bay whilst you are around, It won't be much of a marriage for the next few years I am afraid"

"But Narcissa, in the marriage contract it says me and Draco are to produce an heir in the next two years, surely that can be dangerous" Narcissa smirked  
"There are muggle ways to conceive children Severus has an understanding on how we can successfully complete the terms in the contract without you being hurt and Draco slipping up"

"At least this gives me more time to study and become a medi witch" I joked  
Narcissa took another sip of her tea  
"What will her be like around our children?" I asked slightly worried for the welfare of our unborn children

"Absolutely fine, it is like a trigger in the brain, they know this form to be an offspring form their own loin so there won't be any danger as long as you're fully cleaned up of blood. I remember Draco being born, the hospital staff cleaned and stitched me up and gave a very bloody Draco to Lucius, My heart was in my mouth the whole time. I remember Lucius lowered his lips to Draco and licked his head, he turned to me and said 'Cissa, he doesn't taste nice'"

My and Narcissa cracked up laughing at the shared old memory  
"When will I be able to see Draco?" I looked down to my twiddled thumbs  
"I am not sure, Lucius is Draco's mentor so he will be able to help with any information."

"Will, will you help me? I am not sure what to expect"  
Narcissa placed her hand on top of my own  
"Be yourself around him Hermione, Malfoy's first and most importantly hate a bruised pride, Draco will not wanting you treating him any different"

* * *

"Cissa, Cissa" Severus floating head was in the floo fire  
"Yes Severus" Narcissa moved closer to the fire  
"Draco requests a minute or two of Miss Grangers time talking through floo fire"  
"Is that safe?" Narcissa looked wearily at me  
"Of course it is, Lucius will have the boy pinned down, he pines for her Cissa, surely you both remember how bad it is"

Narcissa nodded and sat down behind me and Draco's head came from the fire.  
"Hi" Draco studied my face very careful  
"Hi yourself" I smiled wearily  
"So, Father says Mother has come to persuade you to sign our marriage away"  
Draco looked down for a moment and then back at me, I carefully and slowly put my hand to his face  
"Well for a Malfoy, your Mother did a very poor job of persuading me"

I looked back at Narcissa and smirked slightly  
"So, you still want to be with me" Draco asked, I nodded and put my hand back in my lap  
"I won't give up, not now not ever, until you send me away of course"  
"I will never send you away" Draco looked straight into my eyes

* * *

"Father is having all my schoolwork sent here so I can still pass my last school year and Severus says there is no reason why we can't write and talk via floo for the time being"  
I nodded and a single tear fell from my eyes  
"Hey … what's with the tears?" Draco asked as Narcissa fell to her knees beside me, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders

"It's silly really Draco, I have come so accustomed to our way of life, for the very short days of our marriage I have come to love all the silly things that annoy me about you, your arrogance, the way you come in and dump your cloak anywhere, your snoring and sleep talking, how you don't clean your plate properly" I wiped away the tear

"I love you two Mrs Malfoy" I looked up and Draco smiled  
"I have to go, but I shall write to you as long as the owl doesn't smell nice"  
I laughed and Draco winked at me as his head disappeared from view.

"Grandmother knows" I sighed and Narcissa looked at me rose an eyebrow  
"Grandmother is the best at divination, she has not ever predicted something and it didn't come true, her crystal ball is extremely accurate and sits beside her in her study. If Grandmother knows I'm doomed, I won't give up Draco but that means giving up my right as a Bradbury"


	13. Alone

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through

* * *

**Alltimelowfreak11** I love vampires too, Eric Northman, true blood is my all-time favourite, yours?

**CrunchyMuncher**s thanks for the review, love your name and you will just have to keep reading :)

* * *

Hermione POV  
Narcissa opened her arms up for me to enter the waiting embrace. Sluggishly I placed my head upon her shoulder and took steady breaths.

"It's ok Hermione, I remember as if it was yesterday the pain upon not being able to see Lucius. I understand it is harder for you and Draco, you both knew each other before you were married, me and Lucius didn't know a thing about each other whilst we was betrothed and only got married three years later when he was capable of handling being in such small capacity filled with humans."

Narcissa pulled me away from her slightly  
"I will be here in the evenings mostly just so we can keep each other company when Lucius will be helping Draco adapt. When they are not busy you will be allowed maybe ten minutes a night to talk via floo and write to each other during the day does this sound fair?"

I nodded my head; I can't entirely complain if Narcissa wasn't allowed to see Lucius during his first few years then I think I have it easy if we have the floo fire as means of communication.  
"This may sound peculiar, but is there a stuffed animal or a comforter Draco still uses?"

Narcissa smirked "Maybe, Why?"  
"I was wondering just so I could place it on his side of the bed so it smells a little like him, might help me sleep at night" I explained  
Narcissa's smirk turned into a smile  
"Of course, he has a little brown bear that sits on the edge of the bed, it should be sufficient enough, if it isn't let me know and I will make the bear smother Draco until it smells more like him"

I let out a small laugh whilst Narcissa pushed me upstairs to get ready for the new school day. Thankfully I had a free hour the first period but unfortunately double potions until dinner. I put my uniform on along with my head girl badge on my tie. Grabbing a small green object from under my side of the bed I fling my bag over my shoulder and walk back into the living room to where Narcissa is putting her cloak over her shoulders.

"Give this to Draco please, I haven't cuddled it in a long while so it shouldn't make him crazy" I handed the Green and White Dragon over to the older witch.  
"Narcissa, is there anyone I can talk to about this?" I bit my lip slightly with my teeth

"I am sure you can respect we don't want this getting out just yet but Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini will already know what's going on if you tell them Draco is turning into his Fathers form." Narcissa apparated before I could ask how they knew the Malfoy's being day walkers.

* * *

I walked out of our common room and down the corridors to the dungeons.  
"Hey Pansy wait up" I shouted and picked up my speed a little.  
Pansy turned around and smiled shyly my way.  
"Hi, um … Draco is turning into his Fathers form" I quickly but quietly said

Pansy linked her arm with me and a small smile tugged at her lips  
"Blaise owes me 50 galleons" I frowned slightly  
"We had a bet on when this would happen. I said before Christmas break but he said after. Look one thing you can do is go to the library when you have chance and look a few things up for abit of research"

I shook my head  
"Narcissa said she will be helping me whilst Severus and Lucius will be helping Draco, but I might just for something extra"  
"That's Profess or Snape inside school walls Mrs Malfoy, 50 points from Gryffindor from misuse of conduct." Snape drawled as we turned into the potion classroom.

"Instructions are up on the board. Begin"  
Pansy got our ingredients whilst I got the fire going under the cauldron. After the two hours lesson was up I was pretty adamant me and Pansy were the only ones to complete the wolf bane potion correctly. Half of the cauldrons over bubbling or blowing up might have been a major clue.

"Want to walk with me to the great hall?" Pansy asked  
"I am going to skip lunch and go to the library" Pansy nodded  
"Pansy do you think you can tell Blaise about Draco, you know what he's like if he thinks he is missing out" Pansy laughed but promised she would inform Blaise

* * *

I opened the library doors and entered the forbidden section, being head girl comes with such privileges, even if you have to shut the door behind you quickly so the younger years don't sneak in behind you. Walking up and down a few aisles before I came to the Vampire section I took a few books and took them to get them checked out by Madam Prince.

"Becoming a day walker, A life in a day walkers body, Dating a day walker" Madam prince raised an eyebrow at me. At least if Dumbledore knew there was nothing to rat me out to him about.  
"It is an assignment for Muggle studies, I have to compare the tales between Vampires and Day walkers within Muggle stories and Wizard stories" I lied

Madam Prince gave me the books and I placed them in my bag, I rushed to the great hall for something quick to eat before dinner was up. I slowed down once the younger years were in sight.

* * *

"Hermione, where have you been" Ginny asked  
"Sorry, had to speak with Professor Snape about something really quick"  
"What did that greasy haired bat want" Ron spat  
I wasn't sure who hit him first me or Pansy, either way he was going to have an headache for the rest of the day

"Nothing important, Pansy will you walk with me to Herbology?" I asked after eating half a sandwich, Pansy nodded and linked her arm with mine once again  
"Was you in the library?" Pansy asked  
"Yeah, I wanted to take a few out but I didn't want to arouse suspicion, not that anyone would be able to guess correctly. Dumbledore already knows so if anyone goes to him and says am becoming obsessed with day walkers he will laugh it off" I whispered

Herbology was a bore. It is practically gardening but for Wizards, thankfully I knew about the halberd plant and its poisonous qualities so I could afford to zone out a few minutes at a time. Pansy nudged me after a while and I looked up at her standing form confused.  
"Class has finished" I blushed, how I could miss that one I have no idea, oh yes too busy thinking of my Husband.

"What do you have now?" Pansy asked  
"Free period … I have a question to ask Pansy, I don't fancy staying on my own in the heads rooms and since Draco isn't returning this year I was wondering … if Dumbledore permits it will you move into our spare bedroom?" I asked

"Wont the new head boy be moving in there with you?" I shook my head

"No, If Dumbledore recruits another head boy he will not share my dorms, I am a married woman now Pansy it would simply not be respectable" I smirked slightly  
"Ok, ask him first though I cannot afford to get into more trouble this year"

* * *

I nodded and walked alone to the heads dorms. Aphrodite was sitting brushing her golden locks when I reached the portrait.  
"Password" She asked  
"Lion and Snake" The door flung open  
"Back so soon Hermione" I looked up and Narcissa was sitting in the same chair she was this morning, I gave her a faint smile and put my bag on the kitchen counter before sitting by her on the sofa.

"Draco will be calling within five minutes" My face lit up  
"Thought that might put a smile on your face, Lucius says he has been moping all day not being able to talk with you, driving Lucius insane he is" Narcissa smiled slightly  
"Hermione, are you there?" I looked to the fire and Draco smiled up at me.

I jumped off the sofa and dropped to my knees in front of him  
"Hi, I am here" I answered  
"How's your day being beautiful?" I blushed slightly  
"Weird, I expected you to jump out at any minute in the corridor, Pansy has kept my company though and Severus didn't shoot any remarks at me when I answered one of his questions. I thought for a minute it might not have been him but an imposture and then it dawned on me that he was probably worried about you, which of course worked in my favour"

Draco laughed lightly "I miss you already, Father is taking me hunting tonight, apparently I look pale" I sniggered  
"The day I see Draco Malfoy anything other than pale is the day I eat my own toe" Draco frowned  
"Why would you eat your own toe? That just sounds disgusting"  
"It's a muggle saying Draco" I explained

"Father says Mother will be helping you with any questions you may have and to just be there for … a … friend" I nodded  
"A god send your mother is, a fallen angel herself" I laughed slightly

"I was at the Library today, Pansy said the best thing for me to do was the thing I do best, research. Madam Prince started asking questions but I told her it was an assignment for muggle studies. I was quick on my feet as well when she asked I think you and your lies are rubbing off on me"

Draco's jaw dropped  
"I do not law, how you offend me my wife of mine" I smiled slightly  
"I have to go Hermione but I promise I will write to you as soon as I go."  
I nodded and sighed

"See to it that you do Mr Malfoy or I won't be impressed" I smiled slightly  
"I will Mrs Malfoy, Love you"  
"I love you two Draco" And then Draco's head disappeared

"Hermione you have a letter"  
I looked up and Narcissa came over from the window with a letter in hand, I stood up and took the letter from her.  
"It's from my Grandparents"

* * *

Draco POV  
Severus and Father helped me up from the floor after my conversation with Hermione.  
"She seems so calm about this, as if my condition is nothing" astonished I sat on the edge of the bed  
"Hermione has your Mother's help, she will be fine" Severus said before apparating back to school in time for dinner.

"We need to get you used to the smell of humans. We can't have you attacking Hermione the first chance you reunite. Although the potion Severus gave you does help with your bloodlust there are no guarantees Hermione's blood will be potent to you"

"When can I see her again?" I looked up to my Father who lowered himself in a high back green leather chair in front of me. Father rubbed his forehead with his hand before continuing.

"It took nearly two years before I could be in the same room with your Mother for a whole day, you may be different. You managed a five minute conversation with Hermione without the need to snap at her throat"

I frowned  
"Father when speaking with Hermione last night and this evening I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary, she may have smelt a little sweeter than usual but the barn owl now perched on the window sill smells more appetizing then Hermione did"

Father raised an eyebrow and went to retrieve the letter from the owl.  
"It's from your Mother"  
Father read the letter and looked up at me  
"Hermione's Grandparents have gave her an ultimatum, the title of being Lady Bradbury or Lady Malfoy"  
I snapped my head up and took the letter and read the letter out loud

* * *

Dearest Lucius,  
Not five minutes ago Hermione received a letter from Lord and Lady Bradbury demanding her presence. It seems they are very unhappy with us for not forewarning them of Draco's situation. Hermione has a choice to make, continue to strive to become Lady Malfoy or go back to originally becoming Lady Bradbury. Hermione apparated as soon as she read the letter out loud with tear filled eyes, I fear her mind may be manipulated once there but Hermione is a strong willed young woman and I am certain the choice she will make, whatever her answer will be will be difficult for her. I am going to be here upon her arrival back and then I will return home with news.

All Yours  
Cissa

* * *

I looked up at the letter to my Fathers less than composed face  
"It doesn't say who she will choose"  
In anger I rumpled the letter up and threw it forcefully into the fire.


	14. No Family

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through

* * *

Hermione POV  
Blinking away the tears that threatened to escape I land softly in the hallway of Bradbury Manor. A house elf 'pops' in front of me.  
"Master and Mistress is expecting young Mistress in Masters Study"  
I nodded and walked down the hall to Grandfather's study. I knocked on the sturdy oak door and entered once permitted.

"Take a seat Hermione" I nodded and sat in the chair across from them.  
"Some new information of your Husband has just come to light and we wish to know if it's true" Grandmother paused waiting for a reaction  
I sat there patiently closing my mind off, if there was one thing I learnt during the war that would be to not give anything away whilst being questioned.

"We fear if this information is true we no longer want you to be married to Mr Malfoy for your own Safety."  
"And what would this information be Grandmother?" I asked feeling a slight prod of intrusion in my mind.  
"Using Legilimency without consent can be seen as a serious offense Grandfather"

I tore my eyes from my Grandmother to him.  
"Is Draco a day walker Hermione, we want to know for your safety, nothing more, nothing less." Grandfather asked  
"He is" I answered blatantly and calm

Grandfather took a piece of parchment from the drawer and pushed it across the table. I picked it up and read it.  
"You can't possibly ask me to divorce Draco" My voice came out a pitch higher than expected.

"You have two choices Hermione, either you renounce your right as the next heir to the Bradbury name and fortune or you divorce Draco, I'm sure if you think about it logically you will come to a suitable outcome" Grandmother smiled and patted my hand

"Your right Grandmother." Grandmother smiled as I stood up  
"I renounce any right to the Bradbury fortune and I am no longer the next heir to the Bradbury title"  
If this was a muggle comical strip steam would have been coming from Grandfathers ears and Grandmother would have fainted with shock with birds flying in circles around her head.

I stood up and apparated to my room. Once there I gathered everything of my personal belongings including the Gringotts keys that were already under my name from my parents. Taking one last look around the bedroom that had become somewhat of a sanctuary to me over the last few years I let a silent tear slip down my face before I apparated to Hogwarts.

* * *

As soon as my feet touched solid ground I dropped my bag on the floor and stood silently not knowing a pair of arms pulled me close to the person.  
"Are you ok my dear?" Narcissa asked  
I looked up smiling blinking away the tears  
"I am fine, I could really do with Draco right now but I know that won't happen" I sighed

"I have no family and no money left, all in the name of love. I can kind of see how hard it was for Romeo and Juliet" Narcissa smiled  
"Ah Mr William Shakespeare" I nodded  
"How do you know of Shakespeare?"  
"Please … you don't really think he was a muggle do you?"  
I laughed slightly  
"I Should have guessed really"

Narcissa set me at my desk with a quil and piece of parchment  
"Write to Draco before he goes insane and does something irrational, they have been asked to stay put until I hear anything from you"  
I nodded and started my letter

* * *

Dear Draco,  
I renounced any right to the Bradbury fortune and title this evening, if someone had told be three weeks ago that I would be doing this just for you I would think they had gone as bonkers as Trelawney but I have and I don't regret anything. I have no money, no title and no family. So all I am I give to you. Literally.

I could really do with you being here now, so hurry up and send your bear with your Mother next time. I hope you like the dragon. It was a gift from my muggle friend when she went to a zoo. I am not sure why they were selling Dragon teddy bears in a muggle zoo though.

School is going to be a nightmare without you at my side. If there is one thing that is going to be beneficial from you being away and that will be my alone time. Although I had come to love you interrupting ones alone time.

I really hope our time apart fly's by. People are already starting to question why you are not at school but Pansy and Blaise are being a real big help. Since I have no attachment to my Grandparents anymore I was wondering if there is any chance of agreeing to change the marriage contract. It's not that I don't want children, but two years, really? I am only thinking of our circumstances at this moment in time.

Anyway, I hope you have a … well I am not sure what to say about you hunting tonight. Just return safely, I am sure you will if your Father will be with you. You have the best with you surely? Malfoy's don't do anything but the best, oh that's what you keep droning on about.

I will write soon. I hope this letter reaches you.

All my love.  
Hermione Malfoy

* * *

I attached the letter to the awaiting owl, giving it some treats Narcissa opened the window for it to fly to Draco.  
"Draco will be ok you know" I nodded  
"I know, Lucius is not that stupid to let Draco get hurt, Why would he want two very angry woman after him?" I smirked

Me and Narcissa sat in the living room with a cup of hot coca.  
"I remember the first time I saw Lucius after I found out about him being a day walker, petrified I was. Our parents had left us alone and I was shaking, why would they leave me alone with Lucius?

But he took my hand in his own and sat down with me on the nearest sofa and we talked as if he was fully human. It took a while but I grew to trust him around me and the first time I cut my finger I panicked.

I shoved it in my mouth as if that was going to do anything. Lucius walked over to me pulling the finger out of my mouth still pouring with blood and he placed a plaster on my finger and then kissed the plaster.

From then on I knew there was nothing to be scared, yes he could have a slip up and attack me at any point and he still could now but my mother in law gave me the only piece of advice in our whole marriage, if he loves you he won't hurt you and its true, love conquers all."

"If that's true, because me and Draco knew each other before we married, will we be able to see each other a little earlier than originally planned?"

Narcissa shook her head  
"Sorry Hermione, we are only thinking of your safety first, you're like the daughter to me and Lucius we could never have. We will protect you just as much if not more than we do with Draco"

* * *

"If the marriage contract between you and my Grandparents is void do I still get to go to college?" I asked

"I don't see why not Hermione, it will not be like we can allow you to live in Malfoy manor for a while, you may live in my personal little cottage just outside of London and if you wish Miss Parkinson may reside with you"

"But Pansy is marrying Ron Weasley, they will want their own place"  
Narcissa smirked slightly  
"I think with the right encouragement you would find the two of them would move in with you. They will need to be saving for a house of their own in the future and I cannot see there being room at the burrow for the two of them to have their own room."

"You make a good point, Narcissa could I tell you something, just between the two of us, like a secret?" Narcissa's eyes lit up  
"Of course dear, it will stay between the two of us, unless I see fit it would need to be told to Lucius" I nodded

"I was reading on some history a few months back of the Bradbury family ancestors. I didn't say anything till now because I didn't think it would matter but what with Draco being a day walker and all, well anyway I looked at my Grandmothers birth results and she is not all human"

Narcissa's eyes lit up a little more and a smile tugged at her lips  
"Well what would your Grandmother be?"  
"She is an elf, which would make me ..."  
"Quarter elf, it would make you quarter elf" Narcissa finished off for me amazed

"Yes well, I just thought it was right that you should know"  
"And what of your Mother's side of the family?"  
"I would have to have access to their ancestors information before I could even try to find out" Narcissa smiled and clapped her hands

"I will look in the Manor library when I have chance, if it isn't in there then I wouldn't have a clue where else to look, we have most pureblood ancestor's and their birth, death and DNA records"  
"You would really look for me" Narcissa nodded  
"Now off to bed with you young lady, I will clean up our plates" I nodded and kissed the older witch on the cheek before running up the stairs to my bedroom. I pulled back the covers and laid my head on the pillow.

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione wake up dear" I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times  
"Narcissa … what's the matter?"  
"Draco was hunting and was shot by a slayer"  
I shot off the bed and pulled a cloak on

"Is it safe for me to come?" I asked  
"Draco is high on pain killers he won't know to attack you"  
I nodded and held her arm for side apparition.

Landing softly in a dimly lit bedroom I scurried over to the bed. Lucius moved out of the way for me to get to Draco. I fell to the floor and put on of his hands in my own

* * *

"Her … Her … mione" I stroked the hair from his face  
"What did you do silly" I smiled when he looked at me  
"You don't smell appetizing one bit" Draco frowned  
"I have a theory on that but I will tell you when you get your strength back"

I heard the door of the bedroom shut and when I glanced up I was alone with Draco.  
"Are you scared Hermione?" I smiled  
"I should be really, but I am not, your parents wouldn't let me be here if they thought there was any chance of me being your meal" I teased  
"I'm too full for you to be my meal, I'm not even sure I could eat a full one of you" I smiled and stroked his cheek

"Has it been torture at school without me being there" I nodded  
"It's being torture without you full stop my love"  
"I'm tired, will you come lay with me" I frowned slightly  
"Is that safe?" I asked  
"Mother wouldn't have left you alone if it wasn't" I nodded and took my robe off, I pulled back the sheets and Draco pulled me close to him once I was in the bed.

"It's rather annoying in a way you don't smell yummy, at least I should be able to see you earlier than planned"  
I snuggled down  
"Do you think so? Your Mother said it wasn't a good idea when I suggested it earlier"  
"Mother is just worried about you, now go to sleep I'm tired"  
I smiled and closed my eyes feeling more content than in I have in a while.


	15. Blood Heritage

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through

* * *

**Beautiful-Liar13** Thank you for the review, here is another chapter :)  
**Kachiri **You will just have to keep reading to see what happens between the two young lovers :)  
**Alltimelowfreak11 **I didnt want Hermione to add to Draco's ever longing list of the food chain :)

* * *

Hermione POV  
The sun slowly rose in the east allowing light to enter through the curtains in the large windows of the Edwardian building, reaching for the duvet I pull it over my head and groan as the light reaches my face, hearing somebody laughing behind me I sit bolt straight up with my wand at arm's length.

"Sorry … I thought last night was a dream" I apologized sheepishly smiling  
"Not a problem, a house elf will be in with breakfast shortly if you want to freshen  
up a little"  
"Draco … what happened last night?"

"Me and Father was out hunting and walked or rather flew straight into a day walker slayers trap, the slayer with his crossbow and arrow shot at my arm, I transferred back into my human form and spiralled down to the ground. Father transformed back into his human form and drained the slayer. I don't know what exactly went on apart from he's dead" Draco shrugged

"Did … did he have a family?" Draco frowned  
"I got shot at and you're asking if the bloke had a family?" I nodded  
"I wouldn't think so; Slayers don't usually have family's what with them traveling around so often."

I nodded happy with his confirmation I walked into the bathroom for a well needed shower. I stood still for a few minutes and let the water bounce on my back. Once my hair was clean and I had used half of Draco's body wash I turned the shower off and put Draco's black robe around my shoulder and tied it at my waist.

* * *

When I walked back into the bedroom Lucius and Narcissa was there making a fuss over Draco's arm. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my uniform from the back of the chair and my shoes up off the floor and retreated back into the bathroom.

"You can't possibly be thinking about going back to school" Draco said once I came back out from the bathroom in my uniform and my shoes slipped on my feet.  
"I have NEWTs to study for Draco, you can't possibly ask me to miss a day" I smirked  
"I got shot at last night and your leaving the first chance you bloody well get"  
I walked over to his side of the bed and squeezed his cheeks slightly in my hands and kissed his pouted lips.  
"Stop complaining I will talk to you later tonight" I pulled my hair bobble from my wrist and tied my hair up in his mirror

"You mean you're not coming home?" Draco asked, I glanced at Narcissa who nodded in my direction  
"Ok, but if you haven't stopped complaining by the time I come then I will spend the night at Hogwarts"  
"Will you have lunch with me?" Draco asked still pleading for me not to go with his eyes  
I walked back over to his side of the bed again  
"Draco I still have friends I socialize with, so no I won't be home for lunch but I will be home for dinner, is that fair?"

Draco grumbled something underneath his breath but nodded sulkily.  
"Good, I'll be back later on." I kissed the top of his head and apparated on the spot back to Hogwarts.

* * *

I looked around the empty dungeon corridors and looked at my wrist watch, mm I was only five minutes late, hopefully Severus will go easy on me. I opened the classroom door quietly and sneaked inside.  
"Mrs Malfoy I am sure you have a reason for your tardiness, please see me after class and 50 points from Gryffindor"

Maybe not then. I walked to my seat next to Pansy and shoved my bag under the table. I chopped and diced the ingredients whilst pansy stirred occasionally timing it to perfection.

"Why are you late ... I have never known you to be late for any class ... ever" Pansy asked  
"No and I wouldn't have been if Draco wasn't whining" I closed my eyes to take a few steady breathers rather annoyed he made me late.  
"I thought Narcissa said you wouldn't be able to see Draco for a year at the earliest" Pansy threw a frogs leg into the cauldron.

"It was deemed safe, I can't explain why until me and Narcissa fully understand but Draco was hurt last night whilst hunting and Narcissa woke me up at bloody two this morning, can't complain though they let me stay the night in Draco's bed"

* * *

Pansy smirked and stood up to get something she had forgot from the cabinet behind Snape's desk.  
"Ron spent the night in my dorm last night" I raised an eyebrow and smirked  
"Details and don't spare me Miss Parkinson" Pansy laughed  
"Nothing happened, he just came so we could get to know each other a little better but he ended up falling asleep on the sofa so I conjured him a blanket up and fixed him breakfast when he woke up this morning"

"Wait why do you have your own private dorms?"  
"I don't ... not really, I had two older girls I shared a dorm with at the beginning and Dumbledore hasn't moved anybody in, I am hoping he will let Ron slowly move in but they are sorting out the Married quarters so it wouldn't seem no point to move him all over the castle."

I nodded and started on the second task. Write the instructions on how to brew correctly the skeletal-bone replenishment, the pros and cons if anything goes wrong and the benefits. It sounded more like a medi-witch course then a NEWTs potions class. I wrote pros and cons in a column first and then the instruction on how to brew the potion.

"Pens down, Anything not written will be done for homework now leave my classroom"  
I put the parchment in my bag and waited before everyone had left the room before I approached Severus at his desk.

"Explanation" Severus asked not looking up at me  
"Draco was shot at by a slayer last night whilst hunting" Severus's head snapped up  
"Is he ok?" I nodded  
"Just grumpy and complaining a lot other than that he's fine, Lucius sorted the slayer out before getting Draco home"  
"Very well you may leave my classroom Mrs Malfoy"

* * *

I nodded and made my way to the great hall for lunch. Pansy was sat next to Ron and Ginny was practically sat on Blaise, I sat in between Blaise and Pansy and eat my salad slowly.

"How's Draco, Pansy told me what happened" Blaise leaned over and whispered

"He's fine, I think he expected me to stay at home and nurse him better this morning though. He sounded like a five year old being dragged away from a sweet shop" Blaise smirked and continued his conversation with Ginny

"Hermione, will you give this to Draco whenever you see him and tell him were sorry" I looked up to five sixth year Slytherin students stood in front of me  
"Cover story, Draco is really ill and is being home tutored" Pansy whispered into my ear  
"Of course I will" I took the card and box of chocolates off of them and opened the box up much to the annoyance of the girls. Took a slight sniff at the chocolates and threw the box across the table to them.  
"My husband will not appreciate you trying to slip him a love potion" I sneered and the embarrassed girls took the box off the table and walked away.

"How did you know they tried to slip him a love potion?" Pansy asked amazed  
"Because I am amazing that's why" I winked and finished my salad off  
"Want to walk to muggle studies with me?" Pansy asked I picked my bag up off the floor and we walked arm in arm once again to our next class.  
Pansy chose a table for us to sit at and Blaise and Luna Lovegood accompanied us.

* * *

"Shame to hear what happened to Draco Hermione I know it must be hard for you both to come to terms with but don't worry I won't tell anyone" I smiled at Luna and pulled my quil out of my bag.

I never did like muggle studies but it was an easy pass when it came to NEWTs. The purebloods were too amazed when they learnt something new of the muggle world each lesson. The few Slytherin's that still seemed to think the dark lord was coming back fell madly in love with Adolf Hitler, no lie. Although I guess the dark lord and Hitler were very similar in so many senses.

I ignored some of the remarks they shot across at me about my blood and how I should have been in a torture chamber. Blaise shot a gender changing curse at the lad in question. It seems every other day he would change to a girl and then back to a boy the following day.

I was so tired by the time the class had done Blaise yanked me up out of my seat playfully. Fancying a trip into Hogsmeades I apparated to the entrance of Hogwarts and headed to town. As head girl I could go at any free period without a permission slip. There was only really one shop I wanted to go to so after I picked the things I wanted I apparated back to the manor.

* * *

Unfortunately the wards only let you apparate to the front gate. Impatiently waiting a few minutes for someone to let me in I looked around for a doorbell or an opening. Getting grumpy with the wind changing and the temperature dropping each minute I climbed over the fence, what's the worst that could happen?

I jumped down from the gate and tumbled to the floor. With a 'pop' Lucius appeared with his wand at my throat. I put my hands up in defence and smiled.  
"Do you really need to break into your own home?" Lucius asked helping me up off the floor  
"I do when I have been stood out there for ten minutes and it gets cold, maybe you can make the wards acknowledge me, I know they do for Severus"

Lucius nodded and we walked back to the Manor in comfortable silence, he opened the front door for me and I took my cloak and bag off and hung them up.  
"Narcissa is in the library looking through your Mother's history, she thinks she has a break through if you want to go up"

"I will, I just have something for Draco first" I pulled the bag from my own backpack and went into our room.  
"Hey" I walked over to him in the bed  
"Took you long enough" Draco said grumpily  
"Draco, you know school doesn't finish until now"  
"Well you should have been here earlier, the heads and the prefects get the first and last hour off of every day" Draco frowned  
"I went to Hogsmeades to get you something" I pulled the bag from behind my back and handed it to him.

Draco looked into the bag and smiled, a real smile that reached his eyes.

"Thank you, I love sweeties, your forgiven for being late" Draco reached for my hand and kissed my wrist  
"Their muggle sweets, I wasn't sure what wizard sweets you liked and you made me late fro potions so were even"  
Draco looked back into the bag and pulled the few packet of sweets out.

"I like muggle sweets, Severus used to buy me them as a kid much to my parents annoyance" I smirked and handed him a card  
"It's from a few younger Slytherin's. They did get you some chocolate but they tried to slip you a love potion in with the chocolates, which I cannot have you lusting after anyone if you're a married man." I smirked and kissed his head

* * *

"I have to go, your Mother is helping me with a little research." Draco kissed my cheek goodbye and I left to find the library.  
"In here Hermione" Narcissa shouted form one room.  
I opened the ajar door open and on the floor Narcissa sat with opened books surrounding her.

"Have you found anything?" I asked and Narcissa nodded  
"As we know you have elf blood on your Father's side which makes you a quarter elf, you're half human and a quarter something else. It took me all morning to find the right book with it in but you having elf blood is what masks you to Draco's blood lust so Lucius says."

Narcissa handed me a book open at a page.  
"Anastasia Murnaghan a full blood fairy born 28th January 1874 deceased 18th June 1985 at the tender age 111. Anastasia bore one child, a daughter, Alexander a halfblooded fairy, who was killed by Auror's in 1992. No more records of any other children were recorded by the ministry."

I looked up at Narcissa after reading out allowed  
"So let me get this straight, I am half human, a quarter fairy and a quarter elf?"  
Narcissa nodded her head  
"Holy …"

* * *

A/N so what does everybody think of Hermione's lineage? Reviews please :)


	16. Revelations

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through

* * *

**Beautiful-Lair13** I am glad you loved it here is another chapter**  
**

**Pearlescent7** Thank you for the constructive criticism, i will look back over previous chapters and rectify my mistakes

* * *

Hermione POV

"Now Hermione no need to be so crude … but under the circumstances"  
Narcissa rose elegantly from the floor and helped me up.  
"I think this calls for a stiff one" I raised an eyebrow at my mother in law  
"Oh please Hermione, no need to look at me like that"  
I smiled and walked with her to Lucius's study.

Narcissa opened the door wide open to see Lucius mounted in piles and rows of different parchment pieces. Lucius looked up and smiled at our intrusion.  
"This is a surprise, what is it I can do for you both?"  
Narcissa ignored his questioning and walked behind his chair to the liquor cabinet.

"Narcissa you know it is wrong to steal from people, especially your husband"  
"Oh shush Lucius" Narcissa grabbed a bottle and locked his cabinet back up.  
Lucius grabbed at her arm and pulled her down into his lap.  
"Say please and I might let you go" Narcissa laughed like a school girl  
"Please Lucius, we are in a state of shock at the moment, we found some interesting information of Hermione's lineage"

Lucius looked up at me still holding his wife.  
"Oh, what might that be?" Lucius kissed Narcissa on the forehead and let her get up off his lap and helped her stand up.

"I am half human, a quarter fairy and a quarter elf" Lucius raised his eyebrows  
"I don't envy you my dear, a horrible war has been going on for centuries among the fae and elf you say? So that's why Draco doesn't find you tasty. Elf blood is absolutely foul smelling to day walkers even just a little bit of Elf blood is revolting"

"Yet you and Draco can stand to be around me?" I questioned  
"You are still human my dear and I have had a lot of practice to learn the control I have over my bloodlust"  
I put my head down blushing at my stupidity  
"Come Hermione, we have some drinking to do"

* * *

I smirked and followed Narcissa from Lucius's study  
"Have fun girls" Lucius called as I shut the door  
Me and Narcissa ended up in her private quarters for the evening with a few bottles of fire whiskey and plenty of nibbles  
"Want to see some of Draco's baby photos?" Narcissa asked and I nodded eagerly

Narcissa stood up to retrieve them, a few minutes later she came back with two photo albums.  
"There is plenty more up in the loft but they can wait for another date"

I nodded and opened the album she gave me and immediately burst out laughing. Draco was naked and was placed on what looked like the stuffing you get in teddy bears with angel wings on his back.  
"Draco … my little angel" Narcissa said tearing up slightly  
"What happened" I smirked

"Hey take that back, I will have you know Draco is a gentleman, a prat at times but a total gentleman" Narcissa laughed  
"Oh thanks Mother" Draco said stormily from the door  
"Oh shush Draco and come join us" Narcissa invited holding the fire whiskey up  
"Are they …"  
"Aww little baby Draco on a swing in dungarees" I burst out laughing

Draco came over embarrassed and helped me up off the floor  
"Come, I think you have had enough for tonight, goodnight Mother"  
Draco held my upper arm and dragged me to our room.  
"Draco let go your hurting" I snatched my arm back when he closed the door

* * *

"What were you thinking drinking on a school night" Draco shouted  
"I was only bonding with my mother in law over your adorable baby photos"  
I grabbed his cheeks again and made his lips pout  
"Your drunk, I refuse to talk to you whilst you're in this state Hermione"

"I am not drunk … giddy yes but not drunk" I said stubbornly  
"Go to bed and sleep it off I will see you in the morning"  
Draco helped me into bed and tucked me in  
"Night Hermione" He placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room.

* * *

The sun came streaming through the curtains at 6.25am the next morning. Gosh my head hurt, I groaned in pain as I lifted my head up off the pillow. Searching for my wand with my eyes closed. I found it on the bed side table and I 'Accio' My sunglasses from my bag and placed them over my eyes.

I slowly dragged my entire body to the dining room, making legs work. Left leg walk, right leg walk, and left leg walk. I got to the dining room repeating this sequence over in my head and opened the door open. Draco, Narcissa and Lucius was sat at the breakfast table and smirked as soon as they looked up at me.

"Morning" I grumbled  
"Morning" Lucius chirped loudly and I winced inwardly  
"Anyone would think you had a hangover Mrs Malfoy"  
Lucius smirked at me. I groaned and dropped my head gently to the table.

"Here dear" I looked up and Narcissa held a vial out labelled 'hangover potion'. I slowly made my arm move up take it off her when Draco snatched the vial from her instead.

"Draco … please" I begged  
"Nope, this will teach you not to drink again"  
I took a deep breath in pushed my chair from the breakfast table leaving for my room walking a bit quicker then I entered earlier. I set a quick cleanser spell on me and changed into my uniform and grabbed my school bag I slung it over my shoulders before I headed back downstairs into the dining room.

"I'll see you later" I shouted as I opened the dining room door and then closed it again.  
"Hermione" Draco shouted. I sighed and opened the door back up again  
"Come sit down you haven't even had breakfast"  
"I'll get some from school"  
"Your being stupid now" Draco frowned  
"Draco … I will not and I am not arguing with you, I'll see you later"

"You will bloody well come sit down and eat before you leave" Draco stood up  
"I know you have been used to everyone answering to your every whim but you can't have everything you want"

I let go of the door handle and turned around. I heard Lucius telling Draco to calm down before he forced him to go hunt. I put my school cloak around my shoulder and apparated to the living room in my quarters at school.

* * *

"I wondered when you would make an entrance" I frowned and the red chair swivelled around to reveal a woman of maybe 25 at the latest wearing a long white medieval gown. Her complexion as pale as snow and her hair was long straight and blonde looking rather oddly of Luna Lovegood. I grabbed my wand and held it arm's length

"And who might you be?" I asked not losing eye contact  
"I am your fairy godmother Arielle of course" I smirked  
"Great, so now I have a fairy godmother, where have you been all my life, I mean aren't you meant to protect me and keep me safe?"  
"Sit down and I will explain" I moved to the sofa still not losing eye contact but I put my wand down still holding it tightly in my hand.

"I wasn't allowed to contact you until you knew you were a fairy and as of last night at precisely 6.15pm you found out you are part fairy." I nodded  
"Do you know of your history within the fae Hermione?" Arielle asked and I shook my head

"Well you are of royalty within our kind. Your Grandmother is the Queen of the fae, whether or not she acknowledges you as family is irrelevant and she knows it. You my dear are a fae princess and I have come to take you away to our world so you can fulfil your responsibilities"

"Arielle, I don't want any of this" Arielle looked hurt  
"And why not? Many would literally kill to be in your possession"  
"I want to be a regular human being, I want a life and a career and kids" I tried to explain becoming frustrated.

"I am not sure the almighty mother will like that" Arielle sat shaking her head  
"My Grandmother?" Arielle nodded  
"Well if she doesn't acknowledge me of being family she cannot acknowledge me of being a princess of fae, now if you will excuse me I have lessons to get to"

* * *

I walked out of the heads common room as quickly as I could for a distraction. Maybe everything was just becoming to be a bit much; I sighed and walked to my first lesson totally skipping breakfast. I hated double potions first thing in a morning. I sat in my usual seat with Pansy nattering in my ear about how close she and Ron are becoming and how much it surprised her.

I was the first to leave the dungeons as soon as Snape excused us. In the corridor Harry was leaning on the side of a wall smiling at me. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him.

"Fancy getting away for abit?" He asked looking down at me; I nodded and walked with him out of the castle towards the lake. We sat down on the grass basking in the sun I told him everything just to get it off my chest.

"So wait, let me guess if I get this right. Since we came back to school which was only two weeks ago, Draco came into his Vampire heritage, your Grandparents abandon you and you find out you're not human but have fae and elf blood running through your veins?" I nodded

"Sheesh Hermione your life is never dull" I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder for a second. To the unknown eye it would look like we are madly in love.

* * *

"Come on, I think it's around dinner time now" Harry helped me up off the floor  
"Hermione we have been looking for you everywhere."  
I looked around harry to see Blaise and Pansy running up to us.  
"We received a letter from Draco, somebody wrote to him and told him you skipped classes with Potter and he isn't half mad" Pansy crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry put his hands out in surrender  
"It isn't what it looks like" We protested at the same time  
"We know that but Draco doesn't, you're a married woman to one of the must jealous over protective guys we know, you have a lot of explaining to do when you get home tonight"

I only heard half of what Pansy was saying when I felt a little light headed and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

* * *

"Ah your awake Mrs Malfoy" I groaned and put my hand to my head  
"Where am I?" I asked  
"In the infirmary" Poppy said I blinked my eyes a few times urging for them to adjust

"What happened?" I looked to Poppy performing a spell to check my vitals and Harry sat to my left.  
"You fainted Hermione so I brought you here whilst Pansy and Blaise ratted us out to Malfoy" I nodded

"How long have I been out Harry?" I asked  
"About half an hour, not long considering" Harry smiled at me  
"Why did I faint?" Poppy looked up and looked a little nervous

"I guess congratulations are in order, your pregnant, you should eat a little more than what you have been doing though, it won't do you or the baby no good Mrs Malfoy"  
"Wait … I'm … I'm"  
"Pregnant, your vitals are good so your ok to leave whenever your ready" Poppy finished for me

"Oh dearie" I whispered when Poppy disappeared  
Harry helped me form the bed still holding onto me until I regained my balance  
"I have to go" Harry's eyebrows knitted together  
"Would you like me to come with you?" I shook my head  
"It will do no good, I will owl you this evening. Cover for me without telling anyone ok?"  
I apparated to the manor before he could argue with me.

* * *

"Where in the bloody hell have you been swarming around all over the place with Potter?"  
I looked up to see Draco storming down the stairs, his eyes were red and his fangs were out slightly, taking my cloak and school bag off I hung them up before turning around to face him.

"I needed to clear my head so he took me outside"  
"Oh so saint Potter just took you out so you could clear your head, do you really expect me to buy that?"  
"It's the truth … so yes" I snapped  
"You're a bloody married woman; it's about time you acted like it before I make you." Draco raised his voice

"Is that a threat?" I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips  
"What is all this noise" Narcissa and Lucius came storming halfway down the stairs and stood watching our argument take place  
"Hermione don't test my patience I promise you won't like it when I'm angry, you have it easy compared to what it could be like"  
"There is nothing for you to be angry over" I through my arms up in exasperation

"You're a bloody married woman walking around alone with another man skipping school lessons" Draco shouted  
"One who happens to by my closest friend, a brother nearly and I needed to clear my head" I shouted back  
"Well why didn't you come back to the manor?"

"Draco …"  
"No Hermione I really don't understand, you can't ignore the fact that this is now your house, you have to let go"  
"A house I was damn well tortured in" I screamed  
Draco's eyes shut as he took a few steady breaths; I yanked my school shirt up my left arm to reveal my 'mudblood' scar Bellatrix cut into me.

"Look" I shouted at him  
"Bloody well look you coward" Draco's eyes snapped open angrily  
"I have physical and mental scarring of this house so don't you dare try to tell me when I should or should not let go, we have not been married long enough for you to try and tell me what to do" I said through gritted teeth

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa took this time to intervene. Lucius dragged Draco out of the front door and they turned into bats flying up in the sky.  
"Are you ok?" Narcissa asked putting her hands on my shoulders  
"I …" I nodded my head

Narcissa took me through to the living room and ordered the house elf to bring some tea.  
"I'm sorry, I have insulted your home and that was very rude"  
Narcissa patted my knee  
"Under the circumstances Hermione it is acceptable it isn't like you insulted our entire house, just one room"

I smiled weakly and took the cup off the house elf who had come in at some point.  
"So …"  
"Narcissa, I know you must think terrible off me going off with Harry but I see him as a brother and with the news I had this morning I really needed him"  
"Oh … what news would that be?" Narcissa took a sip of her tea from her cup

"I went to my quarters at school this morning after leaving from here and this fairy is there, Arielle, saying she is my fairy godmother and I was to return the fae world to take over as Queen of the fae, the current Queen happens to be my Grandmother on my Mother's side, I refused and went to class. I don't see why I should be Queen when the woman doesn't even acknowledges me as family" I huffed angrily

"Draco got a letter explaining you was flirting with Harry near the lake" Narcissa said  
"If you call sitting next to your best friend flirting then I was putting the whole charm on" Narcissa laughed slightly

"And then you fainted" I looked up to her  
"How do you know that?" I asked  
"When Draco stormed out of Lucius's study awaiting your arrival the school medi witch flooed saying she had let you go safely, Would you like to add anything to that"

I closed my eyes and sighed  
"I'm pregnant" I said with my eyes closed  
"Your what?" I opened my eyes and turned around to see Draco and Lucius stood in the doorway.


	17. A Friend In Need

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through

* * *

**Alltimelowfreak11** Draco will soon learn believe me :) (Says in a mad laugh)

**Skyla-Lily** Glad you enjoyed last chapter, here is another :0)

**Playwright82** new chapter so you can find out what Draco says.

* * *

Hermione POV

"I said I'm pregnant" I said timidly whilst wringing my wrists  
"But how .." Draco asked  
"Well when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much …"  
"I know how Hermione … But we have only done it once … it can't be mine"

My eyes widened in shock  
"Just what are you insinuating? You were my first and my last sexual partner"  
"I can't have kids" Draco said still looking impassive  
"I can't have them either … I mean I have a future and …" I ranted on before Draco interrupted me

"No Hermione, there is no chance I can have kids, I was hit with an infertile spell during the war" Draco explained  
"Well the spell didn't work well enough obviously then did it" I snapped

"I refuse to bring up somebody's child" Draco finally looked up at me  
"This is your child you fool" I stood up "I haven't been intimate with anybody else"

"Apart from Potter yesterday" Draco walked closer to me, fangs slowly coming out as his anger builds  
"Not this again" I put my hand to my forehead  
"Harry will never be more than a friend to me Draco" My tone softening a little

"Who's the Father?" I sighed  
"Draco this is your … our child"  
"It can't be, I just told you I can't have children  
"So why put it in the marriage contract about having an heir within two years?" I asked  
"That was your Grandfathers time limit; I said I wanted children in the future" Draco shrugged

I nodded my head not losing eye contact with Draco  
"Even in the muggle world there have been plenty of cases of men being told they cannot have children but then they go on to produce heirs"  
"Muggles are stupid fools" Draco muttered angrily, my eyes filled with tears

"I can see were not going to agree on this. When you have stopped been an arrogant prick and step up to your responsibilities Send me an owl before it is too late"  
A stray tear fell down my left cheek as I apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco POV  
I stood frustrated on the spot and watched Hermione disappear  
"You fool" Mather slapped me on the back of the head  
"Ouch that hurt" I rubbed the back of my head with my hand

"Good" Father said "You acted like a bloody idiot, you should know Hermione has been nothing but loyal and a faithful wife to you since you married one another"  
"I cannot have children, Mother you was there when the medi witch told me so"  
"No Draco she said it was a slim chance you couldn't have children" Mother paced up and down the living room.

"You have a lot of making up to do with Hermione but I think I know how you can do it" Mother smiled softly  
"I am not apologizing" I said stubbornly  
It was Fathers turn to slap me on the back of my head  
"Hermione will not come crawling back to you, she is not like the other you have been with Son. Do not mess this up" Father whispered dangerously

I walked out of the living room away from my angry parents and up into my bedroom. I threw myself onto the bed lying on my stomach I screamed into the pillow with what seemed like hours after my voice became hoarse and sore so I stopped and sat up. I looked to Hermione's side of the bed neatly made, my eyes averted to the picture dancing around on her bedside table of our wedding day. Hermione was the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on that day.

* * *

Hermione POV  
I landed on the ground safely and softly.  
"Hermione" I looked up threw my tear filled eyes to see Harry sat on the couch frowning up at me. I ran over to the sofa and fell next to him resting my head on his shoulder and cried.  
"Shush … its fine" Harry stroked my hair at the back of my head.

Harry was so good; he let me cry on him for what seemed like hours without moaning or making a snide remark. When my tear ducts became all dried up and sore I sat up and smiled weakly at him.  
"Sorry for running your shirt" Harry stroked my arm  
"Don't worry about it … want to tell me what's got you so upset?" Harry asked patiently

I took a few deep breaths to try and stop me from shaking.  
"I told Draco I was pregnant and he said it can't be his child … something about he got hit with an infertility spell during the war … I told him I haven't been with anyone else, but he thinks the baby could be yours … anyway I started to cry and came here"

Harry looked murderously angry but he cracked a smile for me.  
"No worries Hermione I will look after you" I shook my head  
"I can't ask that of you Harry, it would be unfair for me to do so" Harry snorted  
"Please Hermione … I think I have a lot of caring towards you to make up for after all the last years you have cared for me" I smiled and wiped the tears away from my eyes

"Go have a bath and I will get a few muggle movies sorted and we can make a real night of it, ok?"  
I nodded excitedly and got up to go run my bath. I put rose petals in my bath and slowly stepped in. Sighing in contentment I stayed in the safety of the bathroom for a while. Once the water got cold I pulled the bath plug and wrapped a towel around my body. I set drying spells on my hair and body before pulling my pyjamas and a bra on.

* * *

I walked back down into the common room where harry had got the DVD player working with television. One of the perks of being Head girl is having muggle appliances work in the common room. Harry looked up at me from the kitchen and smiled  
"Hungry?" Harry asked and I nodded  
"You need to start looking after yourself for the baby's sake" Harry reprimanded

I walked over to the sofa and sat whilst harry came over with Chicken salad sandwiches. I took a bite of one of the sandwiches and frowned  
"Where's the mayo?" I asked  
"You're not allowed it; I researched some things you are and are not allowed to eat"

I grumbled but continued eating my sandwich. Harry took the plate off me after I had finished and pressed play on the DVD player. Anna and the king, one of my favourite movies (A/N Anyone who has watched this you will notice tom Felton who plays Draco Malfoy also plays the young boy in the movie)

Harry sat next to me bringing the salted popcorn and sitting it between us. We sat and watched the movie in peace and when it had finished Harry turned the appliances off and turned to face me  
"Everything will be ok you know Hermione" I smiled and looked down afraid to answer

* * *

"Well this is cosy" I looked up to see Lucius and Narcissa stood in front of the portrait. Harry glanced to me and I raised an eyebrow.  
"Ok … ok I'm off … Hermione … Dumbledore says I am to sleep in the spare room until he sorts a room out for me" Harry said and I shook my head

"Go to my room you can have that, Draco had already transformed the spare room for the baby, it just makes sense I stay in there until the baby comes … Its up the stairs to the left" Harry nodded and walked out.

I turned around to see my in laws still standing in the same spot.  
"I don't want any more arguments tonight please" I got up and moved our dirty dishes to the sink, I turned the taps on and poured washing up liquid in the bowl and started to clean the dishes.  
"I just came to give you these" Narcissa handed me a box of vials  
"They are your prenatal vitamins, Severus has wrote the prescription and when to take them on a piece of parchment somewhere in there"  
I smiled at Narcissa and put the box on the kitchen counter

"Please tell me you believe me Cissa" Narcissa smiled  
"Of course we do … don't we Lucius?" Lucius nodded stiffly  
"Ignore him … I usually do … He is just slightly angry with how Draco reacted" Narcissa came to my side as I washed up  
"We want to be part of this baby's life as long as you will let us" Narcissa put a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled

I drained the sink of the washing up bubbles and dried my hands on a T towel  
"You're a part of this baby's life as long as you want to be, if you like it or not though Harry will be looking after me and taking me to all my appointments since it looks like Draco will still have his head up his backside until the next millennium."

"We will make him see sense … wont we dear" Narcissa said the last part abit forcefully to Lucius  
"Of course we will Hermione, he is just in shock. Leave the Father door open for him and he will come in his own time" Lucius softened his facial expression for me.

"We must be going, Lucius is dragging Draco hunting in a little while" Lucius kissed my cheek and Narcissa stroked my cheek in a motherly fashion.  
I turned back around after the portrait closed  
"Ok Mr Potter you can come out now"  
Harry took the invisibility cloak off and he was sat on the kitchen counter eating a chocolate chip cookie smirking at me.

* * *

"Were you there the whole time?" I asked taking a cookie out of the jar for myself, harry nodded

"Lucius is clever then he lets on, his eyes followed my own as I came down and sat on the counter"  
"Do you think it has something with him being a vampire?" I asked

"Who knows eh?" Harry took two more cookies out, one for me and one for him before putting the lid on the jar and taking us over to the sofa.  
"I feel so alone" I watched my fingers taking bits from my cookie  
"Why?" Harry asked putting his feet up on the Victorian coffee table

"I have no family; I'm not going to the Weasley's for help because they would just love to rub this in Lucius and Narcissa's face. My biological parents are dead, My parents are somewhere in the world thinking they are anybody but the Grangers and my Grandparents desert me because I chose Draco over them when he needed me and when we come to the first hurdle he cannot help me when I need him" I sighed

"You have me" Harry pointed out, I smiled  
"And this little one will think the world of his/her Uncle Harry" Harry's face lit up  
"Uncle Harry … has a ring to it doesn't it?" I burst out laughing

"Hey … I never got to ask you why you were incognito throughout the summer and at my wedding … and why for goodness sake are you living with Severus and Spinners End?" I asked

Harry rubbed the back of his neck  
"Promise you will not shout are judge me?" I nodded my head  
"After I killed the dark lord I was in a very dark and low place. I put spells on my appearance so I wouldn't look like myself and go to muggle bars to get drunk and high. Anyway, one night I got given a bad spliff and it nearly killed me. I was laying in the gutter when Severus found me; he looked after me over the summer and is helping me with my addiction. I am not fully better but I am in a better place then I was before. Severus made me disguise myself at your wedding so no one would found out how skinny and gaunt I looked. He practically wanted to kick ten balls of crap out of me when I came conscious screaming at me telling me what I of a waste of a space I had become and I agree with him, he pulled the 'What would your Mother think' card out and that is what is helping me get better." Harry smiled weakly

I put my hand on his  
"Why didn't you come to me?" Harry laughed lightly  
"I was too weak at the time to come for help. You seemed too busy at the time what with learning the Bradbury enterprise and marrying Malfoy. Nobody knows about this so I would appreciate if you kept it on the down low. I suspect Dumbledore knows though, at your wedding I was stood rather close to Severus still feeling a bit ill from withdrawal symptoms.

I had applied to go to Dumstrang so I wouldn't have to face everyone's disappointed stares and comments but as me and Severus made our move to leave Dumbledore shook Severus's hand and said he would see me back at school"

I laughed and patted his hand  
"Nothing gets passed Dumbledore Harry, you should know that now. Gosh it was really nice for Severus to take you in, I do wish you had come to me though, I would have helped somehow Harry" Harry smiled

"I know and I am sorry for not telling you sooner, but honestly I am getting better, I am still going through withdrawal symptoms but Severus has been a real good friend in my time of need, I don't know if its guilt because of my Mother or if he really wants to help me but whatever the reason I am thankful to him and with that I am going to bed" Harry bent down and kissed the top of my head

"Night Hermione" Harry walked off  
"Night night Harry" I stared into the fire watching it flicker and I absentmindedly put my hand to my stomach moving it across in slow calming strokes thinking of Draco.  
I got up after a while and turned in myself.

* * *

I was rudely awakened in the morning around 6am by a weird sensation in my stomach. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to empty my entire stomach in the toilet bowl. Harry came in and held my hair back rubbing my lower back.

"Are you ok now?" I groaned and flushed the toilet. Harry helped me up and over to the bathroom sink so I could rinse my mouth out. Harry got a damp cloth to my forehead dabbing it every now and again.

"I'm fine now, thank you Harry" I smiled up at him  
"No worries, you have done more for me and seen me at my worse" I nodded and started to slowly get ready for the day, breakfast is usually served at 7am so that leaves an hour to get ready. Before me Harry walked out of the common room he handed me two vials from my box.

I downed them both and handed him the vials back with a smile. We walked to the great hall in comfortable quiet. Harry opened the door for me and we walked to the Gryffindor table, apart from the professors there was no one about. Severus noticed us sit down and he stood up to walk over to us.

"Harry, have you taken your potions?" Harry nodded  
"In the right order this time?" Harry blushed but nodded  
Severus looked at me and softened his eyes slightly  
"How are you feeling Mrs Malfoy"  
I wiped my mouth with my napkin  
"A bit better thank you Professor, Harry is helping immensely so far" I smiled  
Severus's eyebrows knitted together

"I don't condone Draco's behaviour and he will be hearing from me this afternoon when I have a free period, Narcissa and Lucius came to me before delivering you the vials obviously and I was informed with everything that had gone off"  
I smiled softly and Severus nodded to us both before returning to the heads table

"Hermione … Why don't we go shopping this afternoon, I read your going to need a few things and we could pick them up. You need new clothes and cream for your stomach when it gets tighter. You will need 'pamper' things and …"  
"Harry stop" I smiled at his enthusiasm  
"We can go just calm down" Harry nodded and turned back to his breakfast.

Me and Harry left for potions before our friends even came down for breakfast. Instead of sitting with Pansy as I do usually I sat with harry at the back of the class, maybe I was missing him or I felt secure around him now I was vulnerable I wasn't sure but I was glad I had Harry. Pansy didn't notice anyway as Ron sat next to her draping an arm around her chair when they were seated.

Severus came in putting the rules on the board and sat down, his head snapped up to me and got out of his chair not making it obvious he was heading over to our table by leering at everybody else in his way and making snide comments.

"Mrs Malfoy unfortunately you cannot touch any of the ingredients you will be using today but maybe you can take notes or catch up on homework?" Severus looked apologetic to me knowing full well I had no homework but I nodded and took notes.

"Why don't you make a list of things you will need for the baby, me and you both know you could produce this potion with your eyes shut" I nodded and grabbed another piece of parchment from my bag.

At dinner Harry sat next to me again and would whisper in my ear if I had put something on my plate I wasn't allowed to eat because of the baby, apparently there is a long list of things I cannot eat. I grumbled and moved them to the side of my plate.

Harry had all his subjects moved to match my own so I had somebody with me if I needed him. I put my bag over my shoulder and we walked down to divination.  
Harry sat next to me and we were reading tea leaves in a cup. My leaves formed into a baby carriage and Harry's turned into a ganja symbol. I laughed at us both trying to blow the shapes away.

I was thankful when the class was over and I was able to get out of the small stuffy classroom, gosh it was ten times worse than the dungeons.  
Harry walked with me down to Hogsmeades and we giggled and talked about the good old times. We only needed the one store so that cut our afternoon short. I bought a few maternity clothing for when my stomach balloons in size and Harry made sure I bought some nice bubble bath and body lotion for me.

I was glad when we arrived back at the common room my feet were achy. Harry took my sandals off my feet and gave them a pretty good massage with my new oil.

"You should go into business your foot massages are amazing" I laughed  
"I was made to give my Aunt Petunia one every week. It drove me crazy and it annoyed her if I didn't do it to her liking so I guess I have years' worth of practice" Harry laughed.

After my feet felt revived and like new Harry sent me off to have a bath and then bed. I was glad harry was looking after me, at least I had someone when Draco wasn't playing the part. I sighed and got out of the bath and into my pyjamas before getting into bed and pulling the sheets over me and snuggled down.


	18. Confrontations

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through

There is a store named in this chapter that actually exits, just to put that out there.

**Alltimelowfreak11 **It would be a real shame if Draco didn't figure it out and Hermione ended up with harry, mmm read on to find out Harry actually ends up with :)

**Skyla-Lily** I think Harry is over due with him looking after Hermione after everything she did for him and Ronald

**Playwright82 **Thank you for the review, read on to find out How Draco reacts in this chapter

* * *

Draco POV  
The once golden leaves I noticed had fallen off the trees and were now laying on the Manor grounds. My right arm above my head pressed to the window pane so my head rested comfortably.  
"Looking sorry for yourself isn't going to help" A soft angelic voice came from behind me  
"I don't know what to say" I turned around  
"What do I say to her? And saint bloody potter is coming as well" I spat venomously

Mother's back straightened if that was even possible.  
"Yes, a saint who has been looking after your wife and kids, now come out of this study before I have your Father dragging you out Draconis"  
I narrowed my eyes in her direction but slumped out of my office anyway.

I stood by the door between Mother and Father when the doorbell rang  
"Why didn't they just floo or apparate?" I asked shaking my head  
"Your wife is pregnant, it is dangerous" My mother whispered dangerously in my ear.

Binky the house elf opened the door and Potter and my Hermione walked through the door. The heavens opened, the choir sang. Hermione looked like a goddess, pregnancy suited her extremely well. I looked her up and down, her stomach bulging under the green dress she had decided to wear was noticeably big, I thought Mother only said she was three months gone but yet she looked like she was due any day.

* * *

"Twins" Hermione said proudly as she placed a protective hand on her stomach. I looked up to her my mouth still open.  
"You might want to shut it before you catch flies Malfoy" Hermione smiled not a hint of anger in her voice.

I shut my mouth immediately.  
"Are you hungry Hermione?" I asked sheepishly  
"Well I am feeding for two, or is it three including myself?" Hermione laughed lightly. I put my arm out but she shook her head.  
"I am not letting you off that easy Draco" Hermione smirked before Mother put an arm around her shoulder helping her into the dining room. Father followed closely behind leaving Potter and me behind.

"So … how's school?" I asked making a pathetic attempt at making a conversation leading us to the dining room.  
"School is … school … it is definitely more interesting now I have Hermione to watch out for, not had an easy time since everyone found out about her pregnancy. At least it helps the fact that Ginny and Blaise are trying for a baby so Ginny has got her corner if any of the other girls get to her" I frowned making a mental note to ask Hermione what was being said, we reached the dining table. Harry decided to sit next to Mother so I took a seat next to Hermione.

Father fell into an easy conversation with Potter about the ministry and Mother and Hermione swapped pregnancy stories. I leaned in slightly to Hermione and asked.

* * *

"So … what are the genders of the … babies?" I managed to say nervously  
"Well, one of each. I and Harry have already chosen the most adorable name for the girl and I guess if you want to, you could choose a name for the little boy?" I nodded

"What's the girl name you have chosen?" I asked taking a bite of my salad  
"Azalea Lilly Malfoy" I grinned and my heart opened once more  
"I like it" I confirmed, not that she needed my opinion I guess if she had already chose the name  
"We pretty much have everything bought for the two of them with the exception of supplies needed for here" Hermione wiped her mouth on her napkin

"We could go to Babies and beyond tomorrow in Diagon Alley?" I asked helping her up out of the chair  
"Oh … I would be me and Harry have plans" My heart dipped slightly from being rejected, nothing more than I deserve I guess  
"Hermione it's ok … go … I'm sure Severus and I can fill in the time together" Hermione stifled a laugh

"Ok Draco … shopping sounds fun, Is it ok for you to go with so many people being around?" Hermione bit her bottom lip, the cute little thing she does when she is nervous  
I nodded "It is"  
Hermione nodded and turned for the door, I said my goodbyes to Mother, Father and Potter before following Hermione up to our room.

* * *

"I will take the couch" I offered, Hermione smiled and threw me my pillows over. I placed them on the couch with the blanket that is usually draped over the foot of the bed.

"Hermione …"  
"Draco … just … don't please, It took every ounce of strength I have not to reject your Mother's offer for me and Harry to stay this Christmas break, it is too early or maybe even too late for apologies if that makes sense. I have waited every day for a letter from you since I left, some form of acknowledgment to our children from you" Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she said the last part.

"Come here"  
I walked over to where she stood in front of the bed and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, after a few minutes Hermione took a few breathers and pulled out of our embrace and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief I offered to her.

"Your Mother explained the first few months of transforming into a day walker the mind isn't the one of the individual nor are the actions been made by them. I did a little research and it matches with what your Mother says, that doesn't mean I forgive you for the things you said but it does mean I understand a little better"

I smiled and wiped the tear threatening to escape her eyes. Hermione smiled and mouthed 'thank you'  
"I am going to go take a bath, will you be here when I return?"  
I smiled "If I am not I will be in my study" Hermione nodded and closed the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

I sighed running a hand through my hair and made my way down to my study room. Taking a seat in my high back black swivel chair I poured myself a stiff drink and held the glass between my hands.  
"Hermione will forgive you before she wants to, god knows why but she loves you profusely." Potter said from the doorway.

"I have been such a jerk and I refuse to boil it down to my condition, I was so stupid and reckless I let the only person I have ever truly loved run away" I sighed  
"Come in potter grab a glass, whiskey?" I asked noticing Potter back stiffened and watching him fight an inside battle with himself.

"Put the glass down Harry" A gruff voice said behind the man in the door. I craned my neck to the left to see Severus come into view, harry turned around and smiled  
"I wasn't even thinking of it Sev, calm down" Severus looked my way and nodded stiffly lowering his wand down  
"Sev, come join us" I smiled and conjured another glass

"No thank you Draco, I must be going now everything seems to fine." Severus walked back out not glancing at me or Potter  
"Weird fellow he is sometimes" I commented putting the whiskey and the glasses back away, Knowing Hermione doesn't need me intoxicated.  
"He is only looking out for me" I frowned  
"How so?" I locked the liquor cabinet with a spell and turned to face the person still in the doorway

"I have or rather had an alcohol problem" My eyes widened slightly  
"Merlin … Sorry Potter I wouldn't of offered you any if I knew, I remember when I was 13 Father had a drinking problem and Mother locked him in his chambers with nothing but food and water for five whole months. Father came through for the better though, he hasn't had more than two glasses at any one time since, I think Mother scares him sometimes although he will never admit it."

"Right, well I will be going to bed. I shall see you tomorrow at breakfast" Harry nodded and left. I lowered back into my chair deciding to make a start on signing and approving a few more proposals for the minister to overlook.

* * *

"Always the late worker aren't we?" I looked up from my desk to see Hermione wrapped in my green robe closing the door behind her.

I smiled and took my glasses off and put them on top of the parchment pieces  
"I have just finished up actually"  
"Why?" I didn't need to ask what she was asking the emotions rolling over her face betrayed her, betrayal ... anger ... confusion.  
"I am not sure, nothing I can say will make up for what I did Hermione. I was so scared and I know, so were you but I was scared because when I was transforming it is like you're in a box in your head not being able to control anything you say or do. I was scared of losing you over everything"

"What makes you think you have not already lost me" My face dropped  
"I don't, you might already be at the stage of just thinking me of the Father of our beautiful unborn children and that is ok if you think that but I won't give up, not until I have you back in my arms, not until you can say we can try and move on from this and we can be a proper family unit" I took a deep breath after watching her as her thoughts paraded around her head.

"I can't say I will forgive you. But I still love you, merlin knows why. I don't understand it, any of it, but I have had harry with me the whole time and he is not being pushed away by you or anybody." I nodded  
"Draco, I want to forgive you really I do but my heart says differently, I am not sure when I will be ready for you to return to the old place in my heart but I want us to be a family for when our children come along, you said so yourself you don't want the children growing up knowing we don't love each other"  
I nodded and smiled slightly getting up from my chair helping Hermione's up from her own.  
"Let's go to bed Mrs Malfoy" Hermione smiled placing her hand in the crook of my offered arm.

* * *

Lying in bed once again with Hermione … well words can describe it.

"Did you and Potter become more then friendly?" I asked bluntly  
Hermione burst out laughing clutching both of her sides  
"Please … why do you think Harry has not being subjected to the marriage law?"  
"Because he's the boy-who-refused-to-die" I offered  
Hermione shook her head whilst smirking.

"Harry's gay" My eyes rose  
"Really? I would have never of guessed"  
"Yes, He is in a stable relationship with an amazing man and has been for the last two months … some would say you know him rather well"  
I frowned and then rose my eyes when a thought came to mind  
"Severus?" Hermione laughed and kissed my cheek goodnight whilst I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking of my Godfather and the Saint Potter together.


	19. A different side to consider

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through

* * *

This is Hermione's side to the last chapter and of course will be rather similar.

* * *

Hermione's POV  
Three months had come and passed since the expectant but not unwanted news of my pregnancy. Draco still hadn't come around to the fact he was going to be a father which angered me but remembering my conversation with Narcissa only yesterday put a few things into perspective, I knew he couldn't come into Hogwarts without doing some serious damage but he was capable of picking a quil up and writing.

* * *

Flashback **  
"Hermione, you made it" I had just got into the door of honey dukes before the angelic voice came from the corner. Smiling I walked, or waddled my way over to where my in-laws were sat. Narcissa looked down at my bulging abdomen before jumping up to kiss me on the cheek. Lucius kept his eyes securely on my stomach.

I sat down taking my coat off in the process, my skin tight blue top not helping my stomach look any smaller.  
"I went to a muggle doctor yesterday" I said once we had ordered beverages  
"Why would you do that and not go to a healer?" Lucius asked taking his eyes from my stomach.

"I guess I missed some comforts of the muggle world and plus I they don't know who I have married and cannot jump to conclusions to why Harry attended every appointment with me and not your son" I looked Lucius straight in the eye feeling a slight accomplishment when he looked away.

"Anyway they have machines where we can see the baby on, like a computer of sorts. I got a scan if you would like to see it?" Narcissa's eyes filled up with joy so I grabbed inside my bag for scan we got yesterday, I handed it over and watched in amusement as Narcissa's eyes went from joy to confusion.

"Hermione … there are two baby's on this photo, did the muggle do it wrong?" Narcissa with a slight sadness in her tone.  
"No no no Narcissa, there are two baby's on their because I am having two babys" I announced  
Lucius's eyes snapped back down to my stomach and then to my face smiling.  
"No Malfoy has ever produced twins, what an accomplishment this is indeed Hermione" I smiled and sipped at my tea.

"If you want it, that copy is for you to keep, Harry thought it might be nice for us to get you one. I have one for Draco if you will give it to him" I began  
"Nonsense, it has been arranged yourself and Mr Potter will be staying with us during the Christmas break, we will send a car to pick you up tomorrow at four just in time for dinner"

"Narcissa …" I began to groan slightly  
"No, I will have none of this. It is despicable I have to go to such length to get you and Draco to talk, your not in the wrong believe me Hermione we know this."

"But will you hear Draco's side?" Lucius finished off  
I meekly nodded afraid of what they were actually going to say.  
"For a day walker the transformation lasts around two months to fully complete, a terrifying ordeal for those involved. It is like you are stuck in a caged cell in your own head. It felt like I was watching a movie, I could see and feel what I was doing to the other people around me but it felt like I had no control over my actions or my words. It happened, just happened.

I don't know why this does happen but I have spoken to other day walkers about their transformation and they say the same thing. One even killed a few people during her transformation which I guess isn't a surprise for what we are. For me I hurt Narcissa in the worst way possible, I cheated and lied to her and I regret every moment. Thankfully in time Narcissa realized it wasn't me, not truly and she forgave me. We are not asking you to forgave Draco but give him a chance to be in the children's life Hermione" Lucius finished.

"Ok, me and Harry will stay over Christmas break, I will give him a chance, just the one but if he messes it up I swear to merlin I will hex him so bad he will wish he never were married to me" I said finishing it with a smile.  
"It is to be expected dear" Narcissa said softly

Flashback over **

* * *

"Hermione the car's outside are you ready yet?"  
I groaned and levitated my bag downstairs making sure I packed enough for a whole month not just for two weeks.  
"Yes I am ready though you cannot blame me for procrastinating"  
"Have you packed your vials?" Harry asked  
"Have you?" I smirked

Harry pulled me close to him when we walked down to the entrance hall. Ignoring everybody's snide comments about my stomach I held my head up high and refused to let it get to me anymore.

Outside of the castle was a stretch black limousine with a human stood by the door.  
"What you don't think they would send an house elf? They are trying to get you to like them not give you a chance to hate them even more"

I sniggered and let Harry help me into the car. I wasn't happy with this little arrangement but I kept repeating in my. I am doing this for Narcissa, I am doing this for Narcissa, I am doing this for Narcissa.

But yet every mile that we passed I couldn't help but get nervous and giddy about seeing Draco, no matter how many times I replayed our fight over and over in my mind. I loved him and still do.

"Hermione, were here love" I looked up and smiled.  
"Of course" Harry helped me out of the car holding onto my arm we walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. No turning back now.

* * *

A house elf I remember called Blinky opened the door  
"Mrs Hermione Malfoy and Mr Harry Potter" The house elf announced  
I rolled my eyes and walked into view with Harry slightly behind me.

"So glad you could make it" Narcissa smiled and brought me into an awkward side hug, a bit hard to cuddle anyone with two babies inside of you.  
"As if we had a choice Cissa, you would have brought us here kicking and screaming" I said playfully  
Lucius kissed my hand in a polite manner and I looked to Draco, still as handsome as ever I thought to myself.

"Twins" I announced at his constant staring at my stomach and then looked up lovingly at me  
Draco's eyes lit up, there, right there was the reaction I had been hoping for all these months.  
"You might want to shut your mouth before you catch flies Malfoy" I said playfully  
It amused me watching Draco close his mouth shut

"Are you hungry Hermione?" ha stupid, I'm pregnant, there isn't a time when I am not hungry  
"Well I am feeding for two, or is it three including myself?" I laughed lightly. Draco put his arm out for me to take, I shook my head smirking slightly  
"I am not letting you off that easy Draco" Narcissa put an arm around my shoulder and one on my stomach taking me into the dining room.

By default I sat in the seat I had whilst living here. Draco came in and sat next to me, cologne filling my airwaves, gosh I missed that smell I thought contently. I divulged into a conversation with Narcissa about pregnancy cravings and emotional outbursts when Draco leaned over to me.

* * *

"So … what are the genders of the … babies?" Draco eventually stuttered out  
"Well, one of each. I and Harry have already chosen the most adorable name for the girl and I guess if you want to, you could choose a name for the little boy?" I offered and he nodded enthusiastically

"What's the girl name you have chosen?" Draco asked, I took a sip from my cup before continuing  
"Azalea Lilly Malfoy" I can't even remember why we eventually chose the name but it seemed … right.  
"I like it" He eventually said … good, because its decided I thought smugly  
"We pretty much have everything bought for the two of them with the exception of supplies needed for here" Hermione wiped her mouth on her napkin

"We could go to Babies and beyond tomorrow in Diagon Alley?" Draco offered whilst helping me up from the low chair I was sat in  
"Oh … I would be me and Harry have plans" I felt rather bad actually, it would have been perfect opportunity to get better … understanding maybe?  
"Hermione it's ok … go … I'm sure Severus and I can fill in the time together" I knew exactly what they were going to do to pass the time.

"Ok Draco … shopping sounds fun, Is it ok for you to go with so many people being around?" I started to chew on my bottom lip,  
"It is" Draco added stiffly.

* * *

Getting a bit tired I said my goodnights and went up to our room knowing Draco was hot on my tail got me a little more excited than it should  
"I will take the couch" He offered, I smiled and threw his pillows over. No way was he sharing a bed with me

"Hermione …"  
"Draco … just … don't please, It took every ounce of strength I have not to reject your Mother's offer for me and Harry to stay Christmas break, it is too early or too late for apologies. I have waited every day for a letter from you, some form of acknowledgment to our children" I failed, a stray tear escaped my eyes  
"Come here" Draco walked over to where I was stood in front of the bed and engulfed me into a comfortable hug, after a few minutes I cautiously took a few breathers and pulled out of his arms wiping my eyes on the offered handkerchief.

"Your Mother explained the first few months of transforming into a day walker the mind isn't the one of the individual nor are the actions been made by them. I did a little research and it matches what your Mother says, that doesn't mean I forgive you for the things you said but it does mean I understand a little better" I sighed and let a tear bubble up again, Draco wiped it away with his thumb. 'Thank you' I mouthed to him.

"I am going to go take a bath, will you be here when I return?" I half wanted to ask him to join me  
Draco nodded "If I am not I will be in my study" I smiled walking into the bathroom I and closed the bathroom door behind myself.

* * *

Slumping down onto the ground I let the tears escape. I knew this was going to be hard. I didn't just think I would be able to come in and ignore him, no i wasn't that naive. I blame the outburst of emotions on my hormones  
"It's not the hormones and you know, you love him and will forgive him before he even deserves it" My conscious told me.

I got up off the floor and ran my bath, I poured some bubble's into the running water and undressed. I dipped a toe into the water to make sure it wasn't to hot, satisfied I lowered my whole body in. I opened up my blood brothers book and picked up where I had left off. Harry made me promised not to bring schoolwork with me, but it is a book even if for an assignment I have to read it, I am reading it for leisure reasons of course I smirked to myself.

The water became cold so I pulled the plug and carefully got out of the bath. I set a drying spell on my hair and body before walking into the bedroom for my nightgown half hoping he was there and half hoping he wasn't. How could I be so stupid to leave my clothing in here.

Once I was dressed I got Draco's cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders tying it at the waist I walked to his study. Deciding not to knock on the door I opened it quietly to see Draco with his glasses on writing on some pieces of parchment.

* * *

"Always the late worker aren't we?" Draco looked up and smiled noticing it was me, I closed the door and sat in the chair that was in front of his desk.

"I have just finished up actually" Draco took his glasses off and placed them on his desk  
"Why?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have an emotional outburst and the tears would stream down my face, how embarrassing that would be.

"I am not sure, nothing I can say will make up for what I did Hermione. I was so scared and I know so were you but I was scared because when I was transforming it is like you're in a box in your head not being able to control anything you say or do. I was scared of losing you"

"What makes you think you have already lost me" I asked watching his face fall  
"I don't, you might already be at the stage of just thinking me of the Father of our beautiful unborn children and that is ok if you think that but I won't give up, not until I have you back in my arms, not until you can say we can try and move on from this and we can be a proper family unit"

My heart set of like a propeller, he was being serious, he was sorry and wanted me back, this is what I have wanted to hear for the last few months …. But can I forgive him? I thought to myself.

"I can't say I will forgive you. But I still love you, merlin knows why. I don't understand it, any of it, but I have had harry with me the whole time and he is not being pushed away by you or anybody." Draco nodded, a glimmer of hope flashed in his eyes.

"Draco, I want to forgive you really I do but my heart says differently, I am not sure when I will be ready for you to return to the old place in my heart but I want us to be a family for when our children come along, you said so yourself you don't want the children growing up knowing we don't love each other"

* * *

Draco got out of his chair, holding my hands he helped me out of my own. Electricity ran through our barely touching fingers.  
"Let's go to bed Mrs Malfoy" Hermione smiled placing her hand in the crook of my offered arm and I accepted ignoring the butterflies fluttering in my stomach

It felt odd having Draco lying next to me, Damn when did i decide he could share our bed  
"Did you and Potter become more then friendly?" Draco asked, I had to be honest I had been waiting for the comment for some time now, but still, I burst out laughing clutching both of my sides to try and stop the forming stiches  
"Please … why do you think Harry has not being subjected to the marriage law?"  
"Because he's the boy-who-refused-to-die" Draco retorted

I shook my head whilst smirking, a smirk worthy of a Malfoy if I must say so myself  
"Harry's gay" Draco's head spun around to meet my eyes with his own  
"Really? I would have never of guessed"  
"Yes, He has had a stable relationship with an amazing man for the last two months … some would say you know him well"  
I watched the cogs in motion until the penny dropped  
"Severus?" I laughed lightly and out of instincts kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Mr Malfoy" I smiled and turned over  
"Goodnight Mrs Malfoy" I heard him whisper before I closed my eyes.


	20. Disappearance

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through

* * *

I have just edited this chapter. Thanks for the people still reading this story it means a lot.

* * *

I know Draco makes some snide comments about homosexuality in this chapter but I have no problem with gays/lesbians and the rest … just to put it out there.

* * *

Draco POV

"Master Draco … Master Draco … you must wake up Binky is very worried about the young miss"  
I shot straight up thinking the worst, thinking Hermione might be in trouble or the babies  
"What is it Binky?" Worry evident on my facial features  
"The young miss seems to be running outside" The elf looked down playing with his fingers

Wiping the sleep from my eyes, sighing and feeling ashamed for over reacting, I walk over to the window and indeed there is Hermione running around the quidditch pitch.  
"Ok leave it to me, thank you Binky"  
Throwing some tracksuit bottoms on and a jumper I dismiss the house elf whilst leaving my chamber I followed the winding corridors of the mansion until I came to the backdoor.

"Hermione" I shouted but yet she still didn't look back.  
Biting the cold I make it into a sprint to catch up to her, running a little past her I turned around and jogged backwards so she could see me.

"Hey" Hermione said taking a something out of her ear  
"Is it safe for you to run when carrying our babies?" I ask slowing down.  
Hermione stopped and bent down putting her hands on her thighs to take deep breaths.  
"Yes … The doctor says any physical exercise I was doing before I was pregnant I am alright to carry on with as long as I don't exert myself ... Let me guess did binky grass me up?" Hermione smirked slightly

"He was only concerned Hermione, we don't want anything to happen to you or the babies" I looked down to her swollen abdomen then back up to her eyes  
"Jeez Draco, I was jogging not competing in the Olympics"  
"The what?" I asked confused  
"Nothing, Nothing … it's a muggle thing … I am fine, don't fuss around me like I am breakable I have a feeling your parents will be doing enough of that … now is it nearly breakfast because I am bloody starving"

* * *

We walked back up to the house talking about how we was going to plan our shopping trip around Hermione's toilet breaks, according to Hermione she might as well have a portable toilet attached to her, I ran a little ahead opening the manor door for Hermione and let her walk inside first. Harry was sat on the grand stairs with four or else five vials in his hands.  
"That was quick, wasn't expecting you back for another ten minutes" Harry said handing the vials to Hermione whom drank them all without any complaints.  
"Um … what are they?" I asked eager to know what was going into my wife's body  
"Prenatal vitamins, they give me nutrition and things of that nature the baby's seem to be stealing from me."

I lowered my head to the Hermione's stomach  
"Now baby's, this is your Father speaking. Give whatever it is your stealing back to your Mother this instance"  
I noticed Hermione's stomach moving up and down and a noise coming from behind me. I straightened my back and looked at Hermione.

"I guess whatever they taking from you they actually need it then?"  
Hermione nodded, wiping a tear from her eyes and smiled  
"They take whatever they want from me and I have to keep my strength and health up taking the potions"  
"How can you trust these vials though dear?"

"Because I bloody well made them" A booming voice came from the top of the stairs. I swivelled around on my feet just in time to see Harry and Severus's more than friendly reunion.  
"Come, these babies and there mama need feeding" Hermione whispered in my ear.  
I placed my hand on her lower back and walked with her to the dining room.

* * *

"Morning dear's" Mother greeted us taking a sip of her tea, Father nodded his head at us in acknowledgement whilst reading the daily prophet.  
"Mother … Father" I nodded helping Hermione into her seat  
"Cissa, the cutest thing in creation has just happened" Mother looked up from her tea and raised an eyebrow for Hermione to carry on.  
"I explained to Draco that the babies are taking their nutrients from me and that's why I have to take my potions, Draco got down eyelevel with my stomach and demanded the babies give them back to me"

Mother and Hermione burst into fit of giggles at my misunderstanding as did Harry and Severus whilst they happily came in and helped themselves to breakfast.  
"Don't worry son, I actually pointed my wand to your Mothers stomach and demanded practically the same thing from you" I raised an eyebrow thankful it wasn't just me then.

"How are you spending your day Draco" Father asked raising his pancake covered fork to his mouth, his daily reporter now folded neatly on the table next to his plate and coffee cup.  
"Hermione wants to go baby shopping for the babies so we will be taking a trip to babies and beyond  
"No need" Chirped in my Mother

"Oh and why might that be?" I asked hoping they hadn't already gone out and bought things to fill the nursery up with.  
"Well every time I fell pregnant your Father would re-do the whole nursery and take the things back down and place everything into the attic when it wasn't meant to be, there are a few spare essentials in the attic that will come in handy if you so wish"

I glanced over at Hermione who was wiping her mouth  
"Only if you're sure Cissy, it's not a problem if it is too sentimental or upsetting for you to let us use them we would understand completely"  
"Nonsense, this must have been Salazar's wish for our Grandchildren to the need them instead of our children, Yes Narcissa I forgot all about them, The children will use what we have here and that's final" Father said forcefully downing his coffee in a few gulps.  
"Now there is no rest for the wicked and I must be going to work" Father kissed Mother and Hermione on the cheek and bid us all goodbye.

* * *

"Draco since we will not be going baby shopping today, I was wondering if you will come visit my Grandmother with me?" I groaned inside slightly  
"But I thought your Grandparents disowned you my love?"  
"My Grandma Granger, not really my Grandma but she has had that title since I was born and it forever will stay like that, plus she wants to see the scans of the babies." Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her hands, I nodded my head in defeat

"Very well … only if you let me take you on a date this evening?"  
Fear and excitement ran over Hermione's features  
"Very well" Hermione said in a quiet voice  
"Good, now when are we visiting this Grandma of yours?"  
"Um … whenever you have finished your coffee I guess"

I drank my coffee and helped Hermione out of her seat. Binky was already waiting by the manor door without cloaks; I put my black one on over my broad shoulders and helped Hermione into her red thick cloak I had bought her for a present as a wedding present. The car drive to the Grandparents house wasn't that long, I had expected it to be longer but as Hermione pointed out they practically live in our estate.

The car slowed down and finally stopped outside of a thatched roof cottage.  
"Where here" Hermione all but squealed like a piggy

* * *

Hermione POV  
"Grandma" I greeted the small round woman who stood at the gate arms folded over chest, Grandma was wearing her usual blue piny with white daises on.  
"Hermione, darling look how big you have become" Grandmother placed her hand on my stomach and patted gently  
"I reckon one of each … am I right?" Grandma guessing the sex of our twins, I nodded  
"Azalea Lilly and …"  
"Scorpious Lucius Malfoy" Draco finished introducing and put a hand on my stomach looking at me with such admiration it made my heart melt

"Oh you must be Draco" Grandma wrapped her arms around Draco's shoulders and squeezed slightly.  
"Well come in don't just stand out here in the cold" Grandma led us inside.  
The little red cottage smelled and looked the same as I remembered in my childhood memories, I had spent many hours running around in the garden with my Grandad Granger in the summer playing tag and football, we would only go inside when Grandma got stern and demanded I would need a bath before bed because little girls do not go to bed dirty

"I baked you a double chocolate fudge cake Hermione" Grandma said pulling me out of my day dreaming, she poured the water in mine and Draco's cup's.  
I walked over to the fridge and brought the cake out eager to eat the cake I had longed for during my pregnancy.  
"Would you like a slice Draco?" I called from over my shoulder  
Draco nodded so I got two plates out and portioned up a small piece of chocolate fudge cake with a dollop of cream and brought them over to the table with two forks.

"Tuck in … Grandma makes the best fudge cake, it will give the elf's a run for their boots I'll tell you for sure"  
I watched in satisfaction as Draco took a small forkful of cake and ate it, his eye's widened in surprise and he all but galloped the rest of his portion up.

"I take it you like my cake then Draco?" Grandma said wiping Draco's mouth with a napkin.  
Draco frowned but nodded and thanked her all the same.  
Grandma was one of the few muggles who knew what happened to my parents, although she does miss them at least she is not bitter towards me and fully understands my decision to obliviate their minds.

"Is there any news on your parents Hermione?" Grandmother asked me, I shook my head and swallowed the piece of cake in my mouth before my throat become too thick with emotion.  
"I will let you know as soon as I go finding them Grandma, I think it only fair they are to know about my children, it's just finding them that's the hardest part. They were not in the house I had set up for them. The couple whom live there now says they went on a world expedition"  
Grandma nodded and took a sip of her tea

* * *

"Did you go for a scan my dear?" Grandma asked, I nodded remembering I had put the scans in my bag. I brought the scans out slid them across the table to where she sat.  
"This one on the left is Azalea and the one on the right is Scorpious" I explained. I was thankful they were sat facing each other when the scan was taking. It felt like they had been running around in circles the night before and kept me up till the early hours.

"Well, they are adorable. They will keep you on your feet that is for sure Hermione. How are your parents taking the news they are about to become Grandparents Draco?" Draco smiled coming back from the sink where he had put his cup in the washing up bowl.  
"They are ecstatic for babies to running around the manor; I was an only child as a kid. I think they miss the sounds of children laughing and the mess the make"

I smiled looking down at my clock and my eyes widened slightly, we had spent the whole morning chatting about the babies and cooing over the scans.  
"We must be going Grandma … Draco's taking me out tonight"  
Grandma smiled approvingly and showed us to the door giving us both a kiss on the cheek before letting us go.

Draco opened the door to the limo for me and helped me in.  
"Your Grandma is … something" Draco tried to wipe the lipstick of his cheek, I smiled  
"Shush, My Grandma is the best, she doesn't judge me and fully understands most things I do, she is the only one that hasn't treat me like a child my whole life, did you know my parents refused to let me go to Hogwarts until my grandparents stepped in." I smiled at the memory of the day my Grandparents brought me home one Saturday evening and put my parents in there place.  
"Oh no I wasn't saying anything bad about her it's just … well I am not used to such physical contact from my elders" My eyebrows meet my hair line

"You mean to tell me your Grandparents never kissed or hugged you?" Draco nodded  
"It is something that is not done among the higher society of purebloods. I am to understand from the few times I have come in close contact with Mrs Weasley she is the type of touchy person too." I laughed knowing full well what he meant.

* * *

We got to the manor just after lunch so Draco asked Binky to send a few sandwiches up.  
"What am I going to wear tonight?" I asked more to myself.  
Draco walked over to my dresses in my closet and picked out a rich blue velvet dress.  
"I have always loved this one on you" Draco said placing it on the bed, I set an extension charm on the dress to accommodate my little free loaders currently kicking my bladder.

I spent the afternoon getting ready for tonight wherever it was we were going.  
I had a bath in lavender oils that cleared my airwaves right up and then me and Draco sat down and had our tuna and cress sandwiches.

"I am sorry you know" I looked up to meet his eyes and gulped, I chose to nod my head slightly not trusting if I spoke that I wouldn't burst out in tears  
"Good, I know you cannot forgive and forget but as long as you know how sorry I am then that is more than I can ask for" Draco stroked my cheek affectionately and then went for a shower.

* * *

I put my dress on not being able to fasten it up by myself I wrapped Draco's green robe around my shoulders and went to the east wing. I knocked on a door and walked in.  
"Cissy could you help me please" Narcissa looked up, Lucius was sat in between her legs eyes closed and relaxed  
"I'm sorry to disturb you … it's just I can't seem to fasten my dress up."

Narcissa smiling walked swiftly over to where I was standing and fastened me up.  
"How are you having your hair and make-up?" She asked politely  
"Oh … I hadn't thought about that" In all honestly I had no clue, when it came to making myself look like a lady I was way out of my depth.  
"Ok dear, sit down I just know what to do" I smiled and sat down at her vanity table thankful I didn't have to try and set to taming my own hair.

"That's my cue to leave, my dinner break has just about finished anyhow, ladies I shall count the seconds until we meet again, until then" Lucius took a bow out of the room.  
"Where is Draco taking you tonight?" Narcissa asked looking through the mirror into my eyes  
"I am not sure, he … didn't say … oh merlin should I be worried?"  
Narcissa chuckled lightly  
"No dear" I sighed in contentment and nearly fell asleep when Narcissa announced she had finished

"Wow Cissy this is brilliant you're a genius" I looked at my smoky eyes and my loose long brown curls flowing down my back. I got up as I sturdily could, Narcissa walked over to her draw and handed me a black velvet box, I opened the box to see a pair of white elbow length gloves.  
"They were my mothers and I am honoured to be passing them down to you" Narcissa smiles  
"Are you sure?" I asked and Narcissa nodded  
I threw my arms around the older witch's neck.  
"Come … you don't want to keep Draco waiting now" Narcissa said smiling a little awkwardly and linked her arm with my own to help me down the stairs.  
Draco, leaning on the wall near the manor doors was booted in a black suit and his black cloak draped over his shoulders.

* * *

Narcissa helped me down the grand stairs and handed me over to Draco.  
"You look breath taking my dear" Draco whispered into my ear  
"You scrub up well yourself Mr Malfoy" Draco smiled and led us out of the doors and into the awaiting car

"I thought you would like to go see a play at the theatre, it is a very short play as I didn't think your bladder would appreciate it being too long" I smiled at his thoughtfulness  
"Thank you Draco" Draco nodded and focused his eyes in front of him, I closed my eyes and listened to the trees softly swaying in the cool night breeze.

"Were here Hermione" Draco shook me softly I opened my eyes and smiled at him sheepishly  
"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep" Draco smiled, getting out of his side of the car he came to my side and helped me out not letting go of his hold around my waist we walked inside the marvellous building.

We gave out tickets to the front desk attendant and were shown to our seats in a private box belonging to the Malfoy's. Draco handed me a pair of binoculars and draped his arm over my chair and throughout the whole play I watched intently through my gold binoculars as each mouse sized person –oh that's what they seemed like from where we were sat- danced with such precision, sang amazingly and acted through such emotions. By the time the curtains fell to the stage and everyone was stood up and cheering I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes and clapped my little white gloved hands together.

* * *

"I take it you enjoyed our evening together Mrs Malfoy?" Draco asked helping me up from my chair  
"I did thank you" Draco nodded and remained quiet.  
"Draco?" Draco turned to look at me  
"Why did you decide to take me to a play?" I asked  
Draco frowned helped me down the stairs of the theatre.  
"I'm not quite sure, it just seemed like something we hadn't got around to doing yet" I nodded and smiled  
"Well thank you I enjoyed myself"

I leant over and kissed his cheek, Draco turned and smiled at me stroking where my lips had just left his cheek. I stared into Draco's eyes when two dark figures came sauntering over to use. Draco stood in front of me in a protective stance and a low growl emitted from his chest.

A flash of green came our way and with a blink of an eye Draco had disappeared.  
"Draco … Draco" I panicked as our chauffeur grabbed my hand and helped me into the car. I tried to pull back.  
"I need to find Draco" I protested, The man turned around and stared at me  
"Miss I need to get you home, Lady Malfoy would prefer you and the baby's to be safe, I have already sent a patronus message to inform them of master Draco's disappearance, the best you can do for the baby's is to get to the manor" I nodded worry bubbling into my stomach I sat in the car and buckled up.


	21. Lost and Found

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through

* * *

I have changed parts in the last chapter for those who have not read it please do :)

* * *

Hermione POV  
"Mrs Malfoy we have arrived at Malfoy manor" I looked up threw my tear filled eyes at the kind eyes of the Malfoy chauffeur.  
"Thank you" I accept his outstretched hand and trudge slowly to the door of the manor  
"Hermione" Harry swung open the door and pulled me close to him  
"He … He … He's …. Gone Harry" I gulped down the lump lodged in my throat  
"I know sweetie but we will find him I promise" With his hand Harry rubs my back in a comforting manner.

"Let's get you inside were it is warmer" I harry pulled away a little to smile at me. I nod my head and let him take me into the manor and to one of the many living rooms, Dinky took my cloak off me and offered me a comforting smile.

"Where is everybody else?" I ask looking around the quiet room hearing nothing throughout the manor but the large grandfather clock in the hallway.  
"Severus and Lucius changed into their animagus to catch anything they can of Draco's disappearance; Narcissa is using her contacts to find her son."

I nod my head still not allowing the tears to spill out, Draco will come back through those doors any minute now with Severus and Lucius on each side joking over one thing or another. Harry sat next to me and placed his arm around my shoulders.  
"It's fine to cry, but I do hope you know they won't rest until he is found Hermione"  
I nodded my head meekly.  
"What is Severus's animagus form?" I look up at him interested

"Did you never wonder why I always called him the bat from the dungeons?" Harry asked with a smile playing at his lips.  
"I thought only vampire's animagus form was a bat" Harry shook his head  
"Obviously not then, I found out by chance when I was 15. I wasn't in the right frame of my mind and wasn't happy with the grade Severus gave me for an assignment so I went to the dungeons with anger raging over me. When I opened the classroom door Severus had just returned from a late night flight and that's how I found out, of course he wasn't happy that I knew but I didn't tell anybody about that night"

* * *

I nodded and rested my head back on his shoulder. The fire in the room lit up and I sat up hoping it would be Draco that would roll out but instead it was my Mother in law looking less than pristine. Her bun that was usually neatly formed at the back of her head had loose strands coming loose, the soot and dirt from the floo was clinging to her clothing and on her face. Narcissa took one look at me and shook her head.  
"We won't give up my dear, until then I have someone I thought you might need right now"

I frowned at Narcissa and watched as my parents roll out from the fire.  
"Bu… but how did you find them?" I asked standing up to look at my parents looking back at me with a mix of emotions rolled across their faces.

"Hermione Jane Granger" My Father all but shouted  
"Its Hermione Jane Malfoy now dear" My Mother placed a hand on his shoulder  
"Well don't just stand there, come and give your old dad a hug"

I walked over a little confused with their lack of rage but I let my parents engulf me in their arms, with their whispers of kind and encouraging words about Draco I let the tears finally fall.  
"Now, although we understand what you did to us my dear, it doesn't mean we are happy but now is not the time to dwell on that, care to tell me what happened?" My mother pulled away slightly and asked wiping tears away from face.

"We had just come out of the theatre and I began to thank Draco for a lovely night when two black cloaked figures come up and took Draco. I didn't see where they went just green smoke from where they were stood. Albert insisted I go in the limo and he brought me here"  
Mother still had her arm around my arm and father had written everything in short-handed, in his black notebook. Only close family knew my father used to be a spy in England working closely with Scotland Yard Police on important mystery's.

"So they used Magic?" Father cleared up and I nodded  
"Hermione you wore a black school cloak did you notice if they had a school logo on or anything suspicious about their cloaks" I frowned and shook my head at my Father's obscure question  
"I'm thinking, with light of this marriage law that someone has heard about your marriage to Mr Malfoy and is not very happy, which means one of two things. They either want ransom for him or they plan on using magic to keep him for their selves." Father explained looking over his notes

"Draco was a lady's man at school especially within his house Mr Granger" Harry piped up.  
"I think it would be best to re trace your steps pumpkin and see if any clues have been dropped" dad put his hand on my shoulder and smiled  
"I'll go with you Mr Granger I will be able to detect any dark magic used, Narcissa check Hermione over to make sure they haven't placed any dark spells on her" Narcissa nodded and let Harry and My Father use the floo i watched the fire fly open and the three of them disappeared.

* * *

Narcissa led me to her private quarters where I she showed me to the chairs herself and Lucius was lounging on early this day.  
"This won't hurt it is just a general check-up my dear" Narcissa half-heartedly smiled at me  
"Where did you learn medical spells Cissa?" I asked hoping it would change the topic or help my mind wonder to a different subject other than Draco.

"My Father insisted all the Black Females were to go through basic Medi-witch training just in case anything popped up. Of course as soon as Lucius caught wind of it he paid for my tuition to learn more than the basics with his involvement with the Dark Lord. We knew at the time that discrimination could occur to Death Eaters. When Lucius would come home from a punishment with the Dark Lord I would be ready with my potions and what not, there has been times I have had to bring him back from the brink of death"

I nodded my head slowly not sure what else to say without sticking my foot in it.  
"So Harry told me Severus's animagus form is a bat, I thought only vampires were bats" I asked curiously.  
"Yes but Severus although not a vampire himself does have vampire blood running through his veins." I nodded as Narcissa put her wand back away

The door opened and Harry came in  
"We couldn't find anything" Harry said a little exasperated  
"Your parents have gone home Hermione but they promise to write to you soon"  
I nodded and Harry smiled tightly and left the room.

"No spells have been detected on you or the baby's, I fear if they knew about these two then spells would have been used" Narcissa patted my stomach gently and something moved inside of me. Narcissa looked up at me with admiration in her eyes.  
"Was that the first time they kicked?" I nodded my head whilst biting my lip praying the tears don't flow freely again.  
"Did you want Draco to be the first to feel them kick?"  
Damn you stupid emotions and tears  
"I … I … I did yes" Narcissa nodded her head in understanding

"When I was pregnant with Draco, Lucius was extremely busy at work and with Malfoy enterprises he didn't feel Draco kick until I was in my last trimester, he kicked so hard I thought this little foot would come through my stomach" I laughed and dabbed at my tears with the napkin Narcissa offered me.

* * *

"Cissa" Lucius shouted through the house, we both looked at each other both mirroring hopeful expressions.  
"Stay here, you don't know what state he might be in"  
I shook my head and followed Narcissa anyway to the Grand staircase.

Lucius and Severus had Draco in a body bind.  
"Lucius what is the meaning of this" Narcissa exclaimed sprinting down the stairs as quickly as her heels would let her.  
"Narcissa stay back" Lucius said in a hard cool tone that I didn't notice and nearly walked into Narcissa's back.  
"Is he ok?" I asked walking to the side of Narcissa  
"Of course he isn't girl" Severus spat  
"Severus" Harry reprimanded as the doors swung open, Harry came through in his jogging gear, he must of gone for a sprint to try clear his mind, sure he didn't like Draco but he didn't like what it was doing to me him not being by my side.  
"Hermione has been to hell and back the last few hours and you snapping at her won't help matters" Severus groaned but turned around to nod at me in an apologetic manner.

"Draco has no recollection to who is or where he has been for the last few hours, As far as we can gather he knows nothing of his magical powers all he knows is that he is a young vampire with a vengeance. Hermione I am moving you into the guest room next to Narcissa's private quarters." Lucius said whilst he moved the floating and unconscious Draco up the stairs  
"Why surely it is safe for me to be a little closer to him then the over side of the mansion" I asked annoyed and followed him up the stairs.

"Sure it is, let a Vampire with memory loss sleep with his wife" Sarcasm ... great way to be mature Lucius I thought silently.  
"Come, I will show you where your new sleeping quarters are Hermione" Narcissa put a cool hand on my shoulder to guide me away and I reluctantly followed her down many corridors.

* * *

"Cissa, why are Severus and Lucius making precautions to keep me from Draco?" Narcissa stopped abruptly still for a few minutes pondering.  
"You are Draco's blood mate, your blood calls to him, you can snap him out of this if no one can but with Draco being a young vampire he could lose control at any moment and snap at you, were not saying Draco is to be banished from you. But until we know more you cannot see Draco on your own. Lucius won't be leaving Draco's side so he cannot wonder around the mansion" I nodded and followed her back down the halls.

"Come get some rest dear" Cissa took me to the bed and tucked me in after I had slipped into a night dress. I laid in bed not trying to get to sleep, my mind wont let me, it runs through memories of me and Draco together. I am not sure what time it was, it seemed like hours. I flung off the covers and walked out of my room. I walked the familiar route to Harry and Severus's Chambers. I knocked quietly on the door and waited. Harry opened the door and frowned.  
"Hermione you're not meant to be roaming the mansion alone." I bowed my head and sniffed silently.  
"Come in silly" I nodded and walked into the room.

* * *

"Harry sat with me on the couch in the room and conjured two warm drinks for us.  
"Harry what if he wakes up and doesn't love me? I am not sure I could go through that heartache, how is he going to accept our children?" I started to hyperventilate and harry had me counting to ten … backwards … slowly.

"Feeling a bit better?" Harry asked and I nodded.  
Harry put his arm around me and pulled me in close to his shoulder.  
"He will remember, it might take some time but I am sure between Severus and Lucius they can have his memory restored."  
"Do they know what happened to him yet?" I asked  
Harry shook his head "Not yet"  
Harry stood up and walked me over to his bed, pulling back the sheets he motioned for me to get in. I complied and he gave me a sleeping draught  
It didn't take long for the sleeping potion to take effect.

* * *

Dream**  
"Hermione …" Someone whispered  
"Come to me Hermione … I need you" The familiar voice pleaded  
I walked through the meadow, or field of grass and clovers.  
"Hermione quick" The voice … it was Draco  
"Draco I'm coming hold on"  
End of Dream **

* * *

I woke up panting, sweat dripping from my forehead.  
I put my hand to my chest squeezing trying to rid of the pain in my heart.  
The dream … I swung my legs out of the bed and pulled my cloak around my shoulders. Harry wasn't in the room which got rid of him for the moment; at least he won't stop me. I thought.  
I walked silently to Draco's chamber and heard Lucius voice inside of the room.

_"You always were stubborn even as a child, anyway we managed to get Hermione to come over for Christmas and the two of you seemed to reconcile a little, but you took Hermione on a date and that's when you disappeared."_Lucius explained.

"I was so frightened" I walked into the door keeping my hand on my stomach.  
Lucius rushed to Draco and pinned his arms around his back. Draco didn't seemed to notice his eyes fixated on my own, his once piercing grey eyes are now ever so soft. Does he love me? Why is he just staring at me?


	22. Memory Loss

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through

* * *

I know I havnt updated in a while but it annoys me when writers use a chapter as a A/N.

* * *

Draco POV  
"Draco. Draco my boy wake up" Groggily I opened my eyes and complied to the persons request.  
"hissssssss" My fangs extracted and I moved my body into a fighting stance.  
"Draco" The blonde figure put his hands up in surrender, his fangs extracted but no fear or fight came from his aura.  
"Who are you? …. Who is Draco?  
"Son … I need you to come with me"  
I hissed putting a little more anger into my warning.  
"stupefy" What a funny word, My mind goes blank and I feel funny and fuzzy …..

* * *

(A/N Draco is unconscious until Lucius and Severus get him to his chambers)

* * *

"He should be awake by now Severus" The man from … well before spat  
Raising my hand to my pounding head I groan.  
"Where am i?" I ask again  
"If your holding me hostage you are fools, she will come and collect me, she loves me and I her"

The blonde man looked at me and then to the other man in the corner.  
"Legillmens" The man in the corner whispered and stared blankly at me  
"It's a powerful spell Lucius there is nothing in his head … no memory's or recollection until we found him"

"And what about the young Mrs Malfoy, we both know she would make him better her blood sings to him" The blonde pleaded  
"Yes and would you wish to put the health of your Grandchildren in danger if there is a slight chance he will slip up near her"

The blonde man groaned but shook his head in defeat.  
"She will come for me, She carry's my child" I repeated  
"Draco, do you remember who I am?" The blonde man asked sitting next to me on the plush sofa, I shook my head after trying to rack my brain for anything to spark up about this unusual man.  
"I am Lucius Malfoy, your Father, The man in the corner is your Godfather Severus Snape"  
I snorted and turned my head  
"She says I have no family your lying" The blonde man frowned  
"Who is she?" Ha stupid human  
"She is my world, My life, my love, my wife"

The blonde groaned again and looked at the man named Severus.  
"Just bring Hermione in" He pleaded  
"And how do we know this talk is about Hermione Lucius"

* * *

The man named Lucius raised his wand to his throat and shouted a name I didn't quite catch. In a few minutes a tall slender woman with blonde flowing hair cascaded down her back walked in and sauntered over to where Lucius stood.

"See what you can get from him my love" The woman came over with the stick in her hand. Everyone has a stick what weird people.  
"Draco, I am your Mother I am just going to perform a few simple health checks" I nodded and the woman knelt beside me closing her eyes her hand with the stick in followed around my aura.

The woman flicked her eyes open and smiled gently at me.  
"Very good Draco" The woman stood up and walked over the two gentleman  
"No curses have been detected … Lucius if I just could contact Andromeda …"

"NO!" The blonde all but shouted in the blondes face, he rose his hand to her face, thinking he was going to strike the woman I stood up and raced towards the woman.  
"You will not hurt her again Father!" I snapped … wait where did that come from? I thought for a moment when a memory came to me.

* * *

Flashback **  
I awake abruptly in the middle of the night to screams. It had been like this every night since Father joined his little club. I tip toed silently downstairs. The private living room door was open ajar.  
"Lucius please she is my sister" Mother pleaded  
"NO … I will not go behind the darks lord's back and talk with muggles and you being my wife will be by my side and agree."  
"But…." Strike, Father slapped Mother around the face.  
Shocked I ran upstairs and hid under my duvet, pulling it over my head and holding it tightly in place.  
End of Flashback. **

* * *

"Great the only memory he remembers is the only time I have ever stroke Cissa"  
"Lucius, Draco only remembered because Andromeda was mentioned and he thought you was going to hit Cissa, it was familiar to his mind. The human brain cuts off bad memory's so we can forget for a reason"

Lucius nodded swiftly to Mother and she walked out of the room quietly.  
"Where is Mother going?" I asked worrying for her safety  
"She has gone to contact your Aunt Andromeda; Andromeda is a nurse in the muggle world and may be more use than I dare to admit"

* * *

Narcissa POV  
I walked quickly to my chambers and pulled on my Black Family Cloak on and my old broomstick from its cupboard. I was a little rusty but I was certain I could ride it to Andromeda's Place. I would have used the floo but I didn't know the house's coordinates or if she even had a floo fire.

Seeing a little familiar house in the distance my stomach does summersaults. What if? What if she didn't want to see me? What if she wouldn't help me? What if? I shook my head not thinking of the many what ifs.

Making sure no muggles were about I landed just outside the gate to the house. I opened the side gate and knocked gently on the glass window on the door. The door opened and a little boy of maybe 2 or three stood the gawping at me.  
"Grandma, Aunt Narcissa is here" How did he know who I am?

"Teddy Lupin how many times have I told you not to answer the doors"  
Andromeda came to the door looking at me through her cold stern eyes, Andromeda looked more like Mother every time I saw her.

"Teddy why don't you go up to your bedroom" Andromeda patted the little boys hand.  
"But I want to talk with Aunt Narcissa" The little boy pleaded  
"Teddy" Andromeda said a little more sternly that made the little boy walk up the stairs to his room.

"Narcissa" Andromeda addressed me coldly  
"I will get to the point, Draco needs help and I think you could help him"  
"And what makes you think I would help him? Or you for that matter?"  
"Andy please" I pleaded with her, softening my eyes a little  
"Does Lucius know you're here?" I nodded

* * *

"Teddy pack an overnight bag and b down here in five minutes"  
I smiled and threw my arms around her neck  
"Thank you I whispered" Andromeda patted me stiffly and I let go to compose myself.  
"I am not doing this for Lucius, I am not even doing this for Draco, I am doing this for you Narcissa"

Andromeda 'Accio' her wand and It came flying into her hand at lightning speed. Andromeda stroked the wand and smiled contently.  
"I am here Grandma" Teddy ran down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder.

* * *

Andromeda held Teddy's hand and put her hand on my shoulder to allow me to apparate us to the manor. I pressed through the gate and allowed the wards to accept Andromeda once more and Teddy.  
"Are we staying at Narcissa's house Grandma?" Teddy asked  
"No" Andromeda said coldly  
"oh" Teddy said and lowered his head.

"How does he know about me Andromeda?" I asked inquisitively  
"I have shown him photographs of all the family including you, He will make his own Judgement up, he hates Bellatrix for killing his Parents so I am glad Molly Weasley killed her when she had the chance" Andromeda whispered to me.

* * *

Draco POV  
The door opened and a brown shaggy haired man walked in and closed the door behind him.  
"Potter" I spat "What are you doing here?"  
Potter raised his eyebrows but said nothing.  
"Father throw him out, he is the enemy" I protested  
"Oh dear, I daren't tell you who your married to then Malfoy" Potter smirked

I looked down to my left hand and fair enough I had a titanium wedding band on.  
"Please tell me this is a joke?" I looked at the faces in the room.  
"Well where is my wife then when I need her the most?"

"You may want to sit down for this one Malfoy" Potter smirk grew a little larger. I complied and sat back down on the sofa.  
"Hermione is heavily pregnant with twins…"  
"Granger? You married me to bucktoothed mudblood Granger?"

Harry and Severus withdrew their wands and pointed them at me… wands?  
"What are wands?" I asked confused  
"You're a wizard Draco" Father said putting a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

"There was a marriage law passed by the ministry and we wanted a good pure blooded witch for you. Your Mother and I went to the Bradbury's after rumours their Granddaughter is their ward we pleaded for Hermione.

After much pleading and persuading we managed to betroth the both of you. Needless to say neither of you were happy but you both seemed to grow on each other. On your wedding day you was nervous she would run off with Ronald Weasley of all people so when you saw your young bride walk down the aisle you smiled. I hadn't seen that smile in a very long time and it opened mine and your Mother's heart to see you so happy.

You took Hermione to our home in France for a weekend, with you both being the heads of Hogwarts you were expected to be back at the school the following day but something happened when you returned, you came into your vampire heritage. Neither me nor your Mother expected it if we are honest. You were pulled out of Hogwarts and I tutored you here, Hermione visited weekends and you seemed to lighten up when Hermione was on your arm.

One weekend Hermione came and announced her pregnancy, We was ecstatic but you flew of the handle, only being married a few weeks you didn't think it possible for the baby to be yours. Hermione left the Mansion in promises you would never see her again.

Me and Your Mother pleaded with you for weeks to see Hermione and apologise, even when you realised they were your children you refused. You always were stubborn even as a child, anyway we managed to get Hermione to come over for Christmas and the two of you seemed to reconcile a little, but you took Hermione on a date and that's when you disappeared."

* * *

I blinked away the tears.  
"I was so frightened" I spun on my heels, Hermione Granger … No Hermione Malfoy my wife, I don't remember many memories of her, was I nasty to her? Do I love her? Does she love me? Hermione had come into a really nice looking witch, her hair a little straighter, her curves … oh my, her curves.

"Lucius I know you said I couldn't come … but it hurts … My heart strings are pulling and plucking." A single tear streamed down her face. I wanted to go comfort her but Father had me restrained.  
"Father … what are you doing, is old age getting to your head let go of me"

"Draco dearest" I turned around to see Mother and Andromeda in the doorway with Hermione.  
"Aunt Andromeda" I nodded my head stiffly.  
"If you don't behave I won't help you. I don't owe you anything and I for sure am not doing this for you, Narcissa needs me and I refuse to let your snide comments get to me." I frowned but noticed Andromeda was referring to my Father.

"Hermione, why don't you and Harry take Teddy down to the kitchen to where dobby is making cookies?" Mother suggested  
Harry walked over to Mother and picked a little boy up into his arms.  
"Teddy stay with Harry" Aunt Andromeda shouted down the corridor.

* * *

"Narcissa get anything that remind Draco of his childhood, presumably you might have anything that may spark up any good memories that is if he did have them" Father growled but Mother shut him up with a stern look.

"Draco sit" Aunt Andromeda ordered, she conjured another chair and sat in front of me.  
"Mother has already checked my vitals" I said when she shone a flash light in my eyes  
"I am sure she has, but your Mother know very little or nothing of muggle medicine."

I nodded and let Aunt Andromeda get back to her crazy torturing with her flash light. Mother came in a little later with Photo albums and stuffed toys. Father groaned and left the room with Severus in tow.

"What in do you remember Draco?" Aunt Andromeda asked  
"Not a lot, I remember Hermione … and our children, I remember bits of my childhood like being scared of Father and the Dark lord …. The Dark Lord is dead" I said as a statement not an question

"I remember being a death eater" I groaned and pulled my sleeve arm up to look at the black scar.  
"My scar, I remember being assigned to kill Dumbledore, is he … is he dead?" Andromeda shook her head  
"I remember most of the war … I think I am beginning to remember most things" I said looking through photo albums and at the other odd things mother brought into the room.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" I shook my head and glanced at the clock. It read 7.04am I didn't realise we had been at it all night, getting my memories in order.

"Mother?" Mother looked at me  
"You seem happier with Aunt Andromeda here, your aura is glowing gold" Mother smiled and nodded a little stiffly.

* * *

"Grandma I had a bad dream" The little boy named Teddy ran in cuddling Aunt Andromeda.  
"What was your bad dream about darling?" Andromeda cradled the boy  
"it was the black haired woman again; she spoke to me this time"  
"Oh and what was it that she said my dear?"  
"She just said hi" Aunt Andromeda nodded  
"I am sure your imagination is just on over drive dear, get your things I think Grandma is done here"

"Andromeda you can't let the boy leave on an empty stomach" Father came in and ruffled Teddy's hair  
"How would you like to have breakfast and then Harry wants to show you the stables" Teddy nodded excitedly  
"Please Uncle Lucius"  
"Well you better ask Grandma first boy" Teddy sighed in defeat and turned to Aunt Andromeda with puppy dog eyes on  
"Please Grandma" Aunt Andromeda nodded stiffly

"How's Draco's mind?" Father asked Mother  
"Very well, Andromeda worked all night and we think he remembers most things although we will have to leave the photos and things in here just in case his memory runs away with the fairies again, he doesn't quite remember everything about Hermione so they may have to spend a lot of time together."

"Very well … Draco, show up to breakfast after your presentable"  
Everyone left my room so I could shower and put clean clothes on.

* * *

It came to become rather a second nature to run through my morning routine, I ran through it a little faster than normal this morning. I looked in the mirror and once I was happy with the result I ran to the other side of mansion and lurked in the shadows. The door opened and my nostrils are filled with such a sweet aroma.

"Well, well what do we have here?" I came from the shadows and saw the look on her face.  
"Draco" she breathed heavily  
"Where … where is Lucius or Severus?" Hermione panicked looking around  
"They are both down at breakfast and are expecting us … shall we?" I held my arm out for her to take; I waited a minute or so before Hermione nodded slowly and took my arm.

"I hear we are to be parents" I looked down at the dainty form next to me. Hermione nodded slowly.  
"We are having twins ... two babies … a boy which you have named Scorpious and a girl I have named Azalea."

"Nice names" I appraised and then sighed  
"I'm sorry Hermione … I don't remember a lot about you, Aunt Andromeda says it is because I was nasty to you when I was younger" Hermione snorted and looked up at me as we came to the dining room doors

"You was more than nasty … but we have worked past that … I forgave you" She opened the door and walked inside. Pulling her chair out for her I waited until she was sat until I sat in my own chair.


	23. Family Bonding

I do not own any of the HP character JKR does. I do not have a Beta but I do have spell check, please be patient and kind with the misspellings I do try and pick them up but an odd few might slip through

* * *

Hermione's POV

Lowering myself and my bulging abdomen in the chair Draco pulled out for me. I took my napkin from my glass and put it on top of my knees. Taking a slice of toast from the toast rack, I look around the room.

Severus and Harry are sat at the far end of the table discussing a new potion Severus is currently working on. Teddy is sat next to Harry and Andromeda next to Teddy wiping jam from his cheeks. At the head of the table Cissa and Lucius are too divulged into their morning papers to make head or tales of what is going on around them.

Then there is me and a loss Draco in the middle. I quickly glanced at the frozen blonde; surprised he is staring at me I offer him a quick smile.

"Have the children …. Have you felt movements?" Draco asked biting into his marmalade covered toast. I put my knife in the jam jar and spread it across the toast before answering.  
"They have, Your Mother was with me at the time" I bit my lip scared he might fly off the handle.  
"Oh ... well there are other things I am sure I can be the first to partake in perhaps?"

I nodded meekly. Draco seemed … cold … distant … like the Draco we knew before the war … but without the snide comments.  
"Will you be moving back into our chambers?" He asked pouring himself and me some more orange juice.  
"I am not sure that would be wise, I was moved for a reason. I think it best we let your Father decide when it is best for me to be moved."  
Draco scowled but dropped the subject.

* * *

"Hermione, me and Severus are going shopping is there anything you need picking up?" Harry placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear  
"Oo if you get my black school bag for me … it's in my chambers hung up on the bed post. I have a delivery coming in today at the bookstore and if you miss it I cannot collect it until after Christmas"

"Merlin help me if I forget then" Harry said cheekily before leaving the dining room with Severus hot on his heels.  
Lucius stood from the table with an outstretched hand that Narcissa accepted with a love filled in her eyes.

"We are going for a walk in the muggle countryside, Andromeda is showing us some lovely fields near her house" Narcissa exclaimed all excited kissing us both on the cheeks and a parting nod from Lucius.  
"Got it Hermione" Harry ran into the room no sooner than Lucius and Co had left.

I took my reservation reminder from my Handbag and gave it Harry.  
"It has all been paid for so don't worry about that. Severus please make sure he doesn't forget" Severus nodded and placed his arm around Harrys shoulder.  
"Have fun you two" Harry shouted over his shoulder.

I inwardly sighed and left Draco in the dining room to go do some assignments. They were not due till after the Christmas break but the sooner they were done … the better I guess. Pulling my school bag over my shoulder I sat in the most comfortable and my favourite chair in the library.

* * *

Narcissa POV  
"Andromeda why don't you and Teddy accompany us on a walk this afternoon?" My older sister walking a few steps in front of us holding Teddy's hand.  
"I don't think that would be wise Narcissa, thank you all the same" I watch as Teddy's head drops down

"I am sure Teddy would love to show us around the … countryside" My husband came from the shadows and ruffled the little boys hair  
"Lucius …. No" Andromeda put a little more forcefulness in her answer this time  
"I insist" Lucius looked down at me and smirked  
"Grandma pleaseeee" Teddy interrupted before a full blown argument erupted  
"Very well" Andromeda nodded stiffly "But your elves are preparing the picnic"

I smiled and squeezed Lucius's hand in appreciation.  
"Teddy accompany me to the kitchen" Lucius's hand fell on the little boy's shoulder gently.

"Ok what are you two playing at; I said I would help Draco. Draco seems to be improving can we please go back to hating each other and living different lives" Andromeda stared coldly at me  
"You hate me?" My eye brows knitted and Andromeda sighed  
"Ok maybe not hate you … I hate what he made you do … you turned your back on me because I married a muggle born. Ted was a loving father and husband; I even stuck up for you when rumours of Lucius joining the dark lord erupted." I stepped forward cautiously

"Lucius … he is a different man now, he hasn't said a bad word to you during your stay, please give him another chance … for me try … please" Andromeda rubbed her forward  
"Ok … I'll try … but I won't forget … I can forgive but never forget"  
"That's all I ask Andy" Andromeda nodded and walked down the hall the boys disappeared down.

* * *

After we ate breakfast myself and Lucius walked outside and met Andromeda putting Teddy's coat on.  
"Im ready, Look at my new coat Aunt Narcissa, Grandma bought it for me yesterday" The little boy is all smiles as he looked up at me.

"And it is a very nice coat Teddy" I smiled down at him.  
Andromeda got a lighter from her coat pocket and held it out.  
"Port key" Andy said at my confusion. We touched the red and yellow lighter as the familiar pull at my navel alerted me we had arrived.

I looked to check everyone was safe and all body parts in check. I stood in a field surrounded by fields, the only noise coming from the birds chirping along. Andromeda stood to my left as Lucius and Teddy were already walking ahead pushing a little boy's bike.

"Where did the bike come from" I frowned at Andy  
"Oh I hid it in Teddy's pocket before we came to yours, I wasn't sure if there would be anything for him to do at your place so I brought his bike" I nodded

* * *

"Do you visit Bella's grave?" Andromeda asked out of the blue.  
At the mention of my younger sister's name sent shivers down my spine.  
"No … I sent all her portraits back to the black manor … Hermione … Draco's wife … was tortured by Bella during the war"  
"How horrible" Andromeda exclaimed

"Worst part was we stood there and did nothing" Andromeda put a hand on my arm  
"In all fairness though Narcissa, what could you have done without being murdered? You weren't to know she would join your family later on in life." I sighed

"I know but I keep thinking how she is only a few months younger then my Draco and it haunts me" I straightened my posture back up

"Cissa … listen to me … don't dwell on it because it will slowly eat up at you … Hermione doesn't seem to be dwelling on it so why are you?"  
I smiled shakily at my older sister.

* * *

"Look Uncle Lucius I am doing it by myself" Teddy called to Lucius as he stayed balanced on his bike, I laughed lightly. In the absence of Remus and Tonks, Teddy asked rather nervously if Lucius can take his stabilizers off his bike and here we are watching the little boy riding carefree down the country fields.

"Watch him Lucius" I called to them slightly worried  
"Narcissa, Boys toughen up with a few scrapes and bruises. He is fine" I sighed  
"I know, I was worse with Draco you know. Lucius would take him away from me at hours at a time to bond like this"

"I wish Tonks was here, Merlin I hated calling her that name, but I guess things change when the ones you love die" I smiled warmly at my sister as we walked on

* * *

Hermione POV  
The assignment … well extra work wasn't hard. Poppy had made me some work sheets and case studies up to bring home with to revise and study over the holidays. It became an extra class looking after patients with Poppy instead of work experience, but I guess work is learning when you're new at your job.

I do wonder if the worksheets are actually made up though. The case studies do sound awfully formally. Take this one for example.  
"Student A has annoyed a very hormonal teenager his own age. Student B happened to break Student A's nose and a slight concussion may be apparent where Student A fell backwards to a large rock.

I laughed to myself wondering if Poppy knew this would lighten up my holiday abit.  
"Do you mind if I join you?" Draco came into the room.  
"Go ahead I was just about finished in here" Draco nodded and stepped aside for me to leave. I gathered my things and left without looking back at Draco staring a burning hole into the back of my head. Walking around the manor with no one to talk to isn't as fun as it sounds so I headed down into the kitchen were the house elves were preparing our dinner.

* * *

"Miss Hermione should be resting not down in here bothering Binky"  
My house elf cheekily smiled at me.  
"Is there anything I can do Binky?" I asked putting the most bored tone on I could muster hoping Binky would understand how utterly bored I was.  
"Yes … go tell Master Draco that dinner is ready" Binky put the sandwich fillings on the bread  
"Oh … anything but that maybe?" I asked urgently  
"Nope … actually Binky insists Miss Hermione builds up her Gryffindor courage and tells Master Draco dinner is ready."

I groaned but left the kitchen to find Draco; this was probably the only time I would ever hate going into a library. I opened the door to see him sitting in his favourite chair engrossed into The Wind In The Willows.  
"That always was your favourite book" I commented and Draco's head shot up.  
"Dinner is ready if you want to eat together in the dining room."

I left without hearing an answer. Binky was in the dining room sorting cutlery and serviettes onto the table.  
"Thank you Binky" Draco said in recognition to the elf's help  
Draco pulled my chair out for me politely.  
"Binky is very glad Master Draco is back to his full health"  
"Thank you Binky" Draco smiled kindly at the elf.

I sat and ate my sandwich not taking interest into the two discussing the menu for the following week. When Binky finally got up and left I wiped my mouth with the napkin and put the discarded napkin onto my empty plate.

* * *

"Then there was two" Draco chuckled next to me, I nodded stiffly and I excused myself from the table.  
"Hermione" Draco called after me, I turned around before I climbed the grand staircase  
"Hermione … Do … I … frighten you?" Draco asked slowing down in front of me.  
"You have been avoiding me all day"

Shaking my head I pinch the bridge of my nose with my pincher's.  
"The situation scares me … Cissa says you're not to be trusted near me alone yet … but they have all disappeared for the day and left me alone with you"  
Draco laughed so I shot my head up to look at him  
"Mother always is over dramatic" Draco grasped my hand in his and he frowned  
"I don't remember you … it frustrates me … I want to remember you … your my wife … Father says I love you … how can I love somebody I don't know? Shouldn't I remember the most about you?" I shrugged my shoulderS slowly in defeat.

"Father says today might be a good bonding experience, I might remember a few things about us. Do you have any photos of us that might help jog my memory, or something that I gave to you that means a lot?" He quizzed

* * *

"I might have" I nodded and went to our Chambers. I got down on my hands and knees and looked under the bed, dragging a red and green velvet box out with me.

"It's a keepsake box" I held the box in outstretched arms for him to take off me. Draco took the box off me and lifted the lid. Sifting through some of the photos of us and reading our corresponding letters he smiled.  
"It's weird, I remember writing the letters … and I remember the photos being taken … but yet I still can't remember you" Draco said with such sadness.

Standing up from the bed I sit on my heels in front of him. Placing my hands on his face I study his gaze.  
"Where are you my love? What happened to you?"  
Draco gulped and shook his head  
"I … I … I don't remember Hermione … I'm sorry I wish I did"

"Lucius told me you were talking about somebody coming to save you?" I quizzed  
"Ah … yes … Father says whatever has happened it was my old self telling him to fetch you to me, but Mother says it is more than that and Aunt Andromeda agrees." Draco rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

"Want to hear something funny?" He asked, I nodded my head and smiled lowering my hands to my lap  
"When Potter … I mean Harry told me I was married, the first person I thought it would be was Ginny Weasley" I laughed lightly  
"No … um … Ginny is Married to Blaise Zabini"  
"I remember" Draco nodded  
"I stayed long enough to be a witness then I left the ceremony so I didn't have to see you … that and I had my first hospital appointment for the children"

I took Draco's hand and put it on my stomach and watched his eyes in amazement.  
"Are … is that our children doing that?" Draco looked at me gob smacked at the movements inside of me  
"Yes" I answered, patting my stomach myself  
"Wow" Draco got down on the floor with me and looked at my stomach

"Hello in there … children, this is your Father speaking" A body part moved and deformed my tummy  
"They like the sound of your voice Draco" I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair and that is how we stayed all afternoon, Draco with his hands on my stomach talking to our children. At the moment I wasn't too bothered he didn't remember me as long as he had this experience with his children … our children.

"I love you" I whispered very lowly, Draco looked up at me, Taking a hand in his he gave my knuckles a kiss each  
"In time I will remember just how much I love you also Hermione" I blushed  
"You wasn't meant to hear that" I admitted  
"Vampire hearing" Draco laughed lightly

I looked deep into his eyes and a meek smile spreads across my face.  
"Were back" Harry shouted through the manor. My smile faltered and I moved away from Draco.

* * *

**A/N Not long to go now till the end**


	24. Wife Meets Mistress

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does :)

* * *

I have not forgotten about this story, I have had a little memory block lately, but here is another chapter and another should be up by end of the week.

* * *

24th December

Christmas eve saw myself and Cissa sat in front of the large marble fireplace knitting Christmas stockings in Malfoy Manor.  
"I never could get the hang of knitting by hand"  
Narcissa sat elegantly, as always, watching me knit by hand. I lifted my head and smiled slightly at Narcissa's wand moving in and out up and over each other doing the knitting for her.

"Andromeda was the person to teach me how to knit; Harry invited me over last year so I wouldn't be alone at Christmas, i received the longest lecture in creation because I didn't know a simple task."  
Cissa nodded and silently commanded the knitting needles down.  
"Draco's been away a lot this last week" Cissa looked at me impassively.  
"I don't know what you want me to tell you Cissa, if I ask of his whereabouts he tells me its business and he should be back to see me at night" I tugged slightly at the ball of wool to allow more give for the needles.

"Lucius has told me Draco has a new receptionist, Astoria Greengrass." I placed the white needles in my lap, it was obvious Cissa had become tired of knitting once again and wasn't going to drop the conversation lightly.  
"Yes so I have heard, straight out of school and a receptionist for a Malfoy, what an inspiration" I rolled my eyes slightly. I hadn't meant to sound jealous but it's only natural when Astoria sees more of my husband then I do.

"Does he still come to your bed?" Cissa asked pouring more tea into our white china cups.  
"Cissa only you can make sex sound so pure" Cissa smirked and conjured the biscuits over.  
"No, he doesn't. I haven't had Draco in my bed nor me in his since, well since these two were conceived" I placed my hand on my stomach in a affectionate manor.

"Miss Hermione, a letter has come from the house of Zabini for you" Binky handed me the black envelope and disappeared with a 'pop'  
"Since when have you and Blaise Zabini been friends?" Narcissa asked staring at the letter as if it was an offending item.  
"Mr Zabini married my best friend Ginny, it might be from her" Cissa nodded at my explanation and sat back in her chair.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Greengrass" Binky announced the arrival of the two and disappeared again.  
Cissa stood up an helped me to my feet steadily, not taking her hand off my back.  
"Mother, Hermione" Draco strutted in with a blonde petite … girl, Draped over his arm.  
"Draco dear how is work going?" Cissa asked rubbing my lower back comfortably.  
"Very well mother, you remember Toria? ... Toria this is my Mother and Hermione"

Draco introduced the three of us, Cissa nodded her head slightly in the girls direction.  
"Lady Malfoy" Astoria curtsied slightly and held her hand out for me to shake.  
"Hermione, Draco's wife" I smiled and took her hand.  
"Astoria, Draco's Mistress" I dropped her hand and glanced at Draco.  
"Tell me this isn't true, tell me she's winding me up" Draco's face stayed impassive.  
"I don't know what to tell you Hermione, you know how pureblood's traditions go"

I pulled my hand back and wiped the smirk straight off his face.  
"I'm pregnant with your children" I screeched, Draco's face hardened  
"You will control yourself Hermione" Draco's voice turned slightly threatening.  
"Why, what are you going to do? Hit me? Ha! You would be dead before you could say your own name boy" I stood straight up and stared him down.

"Don't let the dirty little mudblood talk to you like that Dray, she's beneath us" Astoria spat.  
"That's rich coming from a 50p an hour hooker; tell me '_Toria_' how much does he pay you? Is it worth it"  
Astoria whipped her wand out the same time mine reached her throat, Astoria tilted her wand towards my stomach and smirked.

"Miss Greengrass you will lower your wand this instant" Lucius's voice boomed throughout the living room.  
"Yes Mr Malfoy" Astoria hung her head slightly and dropped her wand.  
"Hermione" Lucius raised an eyebrow at me  
"Fine" I rolled my eyes and removed my wand from her throat.

"Draco, I think it is about time yourself and Miss Greengrass return to work" Lucius walked over to me and Cissa and placed a hand on my shoulder to show where his loyalty's layed.  
"Yes Father" Draco pulled Astoria from the room, closing the door behind their retreating forms.

"Did you know?" I asked looking at the two Malfoy's  
"Yes, but how does one say such things? so I told Mrs Zabini instead" So that's what the letter is about, I threw it on the sofa and looked at Narcissa as she took her arm away from my back  
"I had an incline" Cissa said putting a hand on my shoulder, oh boy was I angry.

"I think I'm just going to head out ... for some fresh air" I walked out of the living room and accepted my winter cloak from Binky. Draco kissed Astoria's cheek as she closed the door to the Malfoy limousine.  
"Ah Hermione, there you are" Draco turned on his heels and smiled as if nothing had happened.  
"I hope you don't mind but I have invited Astoria for Christmas dinner tomorrow"  
'One … Two … Three' I counted slowly in my head  
"That's fine …. I won't be here tomorrow anyway" I brushed passed Draco's shoulder.

"You cant take my children away from me Hermione" Draco shouted, I turned on my heel and stared at him icily.  
"My children, These two are MY children Draco, and when My children ask why I am not longer with their Father, I will simply reply that he gave it all away for a silly little girl"  
I spat and turned on my hell and walked down the driveway letting the tears flow freely.

* * *

Walking down the streets in the cold winter breeze allowed me the quiet time I once devoured; now it only became a lonely place.  
"Hermione, is that you?" I looked up and smiled at the friendly face  
"George, how are you" I kissed the red head on the cheek and pulled back, keeping my hand on his arm.  
"Very well, why are you outside in this cold?" George asked looking down at my stomach and his eyes bulged out

"Your massive, have you got an army in there?" I laughed slightly  
"It feels like it sometimes but no, just the two. It's a long story why I am our here really" I answered  
"Look, I just have to drop this WW delivery off at this house and then we can grab a coffee" I nodded and waited patiently for George at the little brown gate of the owners house.

* * *

Five minutes later and we stood outside of the Burrow, George took my hand and led me inside the warm little hut.  
"Mother I'm home … and I bring guests" George took my red fluffy winter cloak from my back and hung it up.  
"George how many times do I have to tell me to warn beforehand if you bring guests"  
Molly answered coming into the kitchen.  
"Hermione" Molly smiled and gave me an awkward sideward hug.

"And then he took her and left, as if nothing had happened and what hurts the most is the fact he will be all over her tomorrow at Christmas dinner" I explained the situation quietly with Molly's hand on my knee and George's arm around my shoulder.

"Don't cry sis, anyway if your that bothered I will happily come over and get food poisoning from the Malfoy's to keep you company" I lifted my head up to look at George  
"You would do that for me?" George nodded  
"What about your wife?" I asked and George laughed  
"I don't have one, none of us know why really, I am just one lucky fellow" George beamed.

"Arthur is taking me out for a meal tomorrow now all the kids are grown up and left, we'll all but George and he will be here by himself" Molly rubbed my hand  
"It's settled then, I shall owl you this evening with the details of tomorrows events and I expect you to come, I don't want to be by myself …. Although I think Blaise and Ginny are coming over" I looked over at Molly who nodded and smiled at me.

"I have to get back" I glanced up at the clock on the mantel piece announcing it was 8.30pm  
"Bye Hermione" George kissed my cheek and helped me from the sofa  
"Oh wait, do you need help apparating again?" I laughed and nodded  
"Yes please, These kids don't allow me to do anything by myself" Molly laughed and stood up with the two of us  
"I remember what it was like with my twins" Molly looked at George in a motherly love kind of way and waved us off.

* * *

I stood in front of the gates with George's cloak wrapped around me and my own fluffy over cloak.  
"Thank you" I took his cloak off and give it to him  
"I'm not letting you walk all the way up their without my cloak, take it and give me it back tomorrow Mione'" George kissed my cheek as he wrapped his cloak around my shoulders again and with a 'pop' he apparated away.

"Nice young man" Lucius came from the shadows of the gardens to open the gate for me. I jumped slightly and put my hand on my heart.  
"Dear me Lucius" I took a steady breath and walked forward.  
"Care to walk an old man home" Lucius smirked and offered me his preferred arm.  
"You're not that old" Lucius smiled and patted my hand

"I'm sorry about what Draco is putting you through" I smiled slightly and looked up at the snow that was spiralling down from the black sky.  
"Has anybody thought it might have been the Greengrass's that kidnapped Draco?" Lucius frowned and looked down at me

"What makes you say such an absurd thing dear" I smiled happily that the thought was now embedded into his brain.  
"I was thinking this afternoon, well it was George that suggested it really, for a slytherin herself or Daphne were very succleded, kept themselves to themselves and what I could make out Draco would prefer to go near Millicent Bulstrode then the Greengrass girls"  
"People change, we are a prime example" Lucius pointed out  
"Correct, but from freaky sisters to beautiful goddesses in a few years, something doesn't just add up and I know Severus has already thought about it also"

"I'l keep an eye on him this evening when he comes to my study for a fire whiskey, Cissa has asked me to ask you to retreat to her chambers if you will" I nodded  
"I shall, and Lucius, George will be coming over tomorrow for Christmas, I know your two family's do not get along but he is like a brother to me and he is alone and nobody should be alone at Christmas."  
Lucius laughed loudly and opened the Manor door for us  
"Quoting Dickens Hermione so close to Christmas, such a cliché even for you dear, but yes George may come for Christmas. I have already owled him with said details" Lucius bowed and kissed my hand and left for his study as I walked to Cissa' rooms.

"Hermione come in here quickly" Cissa gently tugged me into her chambers; my jaw nearly reached the floor. The once perfect bed chamber was upside, inside out.  
"Cissa it looks like a bomb has hit your bedroom, what happened" I asked the slightly frantic older witch.

"I have lost something very precious that Lucius gave me for our first Christmas together; it is a gold necklace with a garnet teardrop stone dangling from the chain. It's gone, I cannot find it, I have tried every magic known to merlin to retrieve it, I have had my house elf looking and I have looked. The only thing I can think of is that it has been stolen, but nobody cannot just come into Malfoy manor so it has been taken by somebody who has been in over the holidays" I sat Cissa down on the bed and took a notepad and book.

"Ok, Cissa name everybody who has been in and out unattended without yourself or Lucius for the past few weeks" I clicked the pen on and wrote the names that Cissa mentioned.  
"You, Draco, Harry and Severus that's it …. Oh and Miss Greengrass …" Realisation hit Cissa like a brick.  
"That little …" Cissa stood up ready to charge for the mountain.

"Wait" I put my hand on her shoulder "I have reason to believe that is not the only thing she is up to, just wait a few days and the thing unwind, but do inform Lucius that your necklace is missing." Cissa nodded and walked me to my bed chambers for the evening.


	25. Where Have I Been?

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter JKR does ... :)

* * *

Pirateprincess11 - Thank you for the review :)

* * *

25th December - Hermione POV

* * *

Waking up alone on Christmas morning has never bothered me before so why start now?  
_'Maybe because your Husband's mistress is on your Husbands Arm'_ my conscious screamed at me as I tried hard to push the voice to the back of my head. Swinging my legs over the side of my bed in Malfoy Manor I absentmindedly reached for Georges cloak to wrap around myself and my slightly swollen abdomen.

"Good Morning Miss Hermione" Binky appeared from the opened doorway  
"Merry Christmas Binky" I handed Binky a present and watched the excited elf open the present in an over excited manner.  
"Miss got Binky a new ladle ... Miss must love Binky" Binky's ears fell slightly with embarrassment.  
"Your very welcome Binky, now lets get these baby's some food shall we" I held my hand out for Binky to take.

Binky, my personal house elf, accompanied me downstairs hand in hand to the dining room eagerly telling me of such Christmas gifts the Malfoy's bestowed upon them this year. None of which were clothes, no matter if their allegiances layed with the Malfoy's I don't Lucius was going to risk buying his elf's clothes for them to disappear.

* * *

"Hermione Dear, Merry Christmas" Cissa stood from the breakfast table and embraced me and my bump.  
"Merry Christmas babies" Cissa placed her ear upon my stomach and earned a kick in the cheek from one of the twins.  
"How are you this morning" Cissa held my hand and sat me in my usual spot next to Lucius and in front of herself.  
"I'm very well … Where is everybody else this morning?" I asked buttering some toast with a dollop of marmalade.

"Lucius is making snow fall upon the manor, a tradition of ours you might say, every year Lucius makes it snow on Christmas for me" Cissa smiled and poured me a cup of tea  
"And Draco?" I asked gratefully accepting the warm beverage across the table to warm my fingertips.  
"Miss Greengrass and Draco are still in bed as far as I am aware" I nodded slightly not trusting myself to curse to the moon and back.

"Hermione … Merry Christmas" Lucius strode into the dining room with a long black coat draped over his broad shoulders and his signature silver plated snake cane loosely held in his left hand.  
"Merry Christmas Lucius" I smiled at the older man shaking his head for the snow to fall to the floor.  
Lucius walked over to the table kissing me on the cheek and caressing Cissa's hand before enjoying his morning coffee.

"Morning" Draco slumped into the room grumpily with Astoria bouncing behind him.  
"Merry Christmas everyone" Astoria almost screeched excitedly as she sat beside Draco at the table.  
"Merry Christmas, Miss Greengrass" Lucius answered politely as Cissa rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

* * *

Our morning was spent opening our gifts; everybody, each in turn gave gifts to everyone sat around the Christmas tree trimmed from head to toe. I received plenty of books from Cissa and Lucius, Pride and Prejudice (an original copy) Jane Eyre signed (Merlin knows how they pulled that one) and the new published Hogwarts History after the War. I opened my next present that happened to be a small package from George, after I ripped the wrapping paper off revealed a brown wooden box; I lifted the lid as a soft melody played with a small card attached to the roof of the lid.

* * *

Dear Hermione,  
I remember you retelling the story of the jewellery box your Mother bought you as a child and whenever you're cleaning or occupied you hum the tune, ever realised that? Anyway it has taken me all this time to track an identical music box down since your old musical box's whereabouts is unknown. It's to show you have family everywhere and you are loved by all.  
Your brother in all but blood. George Weasley.

* * *

A stray tear fell down my cheek as I closed the box quietly and the music stopped. Cissa wrapped an arm around my shoulder as she sat next to me on the red fluffy carpet.  
"What a sweet gesture, what did you buy Mr Weasley in return Hermione?" Cissa asked taking her arm from around my shoulder to hold my hand gently.

"A few years ago I remembered he would only eat one flavour of Bertie botts any flavoured beans. Strawberry and cream, It has taken me all year but I have collected and preserved just over 500 for him to eat and I placed a spell on every individual sweet to lengthen the use by date." Cissa laughed lightly.  
"That was a very nice gesture" I nodded slightly and felt a cold gaze staring at me, I followed the uneasy feeling with my eyes to see Draco staring at me with his jaw set, ignoring the little touches Astoria seemed to be advancing at him, I raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Would you like to open your present from me?" Draco asked and I merely nodded in acceptance  
Draco stood and disappeared from the room, returning with a blue velvet box in his outstretched hand. I raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at his lack of wrapping paper but accepted the box with a smile. I opened the lid slowly to reveal a diamond encrusted necklace with a Garnet teardrop. I smiled slightly and closed the lid.  
"I don't know why I bought you it, Something from the back of my head said you would love it"  
I smiled and lifted my left hand to show him my engagement ring had a single Garnet stone in the centre.

"I once told you Garnet was my Favourite stone ... ever since then if I was to receive any jewellery from you I could guarantee there would be at least one Garnet stone somewhere." Draco rubbed the back of his neck with his hand looking slightly sheepish.  
"I think I remember that" I heard gasps behind me from Lucius and Cissa.

* * *

I dared to look at Astoria who seemed a bit agitated glaring between myself and Draco.  
"Drakey, why don't we go upstairs love" Astoria put her hand on his chest but Draco never adverted his eyes away from my own.  
"Can you come outside Draco, Your present is there of course" I laughed lightly as Lucius helped me from the floor.

"Of course dear" Draco put his hand on my lower back leaving a rejected Astoria behind.  
"Here you go" Draco held my cloak out for me and smiled slightly at me.  
We walked outside through the gardens and onto the quidditch pitch. It now looked like a quidditch stadium instead of just a field.  
"You did this?" Draco asked looking around the grounds.  
"With a little help of course" I smiled at Lucius in appreciation.

"Wow, Hermione you have outdone yourself" Draco's eyes finally met my own and stayed staring at me with admiration even as my knuckles were raised and came in contact with his soft cold lips his eyes never left my own.  
"Drakey …!" Astoria shouted across the field waving like a maniac, Draco groaned slightly at my smug expression.  
"Oh Drakey" I whispered slightly in his ear, Draco glared at me slightly before his face softened.  
"Please don't … You have no idea …" Draco sighed and held my hand back to the manor.

* * *

"Merry Christmas" George apparated from behind us as we entered the manor, he picked me up and spun us around in circles.  
"George put me down this instant" I screamed playfully  
"Weasley unhand my wife this instant" Draco withdrew his wand the same time I withdrew my own.  
"Draco, George is a brother to me … nothing else" I stepped forward ever so slightly when Draco's fangs fully extended.  
"Draco ... Hermione isn't my type" George laughed and ruffled my hair up slightly.

Draco nodded and his fangs retracted back into his mouth.  
"You never defend me like that" Astoria huffed in the background  
"You're neither his blood mate … nor his soul mate ... Miss Greengrass" I explained with slight venom in my voice looking at the younger witch. I noticed her accessory and smirked inwardly.

"Nice necklace Astoria, upon where did you receive such a beauty" I asked drawing in everybody's attention.  
"Drakey give me it as a gift, you see it is sort of a tradition with Purebloods such as myself and Draco, once a wizard acknowledges a witch as his mistress he stows upon her an expensive item, this is mine" Draco frowned and looked at the necklace around her neck.  
"I never gave you that" I looked to Narcissa and Lucius who wore identical smirks.

"I would like a closer inspection of your necklace Miss Greengrass" Lucius held his hand out.  
"My … what?" Astoria asked in a whisper  
"Your necklace" Astoria nodded and fumbled with the claw clasp of the necklace and handed it to Lucius.

* * *

Lucius unscrewed the top of the diamond and asked Draco to drink the contents. Draco frowned but swallowed the liquid in one gulp as Draco drank and Cissa whipped her wand out and mumbled a few words.  
"Declaro que usted está libre de la maldición de los muertos vivientes"

Within a second Draco's eyes had turned from Grey to bright red in a instant.  
"Hermione?" Draco asked confused I stepped forward and reached for his hand.  
"What … what happened?" Draco asked looking between myself and his parents.

"STUPEFY" I watched the magic escape my wand and stun Astoria on the spot.  
"You see son, It was the Greengrass's that has had you under their control all along, they planned to lure you away from Hermione and the twins." Lucius explained  
"But how?" Draco asked  
"You see, your Father gave a vial of his blood to your Mother for a gift. The blood of a vampire can do many many things when it comes to dark magic. Your share your Father's blood … in essence he can control you with his blood and a few medieval spells of course" I interjected.

"Can someone explain what's been going on for the last god knows how long I have been under a spell?" Draco asked flustered. George threw Astoria over his shoulder and carried her inside as we explained to Draco of what had occurred over the last week or so.

* * *

"Hermione … I am so so sorry … none of it was me … can you truly forgive me?" I nodded slightly at the sight of Draco on his knees pleading for my forgiveness.  
"What shall we do with her" Draco spat at the younger witch.  
"Harry and the Auror's are on their way, they can decide what to do with her, if we take matters into our own hands things could get tricky, Every single one of the Greengrass's have been putting tabs on you and Astoria, following and watching every step you make." Draco held my hand in both of his own.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked, George stepped forward and smiled  
"This is where I come and save the day, Mr Malfoy stopped by house a few days back and sent me on my own little mission, everywhere you have been, the Greengrass's and I have also been, not easy following them but I managed with 10 fingers and toes intact" George smiled proudly at himself.

Rest of Christmas day went off without of hitch after the Auror's came and took everybody's statements. We sat merrily eat and drinking out Christmas feast at just gone 7, pulling crackers and reading the silly but funny jokes that came inside of them. I wore my red hat and placed Draco's hat on his head and shoved Brussels sprout into his mouth complaining about the taste as it went down.

At 8pm George bid of everybody goodbye and left for the burrow. As we sat around the fire singing old but familiar Christmas carols.  
"Are you ready for bed my love" Draco asked looking at my tired face. I nodded and was pleasantly glad when Draco helped me from the floor.

"Goodnight" Draco offered me his preferred arm and I gratefully accepted as I put my hand in the crease of his arm.  
"Goodnight my love" Draco kissed the top of my head as we reached my room.

"Would you like to come in … just to talk of course" I asked wringing my wrists slightly.  
Draco smiled and opened up the door to the bedroom wide enough for me to walk through.  
I sat on the sofa as Draco lit the fire up before joining me on the red velvet love seat.  
"What do you remember" I asked rubbing my hand together to keep them warm …. Damn the Malfoy Manor not having central heating.  
"Quite a lot, I remember being kidnapped, I don't remember what happened but I do remember being brought back. I remember the law and the exact point we fell in love. I remember my painful transformation and you being my mate. It's rather hazy but it's there, it's like I was sat inside my head watching the entire thing fold out as if it was a play that I couldn't stop, completely weird. Do you believe me?" Draco asked, I sat thinking for a second before nodding.

"We seemed so happy before all this happened and I want to get back to the way we were but I don't understand how I can, maybe me being at Hogwarts this year is a good thing" Draco nodded his stiffly before standing up to take his leave.  
"Goodnight Hermione" Draco kissed my forehead and left me to my own tears.

* * *

**I promised to update by time the week was out :) REVIEW please were nearly finished now and I am thinking of a sequel.**


	26. This Cannot Be Happening

I do not own Harry Potter JKR does :)

* * *

Not long to go until the end ... thank you for reading and please review :)

* * *

28th December Hermione POV

* * *

Packing my bags ready to leave back to Hogwarts's, I couldn't help but wonder if I was doing the right thing? I loved … love Draco and that wouldn't change of course it wouldn't … If I never love him again as a lover I would always love him for giving me the chance to be a Mother my hand ran down to rub my bump protectively … but a lot of things have happened and the stupid hormones never help, even when we tried to sit down and discuss our 'marriage' it would end up with me blubbering like an idiot in his arms.

Sighing I turned as the doorknob on the thick oak door is twisted and opened ajar to my raven haired friend.  
"Are you already to go back Hermione?" Harry peeked around the door with his glasses nearly falling from his head.  
"Yup" I answered popping the 'p'. Harry opened the door wider and took my small suitcase from my hand smiling at me as he put his lower hand on my back.

"I feel huge today it doesn't seem fair that I can't fit into anything 'normal'" I moaned walking down the stair case.  
"We're going to miss your laughter filling the Manor Hermione" Lucius wrapped his arms around my shoulders instead of kissing my hand.  
"I'm sure going to miss it here two but I finish my OWLS in two weeks and then I will be back, you will be begging me to return to school" Lucius cheekily winked at me as he pulled me away.

"Oh Hermione" Cissa practically strangled my neck with her arms.  
"Cissa I will be back before you know it … and yes I will be sure to try and write once a day" Cissa pulled back, placing her hands on my cheeks.  
"Atta girl" Cissa dropped her hands and moved under Lucius's outstretched arm.  
"So …" Draco stood in front of me, his eyes pleading for answers I wasn't sure I even had.  
"So I will owl you when I have a free time and if your Mother hasn't used up all my ink and parchments" I smirked slyly and kissed Draco on the cheek in goodbye. Harry helped me into my cloak and both Harry and Severus held me close in apparition back to school a stray tear left my eyes as a took a long last look at Draco.

* * *

29th December  
"Pencils down" The Ministry official commanded looking bored as he sat at the edge of the desk, First day back at school, a Monday morning and sat painfully in our first two hour exam, I groaned quietly thankful I only had a couple of exams left to complete, with a flick of his wrist the written papers were all collected and neatly piled at the front of the hall.

"Leave" He rudely commanded, I slumped from the chair and begrudgingly made my way to Harry and Ron at the front of the room.  
Ron opened the door and took my bag from my shoulders ranting on about how I shouldn't be carrying too much weight in one bag.

"I just left me bag in the hall" Harry face palmed his face as he turned around and ran for the room.  
"If it isn't the little slut that got Astoria looked up in Azkaban" Sighing I turned around  
"Greengrass … do one" Ron spat at her as he put his arm around my shoulder and gently pulled me away.

"No wonder Drakey wants nothing to do with you when your that huge, like a house you are, he had a good thing going with Toria and you had to but your bloody big nose in"  
Turning around on my heel I stomped over to Daphne losing my last bit of patience as my finger prodded her in the chest.

"You have no idea what your bloody stupid sister has created, you know nothing of what Draco and I have got or what we have been through, so this is an official warning from the Malfoy's to the Greengrass's STAY THE FUCK AWAY!" I screeched as my breathing became slightly ragged.

"You can't do that … Cissa wouldn't allow it" Daphne crossed her arms across her chest and smirked  
"Oh please, If I asked Cissa to jump she would ask how high, Cissa loves me as if I was her own daughter, shame who you got paired with … who was it again? A 121 year old decrepit man … oh yes we know everything" I smirked and turned on the spot to re-join Ron and Harry who had just come from the great hall.

"STUPEFY" Daphne screeched, I turned around at the last second for the spell to hit my stomach and send me flying backwards into the wall.

* * *

1st January.  
"I remember setting my eyes on you as you walked down the aisle, you have never looked so beautiful as you have then, I was so proud to call you mine … I still I'm … Mother and Father dote on you … on the children when they come of course … The time in 5th year when you punched me in the nose … do you remember? It was then I realised I could love you … How could I love you when the Dark Lord was around our family like a fly around … well you know. I love you Hermione, always have and always will" A soft pair of lips reached my head ... My Draco's lips.

* * *

3rd January  
"Hermione … I hope you can hear me … Severus has tried Legilimency on you ...Merlin I hope you don't mind but we wanted to see if we could try and communicate via brain waves. The healer has said your fine and the babies are still healthy and kicking … these Malfoy genes are pretty strong if you ask me … We have to practically drag Draco away to sleep and eat … Lucius takes him hunting every night to keep him strong but he's looking more like a vampire the muggles envision … he needs you Hermione, try and come back to us" Harry rubbed my hand and left.

* * *

5th January  
"Miss Granger … I know you can subconsciously hear me … your Potion OWL test results flowed in this morning … You're not meant to find out until the end of the month what grade you have received but I find it only fair to report you passed with flying colours, I am not too surprised to find out your test score matches mine … well I will leave you be." Severus's chair scraped back as he left the room quietly.

* * *

7th January  
"Hermione … I have got the hang of it … knitting by hand of course … I owled Andromeda to come teach me for when the babies arrive" Narcissa exclaimed excitedly … I silently smiled for my Mother in law.

* * *

10th January  
"Lucius here again Hermione … We had to body bind Draco to bed this evening and force a sleeping draught down his neck … three solid days he has stayed by your bedside … not leaving … not eating … not hunting … It's driving his Mother and Aunt wild … Come back to us love" Lucius kissed my hand and left the room.

* * *

12th January.  
"Sorry I'm late love, Father and I have just returned from hunting … don't worries we ventured away from the country … we always do once you expressed your concerns … We have decorated the nursery … I hope you don't mind but when we unpacked your Hogwarts case there was a drawing pad full of your ideas for the Nursery so we have chosen the yellow and green jungle theme for one for the nursery …. Mother thinks they might want to share a bassinet when they arrive … That would be kind of cute to see … I have moved your things back in our room … before you kick up a fuss we can make the bed bigger or conjure another one up … it's just that the nursery is next to our bedroom and ….

* * *

"Draco It's fine stop rambling" I whispered unable to move a muscle.  
"Mother … Father" Draco grabbed my hand and began to rub small circles.  
"Hermione … love if you can hear me … move or … anything … please love"  
It took a few minutes but I managed to nudge my little finger … frustrated with myself for being so weak I mentally sighed.

"Well done love … your doing so well" Draco sniffled slightly  
"Are you crying Mr Malfoy" I peeked an eye open to see Lucius and Cissa stood behind Draco's chair.  
"Can you move?" Lucius asked  
"No … everything is still a bit stiff … Draco can you lift me up please"  
Draco nodded and helped me to sit up.

"How long have I been out?" I asked blinking my eyes a few times to adjust to the bright lightening  
"14 days" I gasped slightly  
"My Owls … I can't re sit them" a tear fell down my cheek, Draco smirked  
"Were not Malfoy's for nothing my love … Father pulled a few strings and you are to re-sit the exams you have missed here at the manor on the 20th" I smiled appreciatively at Lucius.

"What happened to Miss Greengrass?" I asked as Draco brought a straw to my lips so I could sip my cappuccino.  
"Miss Greengrass has been moved to Azkaban in a cell next to her sisters" I nodded slightly letting my muscles adjust to the foreign movements.

"I hope you don't mind … I kind of told them to stay away" Cissa waved it off  
"Don't worry about dear … you saved Lucius a howler" Cissa patted Lucius's chest affectionately.  
"And the babies … both are well?" I asked reaching for my bump  
"Yes they are love, although you are to stay in bed or a wheelchair for the duration of your pregnancy, your Healer doesn't want to risk anything with what happened" I nodded and leaned forward to the straw for another sip.

"What happened when I was thrown into the wall?"  
"I can answer that" Severus and Harry walked into the room and sat on my right hand side.  
"I was on my rounds finding Harry to see how he coped with the exam, when I turned the corner Miss Greengrass had already casted the spell, I placed her in body bind and levitated her on her way to Dumbledore's office were we awaited the Auror's." Severus explained rubbing Harry's shoulders

"We were all so worried Hermione" Harry reached for my other hand and kissed it lightly.  
"I'm sorry for giving everyone such a fright … it was rather weird and surreal. I was in a coma like state and as drifted in and out I could only hear slight conversations"  
"What did you hear" Cissa pressed slightly

"Well … Draco your in trouble for not taking care of yourself" I smirked at him slightly  
"But thank you for moving me into OUR room and sorting the nursery out, I heard my potion's results but Severus you knew I could achieve higher" I winked in his direction cheekily  
"Cissa I knew you could knit by hand … it's all about practice" Cissa smiled and lifted a little pink and a little blue hat up I each hand.

"Wow you knitted them?" I asked as she nodded  
"Cissa. Well done" I smiled contently.  
"Would you like something to eat?" Draco asked as I nodded  
Draco put an arm under my legs and one around my neck as he helped me into a wheelchair.  
"How are we going to get downstairs?" My eyebrows knitted together  
"Ah, we have transfigured one half of staircase into a slope"  
I smiled and rubbed my fingers together as Draco wheeled me from the room.


	27. Family Frustrations

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does … Happy 23rd Birthday to Daniel Radcliffe

* * *

BrightestWitchOfHerAge16- Thank you for the review and I agree Astoria and Daphne need locking up, maybe by the men in white

* * *

Bluebird1125 – Thank you for the review and I hope you have managed to read yourself way through all 26 chapters, if not here's Chapter 27

* * *

Previously - I smiled and rubbed my fingers together as Draco wheeled me from the room.

* * *

13th January Hermione POV

* * *

I glanced at the huge dark wooden oak Grandfather clock in the corner of the library, it read 4.50pm I placed my book titled Pride and Prejudice on the table with my jack skelington bookmark in place.  
"Draco" I whipped around in time for him to enter the room in vampire speed, damn you supersonic vampire hearing and speed.

"You called my lady" Draco shot me the famous Malfoy smirk as he wheeled me from the library.  
"Can we go into our room … and talk a little?" Draco's steps faltered slightly before he wheeled me in the direction of our rooms.  
After yesterday's incident the Healer advised I'm not on my feet for long periods of times … groan … yawn.  
"What would you like to talk about Mon chere" I blushed gazed down to my fiddling fingers.

"So I want to know a few things" Draco motioned for me to continue with a simple hand gesture.  
"You see Draco I'm slightly confused about this last month, how long have you remembered me and the twins?" My hand fell over my bump protectively.

"As soon as the curse was lifted yesterday … If I tried to remember you or OUR twins, it was extremely fuzzy and I couldn't picture your face anywhere in my memories" I nodded slightly still twiddling my thumbs.

"Ok … you can call me a jealous witch but do you feel anything towards Miss Greengrass?"  
Draco fell onto his knees in front of me and reached for my hands  
"Hermione you're the only living being for me, your my soul mate … your blood calls to mine … our hearts beat as one" Draco lifted one of my hands and placed it over his heart.  
"You feel that? It beats only for you … nobody else"  
"I really really want to believe you, I really do" Draco sat back on his heels dropping my hand from his chest but still clutched in his hands.

"But you don't right? I understand Hermione we have been through a lot … I have put you through so much and I don't expect anything from you … I don't deserve you Hermione I really don't deserve your love but I am here pleading with you to take me as I am for who I am."  
Draco rose from the floor and walked over to his side of the bedroom and opened his chest of drawers open and walked back over to me.

"I received this when you told us about the babies" Draco handed me a red velvet box to open  
"It's the eternity ring my Great Grandmother received from my Great Grandfather, I want you to wear my ancestral ring" I stroked the velvet box staying as quiet as a lamb.  
"Just one thing before you decide" Draco summoned todays Daily Prophet.  
'Marriage Law to be repelled' My eyes bulged slightly out as I unfolded the neatly folded paper.

* * *

'It has come to this reporter's attention that the ministry is to repel the Marriage Law act. When the Minister asked why he simply replied: It wasn't working out. Any couple whom were forced to such law are allowed to annul their marriage. The minister had revealed the annulment has a time period of 14 days, any marriage that isn't annulled will therefore be kept legal binding.'

I looked up to Draco staring at me, my lip trapped so tightly between my teeth like a vice, I drew blood.  
"So the ministry have finally realised they can't play cupid" I sneered but Draco kept a straight poker face.  
I reached my hand up to my Husband's face to stroke the outline of his handsome jaw.  
"No matter what you have put me through you can't push me away, when I stood up in front of our friends and family on our wedding day and recited my vows I meant every single word of them"

A single tear slipped down his face as he slipped the eternity ring on my finger, I brushed it away with the back of my hand and smiled at his happiness radiating out.  
"I love you" Draco brought my lips gently in contact with his own.  
"I love you two darling" My forehead rested against his own, I really wanted to hate and hurt Draco for what he has put me through … but what would I achieve? I don't want the twins … OUR twins being brought up in a family that isn't surrounded by love. Wasn't that one of the points Draco wanted in all of this? A loving marriage and not a front, something different than what he was brought up around?.

* * *

"Miss Hermione has guests in the front room" Binky stood in front of us wringing her wrists, a sign of the little elf's nervousness.  
"Binky" I chided slightly as if she was a child.  
"There's fighting Miss, the Master and Missy that is here … disrupting the harmony of the Manor Miss"  
I frowned slightly but stroked Binky's hand as she gripped my own.  
"Ok Binky … you're not in trouble your excused"

The little elf bowed low and dissaparated.  
"I can give you a good guess whom is here" Draco whispered under his breath as we came to the transfigured staircase.  
"Hermione" Ginny and Blaise stood in the hallway hand in hand.  
"Ginny … Blaise" I nodded slightly  
"So um … is it safe to go in the parlour room?" Blaise asked motioning to where the commotion sprouted from.  
"I'm not sure" Ginny pushed me into the room as Blaise and Draco held upon the doors for the room.

"See Richard the Bloodsucker has crippled her" Grandmother dramatically rushed over to me mentally checking me over.  
"Grandmother … how nice to see you" I greeted icily  
"Oh Hermione look what he's done to you … I told your Grandfather her would do this let me check your neck for fang marks"  
Lucius jumped over the sofa and pinned Draco to the wall as he bared his fangs at Grandmother and growling at her menacingly.

"Grandmother, Draco has not crippled me as you so eloquently put it. Miss Greengrass shot a curse at me and sent me flying into a wall at Hogwarts. My Baby Healer has recommended I don't do anything for the reminder of my pregnancy or until the twins are to be delivered."

Grandfather walked over to where Grandmother stood and patted her shoulder.  
"Good to see you Hermione" My face softened slightly at his kind warming smile.  
"Grandfather" I nodded slightly  
"How are you?" He required totally ignoring my Grandmother's huffing and puffing.  
"Very well and yourself?" From the corner of my eye I could see Ginny smirking at Grandmother's best impression of a puffer fish.  
"Cannot complain dear, although it is awfully quiet without you being around, so I'm inviting you all to dinner this Sunday at 5.30pm sharp"  
"But Richard …" Grandmother tried to interject but quickly became quiet once Grandfather shot her a glare.

"That is very kind of you Lord Bradbury … but like Hermione has pointed out she is unable to walk long distances or apparate, I think it would be more ideal for you to come to our Manor for dinner" Cissa placed a hand on my shoulder and Grandfather nodded slightly  
"I think you have said your peace now come on dear" Grandfather bent down to kiss my cheek before apparating with a 'pop' dragging Grandmother with him.

* * *

"Ok does somebody want to tell us what all that was about?" I looked between Lucius and Cissa.  
"Father you can realise me now the hag has gone" Draco sneered as Lucius let him go.  
"Draco Malfoy, you take that back this instance. Lady Bradbury is the closest thing Hermione has to her parents now you may not like them but you will respect that for your wife alone if for nothing else"

"Yes Mother" Draco whispered defiantly as he knelt back in front of me.  
"Are you ok?" Draco's eyes wondered every inch of my body that they could.  
"Draco am ok, But Cissa what happened? Why were my Grandparents here in the first place?"

Cissa and Lucius sat next to each on the Green Love sofa in front of Myself and Draco and Ginny and Blaise sat in high top black chairs to the side of Draco.  
"Your Grandmother heard about the incident at Hogwarts and instantly thought it was my Draco that had hurt you, she came in guns and barrels blazing, screaming and shouting. In the end Lucius had to 'silencio' her to keep her quiet" Cissa stifled a giggle at the last part.

"How dare she" I screeched, Cissa jumped and Draco placed a hand on my knee  
"A few months ago she demanded I annul my marriage from Draco and now she thinks she can blame the one person I love to be the one whom hurt me" I seethed not missing the glances between the group.

"Dear" Lucius rose from the sofa and stroked my hand with his fingers  
"Hermione she was only thinking of you and the twins, you can't blame her for being rational at times, you're her only family and the closest she will ever have of having your Father and Mother back, do you understand?" Lucius asked as I sighed and nodded my head  
"I guess so" I pouted slightly much to everyone's amusement  
"So when your Grandmother come's on Sunday for dinner you're going to apologise for your childish behaviour towards your Grandparents when they were only thinking of your safety, ok?" I nodded knowing full well Lucius was and is right.

"Why are you two here anyway? Not that you're not welcome I was just wondering?" I asked looking at Blaise and Ginny.  
"Did you read the Daily prophet today?" Ginny asked and everybody nodded  
"Oh no, you're getting your marriage annulled aren't you?" I asked looking between the two.  
Ginny burst out laughing as Blaise shook his head,  
"No Hermione were not" Ginny finally answered once she calmed down, Blaise's hand reached across to Ginny's stomach and patted slightly. Everyone gasped and surrounded the pregnant couple with congratulations and praises to the expecting parents.

* * *

16th January Draco POV (I know I have not done a Draco POV for a bit)

Showered, underwear on, Shoes on, black trousers on check. Smiling to myself at my mental list as I came from the en-suite bathroom I gaze upon my beautiful wife. Leaning against the doorframe I cannot fathom how I deserved such a girl. Hermione is everything rolled into one, a perfect package and my perfect cookie.

"Like what you see" Snapping out of my thoughts my wife smirks, yes a smirk, worthy over any Malfoy smirk any day.  
"Why yes I do" I stalk slowly towards the beautiful siren, she's my pry and I'm her predator.  
I put my hands on her shoulders and kiss her cheek in what I hope is an affectionate manner. We are yet to be intimate, not that I expect anything from Hermione, I have broken any trust that was built upon a rocky road to begin with, but I know the inner animal in my Hermione cannot keep at bay for much longer.

"Do you like your present my love?" I ask motioning to the blue sandstone bracelet now sat around her elegant wrist. Hermione reaches for her bracelet and twiddles it between her finger and thumb.  
"I do thank you" I nodded and move to the bed for my shirt and tie, having extra fast speed helps when tiny irritating buttons come into any equation.

"Let me Help" Hermione raises herself gently from her vanity buffet and walks very slowly to foot of the bed where I'm fiddling with the bow tie. Within seconds she pats the bow admiring her work.  
"Hermione, you look extremely exquisite tonight" Her head lowers a fraction as the blood reaches her cheek. My finger reaches her chin as I lift her head up to look at me.  
"Don't look away Mon chere" I lean in slowly and press my lips to her own.

* * *

"Draco if we carry on we will never make it to dinner" Hermione says as she pulls away all too soon and hands me my dinner jacket. I fasten the bottom button and offer Hermione my arm.  
"Hermione" Lucius kisses my cheek as Draco helps me down the bottom step.  
"Is he still being over bearing?" Cissa asks as the boys huddle closer together.  
"You have no idea, I had hell on convincing him I would be fine walking down here this evening"  
Cissa gave me a sympathetic look before patting my belly gently  
"And the twins are they giving you any trouble?" I shake my head and smile.  
"I think they know their father is causing enough trouble as it is" Cissa giggles and rubs my arm.

"Lord and Lady Bradbury" Binky announces and she opens the door. Grandfather was in a penguin suit but thankfully didn't walk like a penguin and Grandmother in an elegant floor length red velvet dress.  
"Grandmother, Grandfather" I acknowledged first with a little smile.  
"Hermione" Grandmother kissed my cheek slightly coldly and moved onto apologise to Cissa and Lucius for her outburst.  
"Hermione, how are you and my Grandbabies doing today" Grandfather kissed my cheek and rubbed my lower back … which felt amazing.  
"Very well so far Grandfather" Draco walked behind me and laced his fingers in between my own.

"Shall we move into the dining room" Cissa and Lucius showed the way followed by my Grandparents and then myself and Draco.  
"Deep steady breaths my dear, Your Grandmother puts up a cold front but she is crumbling inside with the thought of losing contact with you" I frowned at my Husband who simply taps his head.  
"Don't use Legilimency on my Grandparents" I whispered slightly amused.

Draco helped me into my sat and sat down next to me once my napkin was on my nap. Cissa had asked the elves to prepare beef wellington for the main and Strawberry sorbet for desert. Everything tasted to perfection of course. Conversation had gone swimmingly until I tucked into my sorbet.

"Hermione what do you plan on doing with your Medi-witch course your due to start this September" Grandmother asked trying to rile me up.  
"Draco and I have been in touch with my course tutor and I still plan on attending the course this September." I smiled sweetly at my Grandmother.

"Why the babies will only be no older than 3 months old, how do you plan on looking after your children and attend school?" Grandmother asked giving me a sweeter smile.  
Draco stroked my back as I put my spoon back into my bowl.

"Draco will be watching the children, failing that Narcissa is always on hand. There will always be someone to watch the twins" I attempted to pick my spoon up before Grandmother spoke again.  
"So YOU won't be looking after your Babies?" Grandmother asked still smiling.  
"Ok Grandmother, whatever you have to say spit it out I have no patience to beat around the bush"  
"I just do not think as a responsible adult you should palm your children off to anybody that is all"  
"Grandmother they will be with their Grandma or Father, not a stranger" I seethed

"Maybe your too young to raise children, I blame the muggle parents you were raised with, if your Mother brought you to us in the first place we could of raised you in a respectable pure blooded tradition" I kicked the chair back and stood up, shaking off Draco's please to sit down.

"Don't you ever say anything bad against my parents again Granny, they brought me up with morals not like half the pure blooded children I went to school with. I was raised with love and to not wan for nothing, so don't ever say another word against the Grangers for they loved me for me and I was proud to be brought up in a muggle environment" I excused myself from the table quietly and left for my bedroom.

I lowered myself on the plush king sized bed and the flood gates opened.  
"Hermione love" Draco closed the door behind him and laid on the bed next to me rubbing small circle patterns on my back.  
"I'm sorry, that was so childish of me" Draco sneered and helped me to lay on my side.  
"It was childish of your Grandmother darling, not you, Mother sent them packing once you left."  
I nodded and closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

* * *

Chapter 27 up :) Review and thank you so much for everyone who has had the patience to keep with the slow updates :)


	28. The Babies Are Quickly Coming

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

* * *

Previously on Marrying Malfoy-  
"It was childish of your Grandmother darling, not you, Mother sent them packing once you left."  
I nodded and closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

* * *

**Skyla-lily**- Thank you for the review  
**Coven Mistress**- Thank you so much for your review it made me smile  
**Way Worse Than Scottish** – Thank you for picking up on my French, I never did excel at French even at school  
**purplefairy11**- Thank you for the review heres another chapter for you to read

* * *

4 Months later Hermione POV 8 Months Pregnant –

"Draco wake up" I woke up startled and violently shook the form of my sleeping husband.  
"urrrgghhh" Draco rolled onto his back and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
"Merlin Hermione it's only 2.30 in the bloody morning" Draco stated the obvious as he looked down at his wrist watch.  
"Draco the babies are coming" I held my stomach gently  
"I know dear, a few more weeks and they will be" I shook my head  
"No Draco there coming now" I said exasperated  
"how do you know …. Ah that's how you know" My water broke on our plush king sized bed.

"Get your Mother here NOW!" Draco rolled of the bed only in his boxers and ran from the room as I set a quick 'scourgify' to the soaking bed sheets and my nightgown.  
"Are you getting pain dear?" Cissa came in looking pristine with two sleepy forms of Draco and Lucius following closely behind her.  
"Just one when my water broke" Cissa nodded and took Draco's watch from his wrist and tied it to her own dainty elegant looking wrist.  
"Tell me when the next pain is dear, they need to be timed you see" Cissa climbed up on the bed and sat next to myself.

My eyes tightened slightly  
"Are you having one now dear" I nodded my head focusing on my breathing.  
"Boys go sleep in my chambers your distracting me" Cissa snapped at the boys getting exploding snap out form the closest.  
"Not the flipping time Draco" I gritted at Draco as quickly he made his escape from the room.  
"I don't understand why my contractions are so close together" I groan as another wave of pain hit my stomach  
"Every labour is different my dear" Cissa commented holding my hand.  
"Is there anybody you want here?" I nodded meekly  
"My mummy" A silent tear fell down my cheek as Cissa cradled me.  
"I presume you mean the Grangers?" I nodded into Cissa's chest  
"Would you like me to fire call you're Grandmother? I'd promise I would bite my tongue" I shook my head  
"I trust you not to say anything snidy, Grandmother won't keep her mouth quiet, call Ginny and Blaise over please, Their god parents anyhow and it's extra company for the boys" Cissa nodded and left the bed to fire call the Zabini's

* * *

"Cisssy" I pant out  
"I'm here dear" Cissy digs her knuckles into my lower back as the pain resides  
"I can't do it Cissy, I'm not strong enough" I take a deep breath and blow it back  
"Yes you can, your Hermione Malfoy, Malfoy's can do anything they set their minds to" Cissy says proudly  
"Don't spring me that bullshit about Malfoy's" I screech as another contraction rides over my stomach, Totally missing the amusement on my Mother in laws face.

"I'm here … what can I do?" Ginny walks around the bed, with a scream I grab her hand and release some pressure off of Cissy's now purple hand.  
"Miss Zabini, I think it would be best for you to fire call St Mungos and explain the situation, we need a healer here pronto please" Cissy instructs as Ginny rushes over to the floo fire.

* * *

"Hermione, the babies are coming at an extremely quick rate for twins, I cannot deliver the twins single handily safely, I have sent an emergency protunus to Andy" I nod my head shakily to Cissy's calm but stern voice.  
"Cissy there has been an accident at St Mungos and they do not know when they will be able to send one across" Cissy straightens her back up and storms over to where Ginny is stood.

"Stand by Hermione and give her your hand" Ginny nods and comes over  
"Cissy the pain is unbearable" I cry out  
"I know my dear I have help coming" Cissy sighs and walks back over to me and Ginny on the bed.  
"Ms Andromeda Tonks" Binky bows low and lets Andy come through  
"Teddy is with the boys, what can I do?" Cissy looks frightened at me for a second before looks back at Andy.

"Binky" Binky appears with a 'pop'  
"Binky, the babies are coming early than planned, I need Luke warm water and towels … lots of towels" Binky bows and disappears again.  
"Ginny fire call Poppy at Hogwarts to see if she is available, explain the babies are on their way and we need someone here NOW" Ginny nods and walks back over to the fire, Andy grabs the hand which was original squeezing the blood out of Ginny's hand.  
"Hermione dear, we will have two beautiful babies in the next half hour, but you will need to listen to every word myself and Andy says if we have a chance of this going smoothly." I nod my head shakily as Ginny takes over from Andy once more.  
"Right Hermione, I need to see how many centre metres you are, do you think you can open your legs just a touch?" Moving my legs shakily apart from one another I nod my head in affirmation.

"Andy … I need to puuuussssh" I grunt out,  
"Right hold on Hermione, take a few deep breaths and try to control the urge" Looking at Andy as if she has a second head I try and comply with her wish.

* * *

"Where is she" The fire lights up and Poppy rushes over with her floating bag behind her.  
"Hermione is fully dilated and needs to push, the babies are coming at too much of a quick speed Poppy"  
"Ok Hermione when I say push, push, I can already see a blonde head full of hair so hopefully with a couple of pushes we can have baby number one out in no time … Push Hermione … push push push" I push down as Andy and Cissy hold my knees up.  
"Ok the baby's head and shoulders are out, when you next feel the urge to push I need you to pant it out, if not you will do more damage to you than needed" Nodding I pant out as I feel baby number one slither out of me.

"Congratulations, a beautiful girl" Poppy hold Azalea up to me, as soon as she opens her beautiful blue eyes she opens up her lungs and screams. Ginny Wraps Azalea up and places her on the scales as I go through the same process for Scorpious to be born. Scorpious doesn't cry when he comes out. I frown at Cissy and Andy whom give me reassuring smiles.  
"Are the baby's ok?" Andy whispers to the medi witch, Poppy's smile reaches her eyes, both of my beautiful babies are alive. I try to focus on the two of them next to me in their cot, my vision, why is it so fuzzy? But I can still the blue and pink Blanket my twins have been wrapped in, I smile to myself before rest comes over me.

* * *

Narcissa POV  
"Poppy" Ginny screams, I look down to Hermione take her last peaceful breath. Rolling my sleeves up I remember my First aid CPR and that song, I sing in my head something about an elephant.

_"Nellie the Elephant packed her trunk_

_And said goodbye to the circus_

_Off she went with a trumpety-trump_

_Trump, trump, trump"_

"Her breathing is stable again but she has lost a lot of blood, I will take her back to Hogwarts with me but the children are both fine and healthy, I think they were both just eager to be welcomed into their new family" Poppy smiles half-heartedly at me before she leaves with my daughter.

* * *

"Cissy we have to go tell Draco" I nod and with the help of Andy and Ginny I find the boys in my rooms.  
"Mum, how are the babies? How is Hermione?" My son asks as a silent tear falls down from my eyes, Lucius jumps from the bed and wraps an arm around me.

"The babies are beautiful Draco, Scorpious is the spitting image of you but with Hermione's brown hair and Azalea looks like Hermione but with our hair." Lucius's arm grips me slightly tighter as I wipe the tears away.  
"Hermione died after giving birth, I revived her but she has lost a lot of blood, she is at Hogwarts at the moment, When your father is ready he can accompany you there Son"

I watch with tear filled eyes as Draco screams in rage and falls to the floor.  
"Draco Malfoy you will stand up and take this as the man we know you are, now your Wife is battling for her life and she needs you there" My Husband commands sternly as Draco nods.

I wrap my arms around his slender frame and whisper in his ear.  
"I did everything I could my dragon, I got the babies out safely but it took too much out of Hermione, I am so so sorry" I sob silently as my son hold my tighter.  
"It wasn't your fault mum, you did everything you could for and more" I pull away and kiss my son on his nose.  
"Go, Hermione needs you" Draco nods and side apparate away with Lucius, Harry and Severus in tow.


	29. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

* * *

Previously on Marrying Malfoy-  
"Go, Hermione needs you" Draco nods and side apparate away with Lucius and Severus in tow.

* * *

Way Worse Than Scottish - You have some weird dreams lol I think I would be rather freaked out if Hagrid came to me in a dream, I hope you are feeling well I re-read the last chapter and to me it still seems to make sense, I will leave it a few days and come back to it if it don't make sense than i shall change it. :) and thank you for the review :)

BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 - Thank you for the review, here is the final chapter :)

* * *

Draco POV-

"Hermione" I push past my father and run into the infirmary.  
"Mr Malfoy I ask you to keep your voice down my patients are trying to sleep" The stern medi witch stands in front of me with her hands on her hips.  
"I need to see Hermione" The older witch walks around a curtain before returning.  
"You have five minutes" I silently thank her with a smile and walk over to Hermione's bed.

"Oh Darling, you had me worried" I walk to the top of her bed and kiss the top of her head and hold her hand.  
"You cant just come in here and demand to see me my love … but I'm glad"  
"Are you ok? are you hurt .. what did they do?"  
"I had a blood transfusion and I have to be antibiotics for a while. Poppy said I have an infection and I lost so much blood when I gave birth to the twins … how are the twins? Are they ok? Healthy? Who do they look like more?" She ask just as eager to know as I am .

Laughing I place a finger on her lips.  
"They are fine, both perfectly well and you will just have to wait and see if who they look like more"  
"Ok Mr Malfoy that is your five minutes up" Poppy opens the curtain with my Father in tow.  
"Poppy I am feeling fine, I'm sure I am feeling healthy enough to leave" Poppy shakes her defiantly  
"No Hermione you must stay overnight."

"Poppy the woman says she is feeling fine discharge her already the babies are wanting to see her, if anything happens to her you know Narcissa will floo you straight away" Severus feeling more agitated pleads himself to get out. With a stern nod from Poppy she discharges Hermione with a wave of her wand.

"Put your hands around my neck love and I will apparate us both home"  
"Is that safe?" She asks looking hesitantly.  
"Is it safe she asks … we did it on our wedding night and we are both safe and healthy" Hermione hold onto my tightly as I kiss he little button nose.  
"Lets go home to our children my love" Hermione smiles and lays her head on my shoulder.

* * *

*************** Epilogue ***************

* * *

"Mum will you hurry up were going to be late, even Grandpa Lucius is walking faster than you and that's saying something." Lucius gives Cissa his cane and runs after my cheeky 11 year old daughter with both of them dodging the deranged peacocks.  
"Scorpious what are you reading there son" Draco asks as he walks a little ahead of us with his head in the book.  
"Advance potions, Uncle Severus and Uncle Harry gave it to me for a parting present" Me and Draco share a look before ushering Scorpious to the apparition point.

"Lucius do hurry up or the children will be late, how will that look for the Head governor for the school board holding his own Grandchildren up from learning hm?" Cissa calls up the drive as Lucius flings Azalea over his shoulder and runs down the drive with her shrieking all the way.

"Is Tobias and Lily meeting us there mum?" Azalea asks as soon as she catches her breathe  
"They will if you hurry up Madam" I look to Lucius (who hasn't aged since the children were born) and give him a reprimanding look.  
"Hold on my love" Draco whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine. Draco snakes his arms around me as the children cling to their grandparents.

* * *

"I always have hated the feeling of apparition" Cissa calls behind us as soon as our feet touches the ground.  
"Grandma your bun is loose, allow me" Azalea although very cheeky at times has the kindest heart I have known and mine swells watching her fix Cissa's bun in place. Scorpious is taking a quick five minute lesson from his Grandfather on how to be a Slytherin Malfoy.

"Lucius we both know my Son will be Gryffindor, this Madam however is your best bet on becoming a Slytherin" Azalea smirks, almost identical to her Father as she joins in the discussion with her Grandfather. Scorpious is quiet and loves nothing more than to have his head in a book or brewing a potion but don't mistake that he wont pull a trick on someone.

"Deary me, did it take you as long as it has us?" A familiar voice calls behind me, I turn around to see a red headed female with a tall Italian man.  
"Ginny? Oh my, I haven't seen you … well for a while. How are you?" I wrap my arms around her neck as Draco and Blaise shake hands.  
"We moved to Italy before Marcus and Bethany were born. Marcus, Bethany come say hello to Lady Malfoy please"

Ginny's son the almost spit of his dad comes first and takes me hand in his and grazes his lips slightly.  
"The pleasure is all mine beautiful" I can silently hear Draco grinding his teeth behind me as his grip on my waist tightens.  
"Lord Malfoy" He nods his head at Draco before turning into a little boy again and turns to talk with Scorp.

"Is this Hermione mum?" The little girl asks, Bethany looks like her mum but with her dads complexion and brown hair.  
"It is Lady Malfoy to you Bethany, and where are you manners?"  
"Of course … Lady Malfoy" And the little girl curtsy's and returns to talking with Azalea  
"Oh they are so sweet Ginny, you have done really well with them" Ginny gushes as Blaise kisses the top of her head in agreeance with me.

* * *

"Oh Merlin give me strength" Harry calls behind us  
"Good morning to you too, what has Severus done now?" I ask spotting Severus a little behind with both kids in tow hanging their heads in shame.  
"Not Sev, the kids. They have been playing up the last few days not wanting to go Hogwarts"

"Why wouldn't you want to go to Hogwarts Toby?" Scorpious asks whilst frowning  
"Just don't I guess" The little boy shrugs as Lucius take the two aside and give them a few encouraging words.  
"Have you gotten it out of them?" Harry nods as Severus puts an arm around his waist encouragingly  
"They are scared to be picked on because who their fathers are"

"Well they will have us Uncle Harry, we won't let anyone upset them" Azalea smiles like an angel, unless you know her and then you would prefer to stay well away from that mischievous smile.  
"Yeah Mr Potter we will protect them" Bethany and Marcus reply in unison and begin fighting about who said it first and all that nonsense before having to be pulled off by their parents.

* * *

"All Aboard" The train conductor calls from the nose of the train.

* * *

"Owl us this evening and tell us what houses you are both in, look after each other and remember we love you" I kiss the children on their heads.  
"Don't let anyone get the better of you and bully anyone who tries" Draco messes up both children's hair and earns a slap from both me and Cissa.  
"I will send you both something sweet tomorrow just in case you get hungry my darlings" Cissa kisses and hugs the children in turn  
"Don't let down the Malfoy name kids" Lucius shakes Scorpious's hand and kisses Azalea on the top of head.

"Now go, go before the train leaves" Both kids leave us standing in the middle of the platform and find the trains on the train. We stand silently as the trains sets off. Azalea opens the back window and pokes her head out.  
"I'm still faster then you Grandpa Lucius …. See you at Christmas" Azalea waves excitedly.

* * *

"Azalea made it into Slytherin and Scorpious into Ravenclaw" I kiss my husbands cheek as I crawl into bed with him.  
"Anything was better than Hufflepuff ... Merlin I was prepared for Scorpious to go into Gryffindor and be happy about it" My husbands puts his book down and snakes an arm under my head and one around my waist.  
"Dray you would have been happy with either of them going anywhere and you know it ... but know the twins are away we get time to ourselves" I say suggestively as I kiss down the side of his neck.

* * *

**A/N This is the end and can I say thank you for everyone who stuck by me with this story it has meant a lot thank you guys, It means I can now focus on my other stories and get them updated and completed :).**


End file.
